


Las manos entintadas de Arthur Kirkland

by Rea_LF



Series: 1930 AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, FrUK writers tribute, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Slurs, Xenophobia, hetahell has taken me hostage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: Con los dedos manchados y resbalosos, de sudor, tinta y un poco de sangre, el joven inglés firma la última de las veintidós páginas de su diario de notas en las cuales plasmó sus vertiginosas últimas dos semanas. Los nudillos de la mano le dolían, y se lamentaba ligeramente de no haber permitido que le “corrigieran” la manía de escribir con la zurda.“La única cosa de la que me arrepiento” —se permitió pensar, no sin ruborizarse por el espacio de un par de segundos. Después, tragó saliva. La ropa sucia se agolpaba alrededor de su figura enjuta, producto de haber vivido más afuera de su propia casa de lo que lo había hecho en su vida. Ropa, papeles, y una pistola sobre la cama, le daban una apariencia romántica y hasta idílica a la habitación, y Arthur se permitió recostarse dos minutos en el centro del caos. El conejo necesitaba refugiarse en su madriguera unos cuantos segundos, antes de enfrentar a los lobos.Pero no lo haría solo.





	1. La ley del diablo y los fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Existe alguien que siga leyendo FrUK en dos mil diecinueve? 
> 
> Bueno, pues hola.

 

 

 

 

 

> ** “Es una ley del diablo y los fantasmas. Allá por donde logramos entrar hemos de marcharnos. Para lo primero tenemos libertad, de lo segundo somos esclavos.” **
> 
> Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Fausto.

* * *

_Al abrir una carta que sabe que estará vacía, Arthur Kirkland se plantea girar sobre sus talones, ahogar sus pasos en la suavidad de la alfombra y escabullirse antes de que el pomo de la puerta termine de dar la vuelta, y un disparo acabe con la esperanza de ser un reputado escritor del New York Times._

 

* * *

 

La mañana llegaba, fría y alborozada. Las personas discurrían por las aceras a paso acuoso, como la lluvia que había dejado sus vestigios en forma de charcos cada cinco pasos, dándose codazos imaginarios al toparse los unos a los otros. Premura, susurros, sombreros levantándose y descendiendo, cigarrillos que se encendían furtivamente y dolores de cabeza adornaban el paisaje matutino de Nueva York.

  
Las facciones duras —no, endurecidas, cinismo aparte —, la mirada umbría y un rictus general de desesperanza eran cualidades calificativas que podrían describir a cualquier individuo que tuviera la capacidad suficiente de comprender las dificultades de la vida en las Américas de 1933, sin embargo, Arthur Kirkland parecía portarlas hasta con elegancia. No, autenticidad. Su temple y temperamento, ascéticos como vino picado, se abrían paso entre la gente, perforándolos como las puntas de los edificios al cielo.

  
Con veintitrés años casi recién cumplidos, Arthur parecía de cuarenta —si no le mirabas a los ojos— a causa de lo anticuado de su vestir. Sus ojos feroces, desbordantes de verde juventud, rodaron levemente hacia atrás, antes de que su dueño los apretase fuertemente antes de desplomarse en el sillón de una del montón de oficinas desordenadas donde se producían noticias que a nadie que, en su opinión, tuviera dos dedos de frente le importaban, y que eran para rellenar los huecos del Times.

  
_El_ Times. Cuando le llegó la noticia de que su primer empleo sería en el New York Times, la ansiedad y el disgusto que le cobraron prenda al irse de su natal Inglaterra a probar suerte en el continente americano se desvanecieron por un instante, junto con el peso del cruel pero sutil rechazo familiar ante la mayoría de sus decisiones. Su imaginación poética y hasta fantasiosa tendía a deslizarse hacia imágenes en primera plana que hablaban del término de la Prohibición, o sobre la independencia de Canadá hacia el parlamento de Reino Unido, o a una entrevista a Amelia Earhart con Clark Hoover, con su nombre debajo del título. _Por A. Kirkland._

  
A final de cuentas, ¿a él qué le importaba si Bela Lugosi interpretaba o no a Frankenstein, o si Jean Harlow se casaba con quien le diera la gana? Absolutamente nada. Ante la falta de interés y su tozudez característica, sus artículos eran vacíos, y propiciaban discusiones amargas a primera hora de la mañana.

—Si tanto te desagrada estar aquí, puedes crear tu propia noticia —exclama una voz aflautada y tajante, apenas se hubo desplomado sobre la incómoda silla que se encontraba frente al incómodo escritorio de la incómoda oficinilla —ya sabes, puedes arrojarte desde el cuarto piso fácilmente. ¿Te imaginas el titular? Hombre, virgen, 23, se suicida tras una decepcionante carrera de casi un año en un prestigioso periódico. ¿No te gusta? Yo lo compraría.

—What in the ever-loving hell are you doing here? —protesta el aludido, sin ganas de voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

—Visitar a mi querido hermano menor, ¿qué otra cosa? —responde, con una risa desganada —No has escrito por meses, ¿tienes idea de cómo se siente nuestra madre?

—¿Aliviada de que otro de sus hijos por fin la deje en paz? —con un considerable esfuerzo, dirige su mirada a la figura remilgada que se recargaba contra el escritorio de su compañero de oficina, quien, convenientemente, no daba ni sus luces — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre deja caer los ojos. Tenía veinticinco años, pero cargaba con la maldición Kirkland de aparentar más, obviando claro, las cejas. Su cabello castaño, demasiado peinado para ser considerado elegante, despedía destellos que hicieron que Arthur pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya manera de recibir a un hermano —murmura, después de un forzado contacto físico fraternal —Puedes relajarte, que no he venido a espiarte. No hay mucho que espiar, de cualquier modo.

Arthur entorna los ojos.

—Estás viviendo aquí —sentencia, sin querer procesar mucho el hecho aún.

—Brilliant, Sherlock —replica, tomando su gabardina y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. —No nos causes muchos problemas, brother mine.

Arthur estaba a punto de devolverle la palabra con alguna frase afilada y casi berrinchuda, pero Dylan ya se había ido. Deja escapar un suspiro, derrotado; ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Su principal problema, y lo que ocupaba su mente, más que el que se encontrara ahí, era que tenía razón. No había mucho que espiar, es más, no había nada en lo absoluto.

Cuando Arthur dejó su país, lo hizo con la promesa de volverse el mejor periodista de América (en realidad, su promesa verbal fue “alejarse de aquel ambiente infecto de porquería”). Sin embargo, a dos años de vivir al otro lado del charco, su cometido se había visto cada vez más lejano, envuelto en escándalos de estrellas de cine y revistas de sensación.

Al menos, hasta hace un par de días.

 _—No hay ninguna razón válida para no cambiarme de departamento. —había rebatido ante la cuarta negativa— Loviano… o uno de esos italianos lleva pidiendo un traslado por meses, y… —su interlocutor levantó la mano, en un ademán de silencio, interrumpiendo su oración. Arthur tuvo que morderse el labio para no proferir alguna maldición._  
_—No —musitó, con una sequedad impoluta._  
_—But I could… —comenzó de nuevo el inglés, aún sabiendo que era una batalla perdida._  
_—Los espectáculos venden —zanjó el hombre, dedicándole una mirada seria e inflexible —y eres un escritor dedicado y delicado. Estás donde le sirves a la compañía._  
_Arthur había apretado los puños, pensando “no, no lo hacen, y no, no lo soy”, y estuvo a punto de irse para no soltar improperios entre dientes, cuando un suspiro lo detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta._  
_—Una semana. Si en una semana me traes algo que valga la pena, consideraré tu traslado. Ahora desaparece antes que cambie de opinión —continuó, al ver la stamina aumentar en los ojos del joven._

  
En el momento, casi quiso agradecerle a su jefe por la oportunidad, pero se acercaba la mitad de la semana y no tenía ni el más mínimo indicio de algo, más que divorcios de estrellas y escándalos de celebridades.

  
—“Bloody lovely hell” —escupe, recargándose sobre el escritorio repleto de revistas sensacionalistas.

—¿Qué hay en tu agenda? —una voz delicada lo saca de sus cavilaciones, sobresaltándolo al grado de respingar —Perdona, no quería asustarte —se disculpa un joven rubio de gafas.

—Nada que valga la pena el disgusto —responde, quitándole importancia. Para ser honestos, la mayoría del tiempo no reparaba en su presencia demasiado; Matthew Williams era de las personas a las que era posible ignorar, aunque estuvieran sentados sobre uno.

Matthew sonrió, comprensivo.

—Es que... quería pedirte un favor —Arthur levanta una pesada ceja— Lo siento, es que me han pasado parte de las ediciones de Sociales y no me doy abasto, y quería ver si tú…

—No deberías permitir que te pisoteen —le interrumpe, proyectándose.

—No tiene importancia, no me molesta —replica, negando con la cabeza —En realidad es algo muy simple, uno de los fotógrafos de Silver Screen ha tomado algunas para el periódico, y se supone debo de recogerlas…

—Este bloody periódico of the hell cree que puede hacer de la gente lo que les sale de sus puñeteros cojones —escupe, tomando su sombrero y chaqueta, de mal humor, pero con energía, más por la oportunidad de escaquearse un poco de la oficina que por ayudarle, ignorando en un 75% a Williams, de quien sólo ha captado las palabras “Silver Screen” y “fotos”.

—Pregunta por Francis Bonnefoy, es el fotógrafo.

—¿Bonnefoy? —pregunta Arthur, torciendo el morro. Lo que le faltaba: franceses.

Matthew sonríe, obviando el hecho de ser ignorado y alegrándose de no tener que dar la vuelta hasta Brooklyn, muy satisfecho.

—Porque los escritores también somos personas, and I’m going to give those frigging bastards a taste of their own medicine, y… —masculla, pisando con fuerza los escalones de la estación de metro. Es que hasta aprieta los puños, y si uno se fija con atención, puede ver las pequeñas nubecitas de humo saliendo de sus orejas.

* * *

 

El sol brillante de casi mediodía acrecentaba su mal humor, pero al detenerse a media calle, producto del cansancio a causa de la velocidad de su caminar enfadado, baja la cabeza y suelta una especie de risa floja. Iba a encontrar una noticia, la que fuera, así tuviera que ser él mismo el que incendiara un edificio para provocarla. Ya mismo, las oficinas del New York Times parecían una excelente opción.

O las de Silver Screen. Hacer mandados también servía para despejarse un poco. El edificio, demasiado moderno como para no ser cercano a Coney Island, le causaba hasta un poco de risa.

No se estaba tan mal adentro. Los tacones de las mujeres repiqueteaban contra las lozas del piso, dándole un ritmo fluido al ambiente oficinista. Con el mentón reposado en una mano, el inglés recorría con la otra la textura del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, y si tuviese un poco más de buen gusto, se daría cuenta de que era de tapicería bastante cara.

Después de esperar durante casi quince minutos, los cuales pasó echando miradas ansiosas hacia el reloj y mordiéndose las uñas, se levanta de golpe y va de vuelta a la recepción, alegando lo mucho que los americanos tardaban en resolver las cosas y en general, a provocar las risas inocentes de las jóvenes del mostrador.

— ¿Qué tanto tiempo puede tardar en bajar una persona, for god’s sake?

—Depende de la importancia de la persona —le contesta por detrás una voz aterciopelada, con un acento inconfundible, pero que no era precisamente del encanto total de Arthur.

—Míster Bonnefoy, presumo —extiende la mano al volverse, sin mirarle directamente— Mi nombre es A… —levanta las cejas, interrumpiéndose al dirigir la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

Míster Bonnefoy le imita el gesto con una sola ceja, abriendo un poco los ya sonrientes labios.

—Arthur, Arthur Kirkland —continuó, tratando de mostrar compostura. Se pasó una mano por el eternamente desordenado cabello, de forma antinatural y torpe, antes de volver a tendérsela al hombre delante de él.

Vestía un elegante traje azul profundo, el cual habría admirado mejor por su corte y elección de tela si no se hubiese distraído por el reflejo del color de sus ojos (y, más importante, si supiera algo sobre moda). Llevaba el cabello dorado extrañamente semi largo, recogido de manera elegante en una coleta baja. Corresponde su saludo gracia, pomposidad en palabras de Arthur, gesto que hizo que recobrase su mal humor.

— ¿A qué debo su visita? —prosigue Francis, su sonrisa de relaciones públicas un poco menguada por el áspero apretón de manos de Kirkland.

—Vengo del periódico —contesta Arthur de manera seca.

—Ah, cierto… ¿espectáculos, cierto? —Francis cambia su sonrisa de película por una sardónica, extrañamente más natural, mientras levantaba una ceja.

—En efecto —Arthur entrecierra los ojos ante el tono burlón de Francis —por desgracia, claramente.

— ¿Desgracia? —Francis levanta las cejas, ensanchando su sonrisa y mira alrededor del lujoso recibidor— ¿podría preguntar el por qué?

—La sección de espectáculos de un periódico es el mejor ejemplo de la estratificación social —exclama por decir cualquier cosa que tuviese pinta de picarle, aunque no lo creyera, y sigue con su mirada la de Francis hacia el espacio con desprecio en lugar de admiración.

Francis se recarga en el mostrador, sacando la cadera.

—Ilústreme —responde con voz grave.

—Las personas que pueden pagarse un lujo —comienza, saboreando las palabras entre los labios, mientras Francis se mordía uno —tal como una revista de farándula no leen los artículos sobre ello en el periódico, que son descartados por el conglomerado de gentlemen que leen artículos en forma, ergo, dichos reportajes terminan envolviendo cerámicas viejas o siendo leídos a hurtadillas por el vulgo —regresa la mirada hacia la de su interlocutor, quien lo miraba con la misma expresión que uno pone al ver derretirse la nieve, entre fascinación y hastío.

—¿Está usted del lado de los gentlemen o de los artículos en forma? −pregunta Francis entre risas.

—Del de las cerámicas viejas, naturalmente −apunta Arthur, con una sonrisa.

—¿Por banales y vacías?

—No, por frías e inglesas.

—Por su discurso, esa definición roza la redundancia, Monsieur −Francis se acerca, invadiendo poco a poco el espacio personal del inglés− ¿En verdad cree todo eso?

Arthur suelta una carcajada, tomando una postura muchísimo más relajada, imitando la de Francis sin notarlo.

—Sí y no. Si uno no puede tomar la esencia más abstracta de una idea, llevarla al extremo ridículo y seguir creyendo en ella, ¿para qué creer en ella desde un principio?

—Decir eso es igual de válido que decir que los espectáculos son la demostración perfecta y más epistemológicamente pura de un estudio sociológico en tiempo casi real.

—Vaya manera tan burda de bastardizar las ciencias referentes al comportamiento humano —replica Arthur, sonriendo y reposando la cabeza sobre el mostrador.

El francés parpadea un par de veces y alza una ceja.

—¿Bastardizar no aplicaría como sinónimo de ridiculizar?

—No, pero hay algunas excepciones; su comportamiento y habladurías ahora mismo son prueba de ello.

—¡Habladurías! ¡Vaya con las agresiones! −exclama el fotógrafo, riendo suavemente, y dejando caer los párpados, a lo que Arthur se sonroja casi imperceptiblemente —¿Es acaso mi madre patria la causa de tanta intransigencia? —pregunta, enroscando el acento.

—No, es por ser fotógrafo, y porque yo soy inglés. De cualquier forma, no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre el desperdicio de papel y tinta que son las fotografías de las mismas estrellas casándose y divorciándose.

Francis le dedica una sonrisa sincera, olvidándose por un momento de la recepcionista, quien los miraba con una expresión de perplejidad.

—De verdad cree que los espectáculos son algo superfluo —susurra, fascinado. Se cruza de brazos, escrutando a Arthur Kirkland.

Por primera vez éste último nota la cercanía, retrocediendo un minúsculo paso e incomodándose de golpe.

—En un periódico como el New York Times, sure, yeah.

—¿Marlene Dietrich es demasiado para su presuntuosa imprenta? No deja de ser tinta.

—Hay calidades de tinta —espeta, alzando la barbilla.

—Si es de calidad de lo que hablamos… —sigue, con la voz sedosa, recorriendo el atuendo del inglés de arriba hacia abajo. Se acomoda la solapa del traje con sutileza.

—Superficial.

—Elegante.

—¿Existe acaso una diferencia?

—Claramente −replica Francis −Usted trabaja en la sección repudiada de su periódico de ensueño mientras aquí se hace arte. Venga conmigo.

—¡También es arte! −grita, al tiempo en que ingresan a los elevadores —God, ustedes sólo piensan en arte al tomar vino y mariposear por alguna calle soleada y olorosa.

—Se necesita más que eso para lograr la felicidad a la française —apunta Francis, disfrutando más de lo prudente la facilidad que tenía el inglés para enfadarse y suelta una risa grave —¿Qué cosa?

Arthur se cruza de brazos, más que visiblemente irritado.

—Anda, ¿qué es lo que es arte?

—Escribir. No sólo noticias, sino todo. Cualquier cosa.

Francis le mira casi con ternura, notando por primera vez sus pestañas rubias y pobladas, como sus cejas, y el intenso color verde bosque de sus ojos.

—¿Y por qué elegiste noticias? —pregunta con suavidad, y se recarga sobre uno de los archivadores cerca del periodista.

—¿Porque es más útil? —Arthur sonríe con añoranza, antes de cruzarse con la mirada del francés y sacudir la cabeza, sin comprender por qué le contaba nada.

—Muy altruista de tu parte −replica Francis.

—Altruista no, cobarde.

Francis se ríe, y es Arthur quien repara al fin en su voz profunda y melodiosa. Aparta el pensamiento de su cabeza, nervioso.

—¿Y eso es algo que te hace sentir orgulloso?

—Tanto como mi trabajo −responde cruzándose de piernas. −Entonces, tenía razón −sonríe con satisfacción para después sentarse en la silla de la que parecía ser la oficina/estudio de Francis.

—¿En qué cosa, exactamente?

—En que es una desgracia trabajar en espectáculos.

—Con ese atuendo, no puedo hacer más que darle la razón −suelta Bonnefoy, con una sonrisa, mientras rebusca entre sus cajones.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

—Qué manera tan elegante de demostrar la superficialidad antes mencionada.

—Me refería a ti en particular.

—Por eso —responde con una sonrisa que, de conocerle bien, parecería casi decepcionada.

Francis se revuelve ligeramente, sin comprender.

−Ultimadamente, si hablamos de banalidades, ustedes los franceses lo hacen todo tan sencillo…

− ¡Sencillo!

−Efectivamente. Usted es la mayor prueba al respecto, ¿qué cosa más mediterránea que ganarse la vida que disparando flashes?

—¿Qué cosa más inglesa que lanzar comentarios mordaces y apropiarse de los espacios de otras personas? −Arthur deja escapar una risa en forma de bufido – A todo esto, si consideras que la farándula es tan innecesaria y superflua, ¿qué haces trabajando en ella?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—¿No es más loable, más bohemio seguir al corazón?

—El corazón no paga la renta a fin de mes darling, a menos que sea producto de algún asalto.

—Entonces, Monsieur, me está usted dando la razón −Francis sonríe, cerrando el cajón de golpe, decidiendo obviar el “darling”.

—¿Respecto a qué? −inquiere Arthur, ladeando la cabeza.

—En que la superficialidad no es carente de sentimiento −se gira, caminando hacia él con un sobre amarillo y abultado. Arthur frunce el ceño, pero le mira con curiosidad −Haces tu trabajo porque te gusta y consideras que es importante, sin embargo, te encierras a ti mismo en una posición que no te termina de encantar y consideras hasta superflua… −le mira directamente a los ojos. Arthur se sonroja, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado expuesto −y aún así pones tu esfuerzo y tu talento en hacerlo. Aunque sea superficial, tiene fondo y dedicación. No puedes decirme que eso es vacío.

El periodista frunce el ceño y abre la boca para replicar, para encanto del francés.

—¡Francis! —una voz femenina y lejana rompe la atmósfera del inglés, quien comenzaba a formular su contrargumento —¡La pasarela!

—¡Mon dieu! —exclama el nombrado, mirando el reloj en la pared —¡Un segundo! —toma su sombrero en un revuelo y se reacomoda el cabello en un movimiento fluido. Arthur se pone de pie y se sonroja simultáneamente sin notarlo y tratando de no saber por qué —Ha sido un placer conocerle −le sonríe, encaminándose hacia la puerta —siento interrumpir nuestra conversación, pero debo volar a hacer cosas aparentemente banales y definitivamente hermosas.

Arthur hace un movimiento de cabeza por toda respuesta, incomodándose de golpe.

—Buenas tardes —le guiña un ojo antes de salir por la puerta, como un suspiro.

—A… afternoon —alcanza a responder Kirkland, pero el francés ya se había marchado.

Baja la cabeza, con una súbita sensación de pánico que aleja sacudiendo la cabeza. Se aferra al sobre con las fotografías y sale del edificio a paso firme, con la férrea resolución de que al diablo todo, va a conseguir ser el mejor periodista de toda bloody América cueste lo que cueste. Tan decidido está, que toma la vía directa a su casa. Matthew va a quedarse sin sus fotos…

* * *

 

A eso de las seis y media, con algunas medidas de ginebra y el reglamentario té en su sistema, el inglés se recarga sobre el respaldo de la silla en el pequeño despacho improvisado en su piso, permitiéndose descansar. El escritorio de madera oscura y firme está plagado de recortes y notas desorganizadas, producto de cuatro horas de trabajo incesante.

Había rebuscado entre sus contactos, noticias viejas y hasta había llamado a un amigo dentro de la policía (a su hermano jamás, naturalmente), y si bien no tenía el gran descubrimiento, sí que se sentía menos disperso que antes.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello eternamente desordenado y su mirada discurre irremediablemente hacia su pequeño elefante en la habitación que le había estado picando la curiosidad (de manera bastante velada, siendo honestos) desde su pequeña entrevista hace algunas horas.  
El sobre amarillo le miraba de vuelta, sobre una pequeña mesita de mantel blanco. Decidiendo que nadie podía juzgarle de querer tener una evidencia qué criticar con respecto a si la farándula era hueca o no, se levanta, pensando en el francés con una sensación ambigua en el estómago.

Mientras busca despegar la cinta adhesiva sin que se notara, se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en la risa de Francis y en lo mucho que le habría gustado rebatirle ese último punto. Se sonroja un poco, sin querer pensar demasiado en realidad en su voz, o en la manera en que se reía, o por qué diablos seguía abriendo el maldito sobre.

—“Por cuestiones meramente científicas, claramente” —respondió a la voz dentro de su cabeza. Nada qué ver con que le interesara personalmente, ¡de ninguna manera! — Francés idiota —murmuró entre dientes, abriendo el sobre por completo y sacando el paquete de fotografías— Oh…

La exclamación se desvaneció en su aliento, mientras sus dedos iban irremediablemente atraídos a recorrer la superficie de la imagen. A Arthur le gustaba mucho el arte, sin embargo, sus saberes se inclinaban más hacia la música o las palabras, pero no se necesitaba ser ningún experto para concluir que tenía un trabajo extraordinario entre sus manos. Bellas mujeres, elegantes caballeros, mansiones y demás estaban retratados de manera preciosa, con una composición y uso de la luz estupendos. Incluso había algunas a color.

Arthur se permitió sonreír un poco, protegido por las paredes de su hogar. Al final, era loable que existiera gente que no sólo hacía lo que le gustaba, sino que lo hacía bien, casi perfecto.

—Perfecto… —murmura, antes de respingar y tirar todas las fotografías al aire, horrorizado— ¡No! ¡Argh! ¬—a él el francés no le parecía perfecto ni nada.  
¡Nadie le parecía perfecto ni nada!

Se agachó y se puso a recoger el desastre a toda prisa, pensando que definitivamente la curiosidad mató al gato y que no tenía ninguna razón para siquiera volver a pensar en Francis ni en su estúpido trabajo. Refunfuños y cavilaciones se desvanecieron cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el reverso de una de sus fotografías.

Era una imagen sencilla, que carecía del glamour de las anteriores, pero que parecía llevar mucho más sentimiento. Retrataba la fachada principal de lo que parecía ser una cafetería, pero lo que había llamado la atención del escritor era la fecha y lugar que estaban escritos con letra garigoleada en el reverso. _135 Wooster St, SoHo, 04/05/1933._

Si Arthur Kirkland tuviera un mínimo de gracia, habría tomado la foto y en un par de pasos, la podría haber comparado con la del periódico de hace tres días, pero dado que carecía completamente de ella, soltó la foto, corrió hacia la mesa esperando no haberlo tirado, se tropezó con unos zapatos a medio camino, agarró el periódico con tal brusquedad que las páginas volaron por los aires, tomó su libreta de notas tirando medio escritorio en el proceso, volvió a tropezarse y se arrastró por el suelo hasta coger la fotografía de nuevo, con un tiempo récord de minuto y medio.

—Holy… —murmura, comparando las fechas. Después, las imágenes.

El periódico mostraba la esquina de la cafetería, específicamente, el callejón que estaba a lado. El titular de la noticia anunciaba un asesinato más en la serie que, con aquél, sumaban ocho. La policía se mostraba especialmente secretiva con respecto al caso, alegando que era para no infundir pánico en la población, sin embargo, había algo que simplemente le hacía pensar que se trataba de una razón distinta y menos noble.

—Esta fue tomada casi a media noche —sentencia finalmente, después de escrutar la fotografía de Francis por algunos minutos y poniendo especial atención en la luz. Revisa su libreta en donde, según su conversación con su colega en la policía, estaba la confirmación a su corazonada; si las fotografías para el periódico fueron tomadas a primera hora de la mañana y el cuerpo tenía aproximadamente siete horas desde el incidente, quien la tomó tendría una alta probabilidad de haber visto a cualquiera que pasase frente a la cafetería.

Arthur se estira en la silla, dejando que la emoción y la adrenalina lentamente se desvanecieran de su cuerpo. Claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que Francis o quien hubiera tomado la foto se hubiese marchado inmediatamente después sin reparar en sus alrededores; era realista y más creíble que pensar que, por una vez, el destino había querido ser indulgente con él y ponerle la vida en bandeja de plata.  
Recoge silenciosamente el desorden a su alrededor, aferrándose a su decisión de salir de sociales a-como-diera-lugar, pensando en que una pista vaga era mejor que ninguna. Se metió en la cama aún elucubrando su plan, aún sin dejar de pensar que él jamás tenía tanta suerte.

Y era cierto.

No la tenía.


	2. Los preparativos

> **En aquellos momentos le hubiera gustado verse a sí mismo entrar en el cobertizo,darse unas palmaditas en la espalda y decir (con absoluta sinceridad):"¡Realmente magnífico! (...)"**
> 
> **J.R.R. Tolkien,** _**Hoja de Niggle.** _

* * *

 

Golpes, olor a café, risas, conversaciones educadas, de puertas adentro. Tintineos, gritos en tres idiomas diferentes, choque de cerámicas, fuego en las parrillas, entrando hacia la cocina. Sonidos de tostadora y agua, tras la barra. Durante las mañanas, el sonido familiar de una cafetería y los rayos frescos del sol daban un aspecto casi dulce al establecimiento que Antonio Fernández regía desde hacía apenas un par de años, pero que, pese a las precarias condiciones sociales que aquejaban al país, había conseguido mantener a flote y sin muchas pérdidas. Gracias a su sonrisa dulce, a la calidad de la comida y al ambiente nostálgico que parecía estar impregnado en sus mesas relucientes, durante el día se encontraba relativamente llena.

La regla principal, muy a pesar de Antonio, era la absoluta discreción. La segunda, mantener el secreto.

El negocio funcionaba porque todos las acataban.

O al menos, eso era lo que Antonio y Lovino habían creído hasta entonces.

El ser homosexual ya era bastante peligroso, que no era que lo gritaran a los cuatro vientos, pero… se notaba. Un poco. Arriesgarse, sin embargo, a proveer un espacio seguro (lo más seguro que se podía siendo parte de una comunidad completamente desprotegida) era visto como un acto casi heroico, y la gente les cuidaba en la medida de lo posible.

Aún así, ninguna precaución podía ser suficiente, y cuando una flotilla de policías y un cadáver que apenas se enfriaba lo recibieron en lugar de la panda de gatos que alimentaba por las madrugadas, el color abandonó completamente sus mejillas eternamente sonrientes, dando paso a un trío de noches horrorosas en las que no pudo pegar ojo.

Porque Antonio sabía qué había pasado en aquel callejón; lo sabía y, lo que era aún peor, lo esperaba. Él, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, todos sabían que más pronto que tarde, alguno terminaría destripado y tirado en alguna pared, degradado y repudiado, siendo víctima de la forma de odio más ignorante e irracional.

Y era precisamente por eso que no había querido dar parte a la policía.

Al menos, no el detalle de vital importancia. Confesar podía ir por dos caminos, ambos igualmente inútiles y peligrosos: el decir que era por ser homosexual habría logrado que se archivase y no se prestase más atención al respecto o bien, que se investigara a fondo las causas y que desmantelaran la carátula del café para descubrir que realmente y por las noches era un sitio de _cruising_ gay.

Ser honesto no iba a ayudar a nadie.

Pero el miedo y algún deje de culpa se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —suelta Lovino, canalizando toda su preocupación y miedo en enojo hacia el español; lo habitual —¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente? ¡Estás tan pálido que pareces un neoyorquino más! ¡Tienes que hablar con Alfred! —escupió, con un deje de desagrado.

 

Antonio niega con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para responder.

 

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin decir nada? ¡Contéstame!

 

El español se pasa las manos por el cabello en un gesto mecánico. Lovino le mira, con los ojos llenos de temor disfrazado de furia.

 

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que nos desbaraten el negocio y, en el mejor de los casos, terminemos ambos apresados y embargados? No, gracias —murmuró Antonio, terriblemente dividido entre hacer lo que su conciencia y Lovino le indicaban y el sentimiento de que algo terrible podía sucederles si lo hacía.

 

Lovino sacude la cabeza, inflexible.

 

—Jones —mueca de asco— puede ayudarnos. Es un aliado fuerte y lo sabes, jamás nos delataría, ni tiene por qué hacerlo. Ni siquiera tiene que ponerlo en el puto reporte, se trata de darle una pista que lo lleve en una dirección correcta —Antonio se pasa las manos por el rostro, sabiendo que tiene razón— ¿Tú crees que Félix no merece que se le haga justicia? ¿Te gustaría que si algo nos pasara…?

 

—¡No! ¡No me gustaría que algo te pasara, nunca! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —se desploma en la esquina de la cama.

 

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a gritarme, _che cazzo!_ —Lovino le sujeta de los hombros hasta hacerle daño.

 

Antonio se tensa, pero no se mueve.

 

— _Maddon’!_ ¿Crees acaso que no te conozco? —sus ojos avellanados se clavaron, furiosos, sobre los suyos, buscándole la mirada— ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, con los mil demonios! ¿Crees que no sé que llevas casi cuatro días sin dormir? ¿Crees que no te siento moverte incesantemente por la cama, o cómo te levantas a mirar la puta calle por horas?

 

Antonio desvía la mirada. Lovino le suelta con violencia y atraviesa la habitación a pasos furiosos y tensos.

 

—No… quería preocuparte…

 

—¡Pues mala tarde para ti! ¡Haberlo pensado antes de lamentarte y morirte de la preocupación en lugar de hacer algo productivo!

 

El español gira la cabeza, herido. Lovino bufa, se sonroja un poco a pesar del panorama, y se acerca un par de pasos hacia él. Estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que la situación lo ameritaba. Antonio era una persona con la sangre bastante caliente y no era alguien que dejase pasar cosas que tenían que ver con el sentimentalismo fácilmente, pero también era cierto que sus mayores debilidades eran las personas a las que amaba.

Y, para su buena o mala suerte, a Lovino lo amaba con todo su corazón.

 

—No quiero que algo malo te… nos pase, _stronzo di merda_ —susurra, sentándose a su lado— y es precisamente por lo que no quiero pretender que esto no pasó o no va a seguir pasando. Me llena de rabia el pensar en que una escoria de ser humano anda suelta sin recibir castigo alguno —aprieta los puños, con mirada sombría—pero ni mi enfado ni tu preocupación van a hacer algo al respecto. Por mínimo que sea… dentro de nuestros propios límites, debemos hacer algo por él.

 

El español recarga la cabeza sobre su espalda, sin sonreír, pero sintiéndose un millón de veces mejor.

 

 —Que no lo digo porque me interese lo que te pase, es más, debería ponerte a ti por ahí a regar las plantas en la madrugada a ver si se me cumple el milagro.

 

Antonio finalmente sonríe, derrotado, y le abraza con fuerza, agradeciéndole con todo su corazón. De hecho, se lo dice.

 

—Gracias. Te amo. —dice, como declaración oficial que no se desgastaba a pesar de los años.

Y Lovino, claro, se sonroja como cada maldita vez.

 

—Yo no, suéltame, idiota —murmura, abrazándole de vuelta y subiéndosele un poco, también bastante aliviado. Más por ver a Antonio de vuelta con su estúpida sonrisa que por su resolución.

 

También estaba muerto de miedo, pero en ése preciso instante, logró dejarlo pasar.

 

—Voy a llamar a Jones —sentencia, sin ninguna intención de hacerlo al menos en la próxima hora.

                                                                 ⚜ ⚜ ⚜            

—…Y es eso por lo que necesito una semana de licencia —finalizó Kirkland, alzando la nariz, con la mejor sonrisa de profesionalismo de la que era capaz.

 

Estaba reluciendo su resabida costumbre de sentarse como si tuviese un palo metido en el culo y la cara de moño, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de haber conseguido explicar su plan de investigación sin dar demasiados detalles.

Sin embargo, a pesar de posar su expresión natural de desagrado, en esta ocasión no le agregaba los veinte años más que siempre parecía aparentar; su mirada era luminosa y sus cejas no estaban en lo absoluto fruncidas. A pesar de estar sentado, sentía a su sangre fluir con fuerza y excitación.

Su superior le miraba con una ceja alzada por encima de sus gafas, escrutándole lo escrutable. Arthur le devuelve la mirada, con tensión reprimida. Finalmente suspira, sacándose los anteojos.

Arthur tamborilea los dedos al borde de la silla, a la expectativa.

 

—Bien —suelta con locución cansada, seguramente más por darle por su lado al inglés que por genuino interés por su pequeño emprendimiento.

 

Arthur sonríe, con esa expresión ilusionada que normalmente no se le ve, pero lucha por recobrar su rictus habitual mayormente conocido como cara de asco, consiguiendo una mueca de felicidad poco contenida. El editor en jefe le mira con extrañeza.

 

—Sólo no me causes problemas —advierte, serio de repente, y hace un gesto con la mano para indicarle que ya puede irse.

 

Y Arthur, qué va a hacer, se va, reprimiendo saltitos de alegría.

⚜ ⚜ ⚜

El sol brilla, fresco aún y completamente desinteresado sobre las personas que caminaban por Brooklyn. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana de la oficina de Francis, quien en aquél mismo instante se encontraba refunfuñando, mirando los dibujos de la portada de la revista del mes próximo, en el que al parecer el pintor no había captado la esencia de sus fotografías, y que aparentemente eso era motivo necesario para armar una rabieta, dejar al pobre ilustrador listo para el suicidio, y gritarle a la totalidad de las personas que trabajaban en su edificio (y a cuatrocientos kilómetros a la redonda).

No era habitual que se enfadara; sus enojos se reducían a lanzar miradas amenazantes y medias sonrisas peligrosas, peor jamás algo como gritar, hacer aspavientos violentos y demás parafernalia que implicara ensuciar su imagen impoluta de hombre fatal.

Es que estaba tenso. Y bien, el dibujante mediocre no ayudaba.

Antonio y Francis eran como uña y mugre desde prácticamente cuatro minutos después de conocerse. Antonio fue quien se marchó primero su patria española recién cumplidos los veinte años a hacer las Américas, y por obra del destino, a unos kilómetros de ahí que Francis tomaba la misma decisión, persiguiendo su sueño bohemio. Habían dormido hombro a hombro su primera noche en Nueva York en plena calle, y el francés estaba convencido que habría muerto congelado de no ser por la frazada gigante y hortera que Antonio había compartido con él en ese entonces.

Aparte de su propia madre, dudaba que hubiese alguien que se preocupara tanto por él ni que le quisiera tanto, ya que, a pesar de no tener algún parentesco de sangre, la amistad que habían forjado a través de los años era fiel e inquebrantable. Era esa la razón por la cual, cuando el español le contó lo que había sucedido apenas tres días atrás, había palidecido y la sangre se le congeló en las venas.

Él y su madre, quien se encontraba lejos, eran la única familia que le quedaba.

Cierra los ojos, arrojando las imágenes con descuido ahí por el escritorio y se pasa ambas manos por el cabello que ahora llevaba suelto, intentando despejarse un poco. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que Lovino hubiese logrado convencerle de colaborar en la medida de lo posible con la policía. De no ser así, lo haría él mismo. Prefería enemistarse con Antonio toda la vida que arriesgarse a que algo le pasara.

En resumen, estaba haciendo un completo drama. Justificado, eso sí, pero un drama.

El repiqueteo de unos tacones a lo lejos le hacen suspirar con desgana, sin ninguna motivación interna para seguir con sus actividades cotidianas, en parte por la preocupación, y en parte por la pereza que le daba el desgaste mental.

Por algún motivo desconocido piensa en el inglés de ayer, Arthur, según recuerda, y en cómo sus nervios simplemente fueron olvidados en la breve conversación que mantuvo con él.

Repasa ese pensamiento, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con él, aunque no tiene gran oportunidad de procesarlo, porque la puerta se abre y una cabecilla rubia con un listón verde horrendo a opinión del francés se asoma por la abertura.

 

—Francis, um, siento apremiarte, pero necesitamos saber por cuál de las imágenes te has decidido —dice con voz suave y amable, ligeramente intimidada porque no suele verlo así de alterado.

Bonnefoy la mira, y se plantea por una milésima de segundo en mandarla a ella y a las ilustraciones a la mierda.

La chica le mira con sus grandes ojos verdes, esperando una respuesta. A Francis le evocan otra mirada que su inconsciente hace bien en no transferir.

 

—La segunda, ésta —se la tiende, permitiéndose dejar ir toda (o al menos gran parte) de su tensión acumulada, sonriéndole sinceramente a la chica, quien le devuelve el gesto y se sonroja un poco— siento lo de hace un rato, Emma. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

 

Emma se ríe de manera boba y delicada, quitándole importancia.

 

—Has aterrorizado a toda la manzana —bromea, tendiéndole a su vez un sobre de documentos bastante grueso.

 

—Ése era el objetivo —le guiña un ojo, tomando el montón de trabajo no sin cierto pesar, pensando que al menos podrá distraerse un poco. Ya hablaría con Antonio a la noche.

 

—Por cierto —Emma se vuelve, estando a punto de salir— el hombre ese de ayer te busca abajo, ¿le digo a Anne que lo haga pasar?

 

A Francis se le mueve la sonrisa sin percatarse.

 

—Ah, claro. _Merci_ —indica, pasándose una mano por el cabello en lugar de preguntarse a qué vendrá.

 

La mujer asiente y desaparece por la puerta sin decir más.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Arthur Kirkland toca con firmeza la puerta de la oficina de Francis, que al estar entreabierta cede con facilidad ante el par de golpes.

Francis traga saliva y se pasa la lengua por los labios.

 

—Adelante.

 

Kirkland carraspea y, alzando la nariz, entra con una carpeta de cuero bajo el brazo.

 

— _Afternoon_ —saluda, con el acento ligeramente más marcado, poniéndose un poco nervioso por una fracción de segundo.

 

Francis simplemente le sonríe a manera de responderle el saludo, pero Arthur no nota la falta de formalidad ni la feminidad del gesto y en cambio se sonroja levemente, a saber por qué.

 

—¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? —suelta con un poco de agresividad e infantilismo, repentinamente tenso.

 

—No, si no estamos en Londres —ríe el francés, levantándose para estrecharle la mano.

 

Arthur le fulmina, pero se la tiende, apretándosela con la misma firmeza, pero menos fuerza que la vez anterior.

 

—Ah... —tartamudea un poco, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos porque en verdad sigue muy emocionado por lo que ha podido armar de ayer a hoy—A… ayer se coló una fotografía entre las que me diste para el periódico —la busca, evadiendo su mirada.

 

—Oh, eso —murmura Francis, un poco desilusionado— No tendría que haber venido hasta aquí para devolvérmela.

 

Arthur no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco y sonrojarse otro poco.

 

—No es que yo haya tenido demasiadas ganas de venir a ésta… cosa—miente, perdiendo un poco la elocuencia de los nervios.

Francis le tiende la mano para tomarla, pero el inglés la ignora, acercándose a él y poniéndola con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

 

—Ah, ¿de veras? —susurra divertido, al ver que se reclina a su lado, y mira la fotografía en cuestión.

 

—La has tomado tú, ¿verdad? —cambia de tema.

 

Al reconocerla, a Francis se le va el color de la cara, poniéndose alerta y sintiéndose un poco paranoico por ello.

 

—Todas las fotografías que salen o entran de mi despacho las tomo yo —a pesar de la situación, no puede evitar hinchar un poco el pecho— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 

—¿Te quedaste mucho tiempo después de tomarla? —pregunta de vuelta, ignorándole no tan a propósito.

 

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —suelta, abiertamente hostil. Más desconfiado que hostil.

 

Arthur frunce el ceño, confundido.

 

—¿Estás con la policía? —sigue Francis, sobre reaccionando.

 

— _What?_ Por supuesto que no —sacude la cabeza con asco, pensando en su hermano.

 

—¿Entonces? —sigue, con las cejas fruncidas.

 

Arthur se sonroja, pensando que no se imaginaba que Francis se negase a cooperar. Claro que no le había explicado cooperar para qué; Arthur podía ser así de egocentrista.

 

—Querría… necesito una buena noticia para el periódico si quiero que… que me cambien de sección —su volumen de voz va disminuyendo a medida que acaba la oración, detestando tener que sincerarse con algo así y más con alguien que acaba de conocer y de quien en cierta medida depende así que mira al piso, con la cara completamente roja.

 

A Francis le cambia completamente la cara y sonríe con ternura.

 

—Ahora entiendo tanta aversión a Sociales —dice con dulzura, mirándole a fondo con sus enormes ojos azules.

 

Arthur se sonroja aún más si es posible, sintiéndose completamente expuesto.

 

—Pues ni te creas que tu foto es tan interesante ni nada —cambia la expresión azorada por una expresión de desagrado marca Kirkland, que es de la más alta calidad, aguantándose las enormes ganas de salir corriendo por su nula inteligencia emocional cuando se avergüenza.

 

—Tranquilo, a ver, déjame ver la foto —cambia de tema, rozándole el brazo con el propio.

 

Arthur gira la cabeza, pero no se aparta.

 

—La tomé casi a media noche…

 

—Lo sabía —susurra Arthur sonriendo, sin darse cuenta.

 

—… junto con otras más —prosigue el francés, decidiendo no hacer comentario alguno, pero vuelve a sonreír— Iré por ellas.

 

Arthur asiente, sintiéndose el gran investigador, mirando las fotografías con una sonrisa incluso boba. Francis le mira de reojo mientras rebusca en sus gavetas.

Su sentido común le decía que confiar con un tema tan delicado y que Antonio se había pasado toda la vida escondiendo era completamente irresponsable y desconsiderado, pero había algo… alguna cualidad en Arthur que le hacía confiar en él de alguna manera. “Confiar, no atraer” se repitió mentalmente, sintiéndose ridículo por estarle dando tantas vueltas.

 

— _Voilà!_ —Francis saca un montón de fotografías y las extiende con cuidado por una mesa amplia y reclinada que ocupa para retocar fotos— Ven acá. Son todas las que tengo —y antes de que Arthur pueda mirarlas, Francis se gira de golpe hasta casi darse de bruces con el inglés, en una maniobra… arriesgada.

 

Arthur le mira con extrañeza, mordiéndose el labio.

 

—Antes necesito saber…  confirmar una cosa —dice, rezando internamente porque su intuición no le engañe, acercándose rápida y demasiado invasivamente al británico, quien da un par de pasitos hacia atrás, extrañado, pero enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

 

—¿Q…q…qué? —balbucea, abriendo los ojos tanto que no sería extraño que se le salieran de las cuencas.

 

Francis le ignora, acercándose hasta que sus narices casi se rozan. Arthur abre los labios sin poder evitarlo, para el deleite del francés, quien sonríe ampliamente y con cierta suficiencia al ver que su reacción es la de cualquier hombre homosexual (y a veces ni siquiera tienen que gustarles los hombres) que se le cruza, que es sonrojarse o balbucear (en este caso las dos, todo un pendón) en lugar de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, pensando que no hay manera en que Arthur no lo sea.

Eso, o simplemente era el hombre más peculiar del mundo. Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba muy descabellada.

Se separa de golpe, con una sensación de tranquilidad en el pecho, y se gira de vuelta hacia las fotografías.

Arthur aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño, intentando con literalmente todas y cada una de sus fuerzas de no romper en improperios y golpes contra el francés imbécil que jugaba con su cabeza, pero decide tragar saliva e ignorar todo el asunto.

Francés que sigue con una sonrisa bastante molesta, pero que no dice más y hace un movimiento sutil para que se acerque.

 

—Tomé varias desde las diez, aproximadamente, porque quería que se reflejaran las luces de las farolas —explica, señalando las que hizo más temprano hasta las últimas.

 

El inglés asiente, mirándolas con atención.

 

—¿Nunca has ido a esa parte del Soho? —pregunta, intentando sacarle una confirmación más directa. El inglés le ignora, en parte porque la contestación le da vergüenza y en parte porque sí está concentrado— Entonces, ¿tu noticia va a ser los asesinatos que han estado sucediendo últimamente? —pregunta Bonnefoy, sin poder evitar hablarle.

 

—No, es que las cafeterías corrientes son muy interesantes para la primera plana —replica Arthur, sarcástico, sintiéndose más cómodo en ese terreno.

 

Francis pone los ojos en blanco.

 

—¿Esto es una persona? —Arthur a su bola, señalando algunos pliegues que están retratados casi al borde de algunas fotografías que recuerdan vagamente a un traje de perfil.

 

—Déjame ver... —saca unos anteojos del bolsillo y se los pone rápidamente como quien no quiere la cosa — ah, sí, esa persona se quedó ahí parada por horas fumando —protesta, y Arthur sonríe de lado — arruinó completamente mi encuadre, mis encuadres, y a pesar de todos los intentos, parece ser que sí alcanza a distinguirse —arruga la nariz, volteando a ver a Arthur quien le sigue mirando con cierta sonrisilla.

 

— _Quoi?_ —se toca los lentes en un momento de inseguridad y Arthur suelta una carcajada.

 

—Anda, que ahora va a resultar que el apreciador de belleza, _Monsieur_ curador de personas, no va a poder admirarlas por mucho tiempo —se burla, notando que le incomoda.

 

Francis, contra todo pronóstico por cualquiera que le conociese, se sonroja de manera apenas visible.

 

— _Tais-toi!_ —chilla éste, mosqueadillo, volviéndose a las fotos.

 

—Esta es la madre de las ironías —sigue Arthur, con la misma sonrisa medio sádica de antes.

 

—¿El que no sepa usted vestirse a pesar de tener una columna —hace énfasis en esa palabra— enteramente dedicada al guardarropa de riquillos?

 

Arthur le imita con locución gangosa, haciendo aspavientos. Francis no puede evitar reírse un poco al verle.

 

—Ah, no vas a molestarme con eso ahora —sonríe, de vuelta con el subidón de adrenalina— menuda historia sacaré de esto, como que me llamo Arthur Kirkland. Además, la discusión de lo apolíneo y lo dionisíaco ya la he ganado yo —zanja, sin recordar en que terminó en realidad.

 

—A propósito, ¿qué es exactamente lo que piensa investigar, Monsieur Arthur Kirkland? ¿Un reportaje sobre mis hermosas fotos dionisíacas?

 

—Eso sería si quisiese que me degradaran a repartidor de periódicos, Baco —le acerca una de las imágenes. Francis pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe y se le acerca— Mira, tu molestia general va a ser la clave de mi éxito —le sonríe con suficiencia.

 

—¿Cómo, exactamente?

 

—La falta de vista es también falta de visión —le pica— la misma persona sale en todas tus fotografías, desde la primera hasta la última, ¿lo ves? Incluso en esta donde pareces habértelas arreglado para esconderlo, aparece.

 

Francis entrecierra los ojos, para más risas veladas del inglés, y mira donde le señala con esos dedos finos. Aprovecha para mirarle de reojo, notando su contextura casi enclenque, los dientes torcidos, las ojeras y la nariz afilada y rojiza; y como, a pesar de todo eso, se las arreglaba para lucir radiante. Una oleada de simpatía le inundó el alma: Francis adoraba a las personas que amaban lo que hacían.

 

— _Oui_ , por más que intentaba limpiar la toma, no se movía de ahí — repite con una ligera protestita— No me vas a decir que crees que se trata de quien masacró al pobre de Félix —susurra, con expresión tensa y triste.

 

—¿Félix? ¿Lo conocías?

 

Francis palidece, pero decide que al diablo, igual iba a llevarle, ¿no?

—Sí —confiesa, derrotado— en realidad, un amigo mío es quien es dueño del lugar— señala la cafetería.

 

Arthur abre los ojos de golpe, abriendo la boca e intentando sonreír, pero la sorpresa ante la buena suerte que parece estar teniendo le provoca una mueca un poco boba y graciosa.

 

—Hombre, ¡haberlo dicho antes! ¡Vamos, vamos ya mismo! —hasta brincos da, robándose unas fotografías de Francis quien no se da cuenta en el revuelo, jalándole un poco de las mangas del saco, que si fuese otra persona ya se habría llevado un buen golpe por arrugarlo, sin embargo, el francés parecía tener una especie de _soft spot_ inexplicable por Arthur.

 

Francis se deja guiar hasta el linde de la puerta, deteniéndose del marco porque, aunque Arthur sea flacucho, de alguna manera se las arregla para tener una fuerza medio bestia, riendo un poco.

 

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? —se gira, sonriéndole, confundido.

 

—Arthur, trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —levanta una ceja y le sonríe de lado.

 

El periodista vuelve a ponerse de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a poner expresión de moño.

 

—Discúlpeme _monsieur_ , deduje que a lo que ustedes los franchutes se refieren con “trabajo” era quedarse por ahí en una esquina ciegos de vino —replica, avergonzado de su exceso de emoción, pero… sin irse todavía.

 

—¡A mí me lo dices! Creo que eres la única persona que lleva por ahí una anforita a saber con qué brebajes italianos en el abrigo sin la más mínima pizca de pena o de decoro por la ley —rebate el fotógrafo, señalando en su propio traje la ubicación del alcohol. El vino dejó de estar prohibido hace un mes, _God save the Queen_ —marca el acento lo más que puede.

 

—“ _God zeiv ze queen”_ —se burla Arthur, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Francis se muere de risa— además no es como que quisiera ir contigo ni nada —añade con completa falta de objetividad.

 

—Ya, claro, por eso me has dejado el traje completamente arrugado —señala una arruga diminuta y completamente invisible al ojo desnudo y Arthur rueda los ojos— Habrá que comprar otro —sentencia con voz solemne.

 

—Franceses despilfarradores. Además, para investigar se necesita gente… ¡que vea bien! —le empuja un poco los lentes que aún lleva sobre la nariz.

 

Francis le pesca los dedos al vuelo.

 

—Pero puedo llevarte a la noche —le hace una caricia lo más sutil que puede, que es mucho, y le suelta.

 

Arthur se sonroja de nuevo, aunque menos esta vez.

 

—No necesito tus favores —entrecierra los ojos, ridículamente desconfiado, comparado con la cercanía anterior.

 

—Pues los vas a necesitar —se recarga en el marco de la puerta— ya que no sabes ni donde es.

 

Arthur tuerce el morro porque es cierto, en el periódico no lo ponían.

 

—¡Pues puedo investigar!

 

—¿Siempre eres así de arisco? —ladea la cabeza, dejando que el cabello se le resbale por el hombro.

 

—Sólo con la gente ignorante que me cae mal —sonríe.

 

— _Excusez-moi?!_

 

—Ah, cierto, perdona —se aclara la garganta— sólo con la gente ignorante, que me cae mal.

 

Francis hace una mueca de desagrado y después sonríe, dándose la vuelta.

 

—Te espero a las siete —le mira por encima del hombro— considéralo un experimento para probar la puntualidad inglesa —lo repasa de arriba abajo y cierra la puerta suavemente, la cual se cierra con un delicado clic y es testigo de una última serie de muecas bastante ridículas del inglés.

 

Muchos gestos, muchas imitaciones quedas en falsete con fingido acento francés, pero tiene a bien anotar la hora en su libretita que carga a todos lados, porque tonto no es.

                                                                 ⚜ ⚜ ⚜            

—¿Alfred Jones?

 

El inglés, una hora y media después, se recarga sobre el mostrador de una de ocho recepcionistas del departamento de policía. Se revisa el aliento discretamente, trata de peinarse lo mejor que puede con las manos y finge desinterés, echando miraditas hacia el interior como quien no quiere la cosa.

La mujer le indica que sí está, que espere unos momentos. Arthur se pasa esos momentos garabateando en su cuadernillo.

 

—¡Arthur! —el grito de un joven alto y con seguramente un par (él dice que sólo es medio) de kilos de más hace que vuelva la cabeza, sonriéndole paternalmente.

 

—Mira como llevas el cuello —protesta, acomodándoselo cuando se acerca a él.

 

—El cuello nada —se ríe— hace muuuucho que no venías a vermeee —el inglés frunce el ceño, pero sonríe, haciéndose unos pasitos hacia atrás porque, aunque Alfred siempre invadía su espacio personal, jamás iba a estar acostumbrado.

 

—Pues ya no necesitas asesorías de redacción —sonríe, mamá gallina —¿verdad? —cambia el tono a uno severo.

 

—¡No lo hago! —con un tono infantil, le guía hasta su escritorio, sacándose el saco y quedando en tirantes, junto con la pistola. Arthur desvía la mirada, con las mejillas rosas.

 

—¡Qué bueno que has venido! Siempre te digo que los martes ensayamos un poco para los _stunts_ en las motos ¡y no vienes a verme nunca! —se queja y se sienta completamente desfasado por la silla.

 

—No vengo porque me parece una actividad completamente irresponsable —miente el británico— y siéntate bien. Ne… necesito pedirte un favor —anuncia con la boca pequeña.

 

Alfred pone los ojos en blanco, pero corrige la postura, prestándole atención.

 

El periodista suspira.

 

—Hay una noticia sobre un asesinato en el Soho —Alfred cambia su expresión sempiternamente de anuncio de dentífrico por una drásticamente seria— quiero investigarlo para el periódico. Si yo… si logro una buena noticia, me cambiarán de departamento y puede que hasta me asciendan —desvía la mirada— y yo… tú trabajas aquí —pasea la mirada— y quería saber si sabías algo.

 

Alfred se pasa la lengua por los labios y vacila un poco.

 

—¿Por qué ese caso en particular? —desvía el tema.

 

—Porque creo que tengo una pista… han causado cierto revuelo y sería relevante una primicia. Además, te conviene —le sonríe, manipulador— ¿O no quieres salir en primera plana, como el detective en jefe que ha atrapado a un _bloody_ asesino en serie?

 

Tratar de convencer a Alfred F. Jones de hacer literalmente cualquier cosa diciéndole que es un acto heroico es trampa, sucia y mañosa trampa. Funciona doce de diez veces; las dos extras se las inventa él.

 

—Ok… _jeez_ —el joven mira por encima de sus hombros.

 

Ruidos de máquinas de escribir, murmullos de gente atareada y un sonido general de barahúnda sorda reinan el ambiente. Tras comprobar que nadie les hace caso, el chico se vuelve con Arthur.

 

—Es un caso delicado —Arthur se inclina sobre el escritorio, embriagándose del halo de misterio cada vez más— Hay una cuestión… que, de ser descubierta, probablemente no se le prestaría la atención que tiene o que incluso afecte al caso directamente —explica, con un tono profesional que rara vez utiliza.

 

—Eres la segunda persona que actúa toda misteriosa al respecto, ¿cuándo mi apellido cambió de Kirkland a Holmes? —medio en serio y medio en broma.

 

—¿Con quién más has hablado? —entrecierra los ojos a través de las gafas, perspicaz.

 

Arthur traga saliva y se sonroja un poco.

 

—Con un ami… conocido. Un colega, ¡eso es! —Alfred levanta una ceja y, para no variar, se ríe, creyéndolo, aunque sabe que es mentira— Hay toda una atmósfera de intriga en cuanto a este caso y ahora me interesa más que nunca.

 

—Tozudo —chincha el estadounidense, riéndose más.

 

—A callar, niñato —ríe con él, pero se pone serio unos segundos después— ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

 

—Qué —contesta Jones sin dejar de soltar risitas un poco bobas. Arthur frunce el ceño en una de sus clásicas fases regañonas— ¡Ayudarte, quise decir ayudarte!

 

El periodista se cruza de brazos.

 

—Es que es delicado, Artie, de verdad. Si me prometes que no dirás nada hasta que se resuelva…

 

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —protesta, reaccionando como mejor sabe ante cualquier adversidad: refunfuñando— Y no me llames así.

 

—Más pronto si me ayudas —sonríe.

 

—¡Qué voy a ayudarte yo! —replica, refiriéndose a que no podría, aunque quisiera— A mí me parece que en realidad no sabes nada —canturrea, malignillo.

 

La indignación es inmediata.

 

—¡Claro que lo sé todo! —y la respuesta, también. Arthur se ríe sin poder evitarlo— ¡Sé el motivo perfecto por el que les están matando! —suelta sin pensar. En cuestiones normales es más juicioso, de verdad, pero Arthur es un caso especial.

 

—¡Ajá! —salta Arthur, dándole un manotazo leve al escritorio pero que aún así se las arregla para tirar unos portalápices.

 

—¡Nooo! —Alfred se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

 

Arthur sonríe con suficiencia y se plantea una retirada estratégica, sabiendo que terminará por decirle de una forma u otra, pero esperar y convencerle implicaría tener que rogarle un poco, ¡y Arthur Kirkland no le ruega a nadie!

 

—Nos veremos si cambias de opinión —toma su sombrero y comienza a irse— Gracias por la información —se despide, sintiéndose El Gran Detective.

 

Alfred hace morritos y se sienta, derrotado, planteándose buscarle a la noche después de visitar a Antonio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) El término feminidad lo ocupo como característica descriptiva de la época.
> 
> El primer capítulo fueron los cimientos, éste la base, y en los próximos ya van a pasar cosas, lo prometo.


	3. Quid pro quo

El cabello lleva, en honor a la verdad, luciendo completamente impecable y perfecto desde hacía media hora y minutos, pero aún así, como el acto irracional de buscar las llaves en el bolsillo sabiendo plenamente que están ahí, vuelve a acomodárselo con un movimiento que combina poner la cabeza de lazo, agitar el pelo con una mano para acto seguido hacer una vuelta con el cuello que hace volar todo el cabello en un movimiento digno de pintura del renacimiento. Le sonríe al espejo con todo su encanto.

El espejo le sonríe de vuelta.

Las rutinas personales servían de mucho cuando se necesitaba eliminar energía extra; entre la tensión por Antonio y la emoción por Arthur, podría decirse que sí necesitaba un poco de esa usanza doméstica, tan mecánica y sencilla de realizar.

Suspira, poniéndose colonia en el cuello, el pecho y las caderas (es mejor no indagar más), y descolgando la primera de sus dos opciones de ropa, analizándola con la misma mirada que ponía antes de disparar la cámara.

Arthur, por su parte, jamás había odiado más el tiempo y su ridículo pasar.

Había trabajado un poco (esto consistiendo en medio transcribir sus notas, pensar en el francés y nuevas burlas dirigidas a sus gafas y tomar tres litros de té), pero ultimadamente no le llevó más de un par de horas, y ahora mismo se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo, refunfuñando acerca de todo y echándole miradas de reojo a su reloj de vez en cuando.

 

—A las siete, ¿se supone el muy señor que vaya yo a buscarle? —replica entre dientes y con los cachetes medio inflados— ¿Cómo si fuera ésta una…? Ugh —aparta el pensamiento de la cabeza, nervioso.

 

Llevaba el mismo traje de la mañana, pero se había peinado, es decir, había intentado aplacar su cabello de paja lo más que había podido y, misteriosamente, casi lo había logrado.

El cabello era un detalle especial que había que notar, porque, muy consciente de que su apariencia en general no era la más agraciada, lo que le gustaba hacer notar era su arma mortal.

Ésta consistía en el precioso, caro y mejor cuidado que su propia vida _Terraplane_ cupé de la Hudson. Seis cilindros y un elegante estilo art-decó le sentaban de maravilla. La verdad era que cualquier persona tenía la capacidad para verse exquisita dentro de aquel coche, pero Arthur tenía tal porte en cuanto a conducir (o cualquier cosa relacionada) se refería, que de verdad parecía una extensión más de él.

Aun así, su apariencia le había representado un problema hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que literalmente se estaba arreglando para Francis, motivo por el cual ya se había fumado media cajita de Lukcys (y se había puesto un alfiler en el cuello de la camisa).

Francis, por su parte, cerró la puerta del mini vestidor que tenía escondido en su oficina (que en realidad era un baño, pero para él había otras prioridades) y sacó algunos documentos para fingirse trabajando mientras le esperaba.

Arthur tomaba las llaves y las metía al bolsillo de su abrigo.

El francés jugueteaba con la pluma de fuente, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos y teniendo una idea.

Con el tiempo bien medido, saca el coche del estacionamiento del edificio, no sin antes acomodarlo rápidamente y cerrar bien la guantera con llave. Mira el reloj con las manos sobre el volante, teniendo que secárselas un poco contra el pantalón.

Iba en tiempo.

Con parsimonia y una sonrisita malévola, Francis le mete mano al reloj de madera de la pared. Después, al del escritorio.

Conduce a través de la ciudad, más relajado a medida que se acerca a su destino. Piensa en el cauce que han tomado los hechos y por una vez, permite que la emoción se desvanezca en un sentimiento de ilusión genuina, sincera esperanza de que esto le permita llevar su vida por un camino que de verdad pueda hacerle conseguir sus metas.

El sentimiento le reconforta y le asusta al mismo tiempo.

Bonnefoy vuelve a sentarse elegantemente en su silla, complacido.

* * *

 

Ser llamado a la oficina del capitán era, con frecuencia, motivo de terror entre los compañeros de trabajo de Alfred Jones. En su caso, por el contrario, normalmente era para llevarse una felicitación por parte de su jefe o inclusive una invitación para ir a por unos tragos después de la jornada laboral. Una mezcla entre el pesado carisma del muchacho y que, a pesar de su representativo infantilismo, sí que se tomaba su trabajo en serio.

Por eso, al cruzar la puerta y ver la expresión seria de su superior, la sonrisa le disminuyó un par de milímetros, lo cual era bastante para los estándares del americano.

 

—Alfred, siéntate.

 

El chico tragó saliva, obedeciendo.

 

—Gilbert, pasa —el joven, de cabello y piel blancas, se sentó junto a Alfred, mirándole con confusión y cierta complicidad.

 

Alfred se mordió el labio inferior, intuyendo que podría tratarse de algún reporte sobre el uso de las motos y de cómo casi atropellan a una ancianita, pero venga, darle permiso al par de hiperactivos de ser parte del equipo de acrobacias era más culpa del capitán que de ellos mismos, ¿verdad?

 

—Miren, seré breve. Ustedes son de mis mejores oficiales, los preferidos para ascender al departamento de detectives —ambos hinchan el pecho simultáneamente— trabajan arduamente a pesar de… incidentes ocasionales —pone las llaves de una de las motocicletas sobre su escritorio y Alfred traga saliva— No se me ocurre exactamente por qué, pero por algún motivo, parecen especialmente interesados en el caso de los asesinatos en serie que han acontecido en los últimos días. Me han informado que ustedes dos —el hombre los mira por encima de las gafas— han estado preguntando al personal de la Unidad de Homicidios y la de Escena de Crimen —Alfred abre la boca, pero su interlocutor le detiene alzando una mano— No quiero saber, sus razones tendrán, pero debo pedirles que se centren en su trabajo regular. Ambos —mira a Gilbert— Cuando sean detectives, pueden hacer lo que quieran, mientras, quédense dentro de su zona. Es un consejo y una orden.

Alfred vuelve a hacer ademán de replicar, pero Gilbert le detiene del brazo con una mirada cargada de sentido.

 

—No hay problema —fuerza una sonrisa, y con un movimiento de cabeza se despiden, saliendo de la oficina.

 

—Chivatos —protesta Alfred, sacando el labio inferior— No se puede confiar en nadie.

 

Gilbert echa una mirada de reojo alrededor suyo.

 

—Ha sido Dylan. Por algún motivo, ha mantenido un secretismo siniestro acerca del caso, seguro que él ha sido —le susurra en confidencia.

 

—¿Dylan?

 

—Hombre, ¡espabila! El capitán de la División de Detectives, ése de las cejas que es hermano de tu amiguito —alza las cejas con la última palabra.

Alfred pone los ojos en blanco, pero se sonroja un poco.

 

—Arthur no me lo ha dicho. ¡Jo! ¿Pero por qué se han molestado tanto? Si siempre nos metemos hasta la morgue y nadie dice nada —suelta, el cínico.

 

—Pues no lo sé. Igual no sabían mucho, eso, o no nos han querido decir nada. Pregúntale al cejas, seguro sabe algo. Que no creas que no los he visto cuchicheando hace rato.

 

—Me estaba preguntando precisamente algo sobre el caso —confiesa— a lo mejor… sí convendría que se supiera —Gilbert le mira con horror— No, ya sé, ya sé, no me refiero a todo el tema, pero sí que se le dé más atención. A mí me huele a que están intentando enterrarlo; se me hace rarísimo que lo estén ocultando tanto.

 

—Estoy preocupado por ellos —sentencia Gilbert, mucho más serio.

 

Alfred suspira.

 

—Todos estamos preocupados por ellos. No es coincidencia que todos hayan sido clientes de Toni.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres reconsiderar…?

 

—No —espeta, taxativo— Anda, que hay que terminar el papeleo para antes de las siete.

 

Gilbert se encoje de hombros y le mira de reojo, yendo a sentarse.

 

—Llámale —canturrea después de un rato, habiendo encarpetado todos los reportes faltantes.

 

—¡No me dijo que su hermano estaba aquí! —lloriquea, completamente transparente.

 

El albino suelta una carcajada escandalosa.

 

—¡Soy su mejor amigo y no me contó nada! —protesta, de manera infantil.

 

—¡Pues llámale! —la voz de la maldad con acento alemán se posa como diablillo sobre su hombro.

 

Sin necesidad de repetírselo, descuelga el teléfono a la velocidad de la luz y lo hace.

 

En Queens, a Arthur casi se le cae el cigarrillo dentro de la taza de té y tiene un micro infarto simultáneamente.

 

—¡Arthur! —le acusa con su voz que resuena en la línea, a tal grado que seguro le habría oído sin teléfono de por medio.

 

—¡Jones, _bloody hell_!

 

—No grito, no grito —baja el volumen medio decibelio— ¡No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano aquí! ¡Y en la policía! —lloriquea de manera infantil, volviendo a medio volarle los tímpanos.

 

Arthur aprieta los ojos, porque lo que quería era precisamente que no se enterara.

 

—Pues no lo sabía —contesta, cosa que es mentira, pero, en honor a dicha mentira, se había enterado apenas ayer.

 

—¡Cómo no vas a saber, es tu hermano! —vuelve a protestar, aunque más calmado.

 

—De ser posible, trato de olvidarme de su existencia, lo sabes —zanja, sin querer hablar del tema.

 

—Pero eres mi mejor amigo —susurra, y Arthur no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

 

—¿Y tú cómo te has enterado? —pregunta, cayendo en la cuenta.

 

—Ah, sí jefe, allá voy —Alfred se ríe nerviosamente, porque sabe que si se entera que Gilbert anda cotilleando en sus cosas se va a enfadar— Adiósnosvemos —y le cuelga, tan tranquilo.

 

* * *

 

 

En un tiempo perfectamente calculado, Arthur Kirkland se estaciona, como si los dioses lo hubieran auspiciado, en un sitio libre justo delante de las puertas de la _Silver Screen_ , con una sonrisa imborrable sobre los labios.

 

—Adelante —dice Francis con voz aterciopelada al ver a una de las chicas de recepción asomarse por su puerta, sabiendo exactamente a quién viene a anunciar porque desde hace una hora mandó decir que no estaba para nadie que no fuera un hombre malhumorado y cejón.

 

—Hora en punto —sonríe Arthur, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Al fin, estaba a punto de irme a casa —Francis se levanta para descolgar su abrigo, fingiendo desinterés.

 

—¡Ja! Ya decía yo que los franceses son una manga de desobligados. La cortesía está reservada únicamente para los caballeros ingleses.

 

—Cortesía la mía de esperarte, mira la hora —le coquetea, haciendo como que mira el reloj en su muñeca —Cinco minutos tarde, no es mucho, así que te lo perdono.

 

—¿Cinco minutos en dónde? —Arthur ni siquiera se molesta en revisar la hora ahí mismo; jamás, jamás de los jamases llegaba tarde.

 

—Pues aquí —levanta la muñeca— ahí —señala el reloj en la pared— y en cualquier parte de Brooklyn. Pero no te preocupes, a cualquiera podría pasarle —avanza hacia la puerta y sale.

 

—No sé dónde te enseñaron a leer los números, pero aquí pone la hora más los dos minutos que… —mira el reloj de caoba en la pared y se le borra la expresión de suficiencia —¡Eh!  ¡Que no es mi culpa que tengas los relojes igual de girados que el cerebro.

 

—Anda, échales la culpa a los relojes —pica Francis, sintiéndose completamente vengado de las burlas de los lentes —metiéndose al ascensor.

 

—¡Pues la tienen! ¡Los has trucado! —Arthur sólo defendía un par de cosas con tal pasión: su puntualidad y su coche.

 

—¡Trucado!

 

Bajan hasta la recepción, tras una meticulosa, fantasiosa y enredada explicación de cómo Francis seguro había desmontado todos los relojes para que dieran la hora equivocada que no tenía lógica alguna.

 

—Me halaga que me consideres tan inteligente como para ejecutar tal plan maestro, pero ¿por qué no simplemente admitir que _puede_ que el gran monsieur Kirkland llegue tarde cinco minutos? Eres periodista, debes estar acostumbrado a aceptar la realidad tal cual es —le guiña un ojo, atravesando el vestíbulo.

 

—No. He. Llegado. Tarde —Arthur frunce el ceño, pero sonríe levemente.

 

—Qué poco objetivo. Emma, ¿me quieres decir por favor a qué hora llegó el caballero?

 

—A las seis con cinco minutos de la tarde, Francis —responde Emma, habiendo recibido perfectas instrucciones de añadir dichos minutos a cualquier hora que hubiese llegado.

 

—Gracias, _mon amour_ —cruza las puertas de cristal, aguantándose una risa malévola.

 

— _Guisias, munamú_ —refunfuña Arthur y mira a la chica con cara de circunstancias.

 

—Lo haces mal, es _mon amour._

 

—No Francis, en un idioma de personas es _my love._ Claro que, si quieres comunicarte en modo primitivo, puedes usar esas locuciones tan feas y nasales —agita la mano despectivamente, arrugando la nariz.

 

—Entiendo que no todo el mundo comprenda una lengua tan elevada como lo es el… _oh là là_ —sonríe de lado al ver a Arthur abrirle la puerta del coche, asombrándole más que literalmente le abra la puerta en lugar de quitarle simplemente el seguro, que el coche en sí.

 

Alza una ceja y sonríe de lado, preguntándose si de verdad le estaba coqueteando.

 

—¿El qué? ¿El inglés? Por supuesto —sigue Arthur bastante mono, sosteniéndole la puerta.

 

Francis inclina la cabeza y entra, con plena intención de que Arthur termine de ser el perfecto _chauffeur_ y le cierre la puerta, cosa que, contra todo pronóstico de quien le conozca un poco, hace con una naturalidad espantosa.

Arthur se sonroja un poco sin notarlo, encendiendo el motor y comenzando a conducir.

 

—¿Por qué no me diste simplemente la dirección? —pregunta el inglés después de un rato, hinchando los cachetes.

 

Francis se pasa una mano por el cabello y le sonríe.

 

—¿Te molesta mi compañía?

 

—Sí —pica, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 

—Ah, pues por eso —Arthur le mira de reojo— Pareces el tipo de hombre que necesita supervisión.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Espía! —le acusa riendo, pero se sonroja un poco porque es un poco cierto. Es decir, ya le había robado una foto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta —Así que ahora además de cuidarse de espaguetis mafiosos hay que evadir espías franceses —pone los ojos en blanco— ¿cuándo van a aprender los continentales que nosotros los isleños _hicimos_ las Américas para huir de ellos? —Francis suelta una carcajada corta.

 

—Querrás cuidar esa xenofobia tan bonita que tienes cuando lleguemos —indica— Yo te doy un beso, pero Lovino te voltea la cara como le llames espagueti —suelta, porque, al parecer, es el día de las movidas arriesgadas.

 

El británico da un volantazo y Francis ahoga una risilla.

 

—¡¿Qué?!

 

—Que te voltea la cara como le llames espagueti, en serio, creo que, con ese carácter, mejor no te le acerques demasiado —reprime la risa lo más que puede al verle la cara completamente roja.

 

Arthur sacude la cabeza, pensando que debe haber escuchado mal por el acento, ¡malditos franceses confusos!

 

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

 

—No, no lo hice. Ya lo verás —hace una pequeña pausa— en realidad, me preocupa un poco Antonio.

 

Arthur le mira de reojo.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Francis le sonríe con un deje de tristeza y algo de complicidad, sin responder.

* * *

 

Y llegan.

Las farolas tenues que comienzan a iluminar las calles tuvieron a bien acomodarse casi de esquina a esquina del establecimiento, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante bonito. Tenía una pinta entre europea y americana que mezclaba estilos tradicionales con modernos de la época, y Arthur pudo intuir desde que cruzaron la puerta que era el tipo de sitio al cual Francis pertenecía.

Bohemio, algo austero a causa de la época, pero elegante.

“Repipi”, pensó Arthur, sonriendo de lado.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, cosa extraña para una cafetería a tales horas, aunque más de cerca se fijó que era lo más parecido a un bar que estaba permitido en la época, todos o al menos la gran mayoría, caballeros, incluyendo el par de meseros.

Una pequeña corrección, habría dicho el cerebro de Arthur si no estuviese tan ocupado en no enviar sangre extra hacia su rostro, lo cual logra, parcialmente. Estaba lleno de gente bastante guapa.

Si bien no iban en traje de noche, sí podía decirse que no llevaban su ropa de trabajo. Conversaciones, risas graves y una música tenue de jazz armonizaban la estampa.

 

—¿Francis? —le llama, ligeramente cohibido.

 

—Shhh —el francés le toma del antebrazo y le jala a lo largo del establecimiento— Vamos a buscar a Antonio. ¿Te agrado?

 

La pregunta descoloca a Arthur.

 

—No —dice con una sonrisa.

 

—Pues Antonio te va a caer peor, así que, por el bien de tu labor de Sherlock Holmes, no hagas algún comentario demasiado petulante o… bueno, pues tuyo.

 

—Entendido, no hablo —replica, alzando una ceja.

 

Francis simplemente le sonríe, porque en parte lo dice en serio, y le cuchichea algo a un mesero, quien se dirige a una puerta a lado de la cocina.

Un par de segundos después, un hombre con pinta mediterránea sale por ella, alzando los brazos hacia Francis y abrazándole como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

 

—¡Antonio! ¿Cómo estás?

 

El aludido le dedica una sonrisa cansada.

 

—Mejor, en realidad. He hablado con Jones, ha quedado de venir en una hora —Arthur les espía, medio escondido atrás de Francis— Me ha dicho que no dirá nada a la policía y que tratará de investigar por su cuenta —suspira— creo que Lovino no lo está sobrellevando tan bien.

 

—Como si tú lo llevaras mejor —le acaricia la cara un poco, marcando sus ojeras— te cuida lo mejor que puede.

 

—Está adentro aterrorizando a mis cocineros —sonríe levemente, mirando hacia la puerta— ¿Quién es este conejito que has traído esta vez? —desvía el tema, mirando a Arthur con curiosidad.

 

El conejito frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, ignorando toda la pregunta adrede, mientras Francis se sonroja ligeramente.

 

—Cuidado, que muerde —le susurra en confidencia y en francés y se gira un poco para presentarles— Monsieur Arthur Kirkland, Antonio Fernández.

 

El inglés sonríe un poco de lado al notar la fuerza del saludo, gesto que Antonio le devuelve. Francis, por su parte, intenta poner cara de póquer, ligeramente nervioso.

 

—Arthur es periodista en el Times —el británico le da una sutil mirada de advertencia y Francis, inteligentemente, decide no mencionar la sección— y le ha llamado la atención el caso… con Félix —Antonio se tensa, sin poder evitarlo— Ya sé, ya sé —prosigue, al notar su nerviosismo— pero es verdad que han estado enterrando el caso un poco y creo que nos vendría bien mínimamente tener el apoyo de la gente… al menos para que la… situación deje de tenernos como blanco.

 

El ibérico suspira.

 

 

—Decir eso es como asegurarse que mate a otras personas en lugar de nosotros —Francis aprieta los ojos, porque sabe que es verdad, pero prefiere mandar a la mierda a la moralidad si se trata de Antonio y Lovino— Pero, si Alfred no puede hacer nada…

 

—Espera, has dicho Jones antes… ¿Alfred Jones? ¿Alfred Fitzgerald Jones? —Arthur mira a Antonio, quien asiente— ¡Esto era lo que iba a decirme!

 

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Le conoces? —pregunta Francis.

 

—Sí, sí. En realidad, dijo que sabía el motivo de toda la serie de asesinatos, pero no quiso decírmela, cosa que ustedes también están evitando —les acusa— ¿Qué puede ser tan catastrófico como para mantenerlo tan en secreto?

 

Antonio se muerde el labio y mira a Francis con cara de “¿le dices tú o le digo yo?”.

Francis le contesta con mirada de cachorro abandonado.

Arthur parpadea; no entiende nada.

Y después se le ocurre mirar alrededor, donde aproximadamente el cuarenta por ciento de los clientes está medio encaramado sobre la otra mitad y no hay ninguna mujer visible. Hay una especie de _host_ en la puerta, que más bien parece vigilar el exterior, y las persianas estaban completamente cerradas.

 

—Oh —Arthur se sonroja levemente, más por la necedad que tuvo al obviar todas las señales (Francis invadiendo su espacio personal y esta parte específica del Soho) que la estampa propiamente, demasiado inmiscuido en sus asuntos como para permitirse perder el tiempo en tales detalles.

 

—Bueno, pues por eso —Francis se encoje de hombros, pero presta atención a su reacción.

 

Pero Arthur no pronuncia palabra alguna, con la mirada en un punto perdido, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado expuesto.

 

—¡Ja! ¡Le has roto! —suelta Toni, riéndose por lo bajo— Le has traído sin decirle nada solamente porque te gusta, ¿verdad? —le susurra en español, mientras el inglés sigue en su drama sin enterarse.

Francis sonríe un poco, tímidamente, atrapado.

 

—No le he dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que no hará nada demasiado imprudente —replica, no muy seguro en realidad.

 

—Ya, el que sea _gay_ no te da la garantía de que no vaya a salir corriendo a armar un escándalo, y, honestamente, prefiero morir aquí adentro limpiando vasos que en una cárcel de mala muerte.

 

—Ahí dentro ya es una cárcel de mala muerte —mira hacia la cocina, de donde se escuchan los gritos en inglés e italiano de Lovino— No va a pasar nada, realmente le importa esto, y creo aún más ahora, que puede identificarse un poco.

 

—¿Él? —Antonio le mira con escepticismo y Arthur por fin vuelve de su ensimismamiento con un carraspeo— No me lo tomes a mal, pero tiene toda la pinta de un remilgado que va a morir virgen dentro de su nube de burguesía.

 

Arthur le dedica una mueca de asco, alzando la nariz y Antonio mira a Francis con una cara de “te lo dije”.

 

—Mi “pinta” no determina nada —se cruza de brazos— tal para cual, latinos superficiales —espeta, deseando poder hacer una retirada triunfal, pero es que _sí_ le interesaba el caso y, por una vez en la vida, no iba a comprometer su futuro en aras de su temperamento.

 

—Todas las víctimas han sido atacadas después de salir de aquí —cambia de tema Francis— No hay un orden o un patrón que nos permita determinar cuándo pasará, así que, como puedes intuir, estamos todos bastante nerviosos —les dedica una mirada de advertencia a ambos.

 

Arthur suspira y saca su inseparable libretita café.

 

—Pensé en cerrar por unos días, pero la policía ordenó que mantuviéramos abierto para poder patrullar y obtener alguna pista o algún sospechoso, pero, como puedes ver, no lo han hecho. Alfred dijo que vendría y se quedaría hasta cerrar por unos días —Arthur sonríe sin darse cuenta, orgulloso— pero, aun así…

 

—Esperaremos a que llegue para tener la información completa —decide Arthur, guardando sus notas y mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta— Y después veré que puedo hacer. Tal vez una denuncia social atraiga demasiada atención a tu negocio, pero es una opción en la que podemos contar si de verdad se sienten en peligro.

 

Antonio le mira no muy convencido, pero se encoje de hombros, se excusa y va hacia la cocina.

 

Arthur suspira, yendo instintivamente hacia la barra.

 

—Al menos podrías haberme avisado —replica, sonriendo un poco después de pedir un _espresso_ , ya que la noche parecía ir para largo.

 

—Lo hice, de manera sutil —Kirkland arquea una ceja— Tal vez demasiado sutil, siento no ser un _hooligan_. Lindo coche, por cierto.

 

—Del año* —Arthur sonríe, orgulloso— Le cambié la horrible tapicería marrón por esa blanca tan bonita.

 

—Tal vez al final sí que me convengas —ronronea Bonnefoy, recargándose sobre la barra y pidiendo una copa de vino— Al final va a resultar que no tienes tan mal gusto como pensaba… exceptuando, claro, la ropa. ¿Dónde te han hecho esto? —no puede evitar tocarle; le hace unas pinzas con las manos bajo los brazos.

Arthur le da unos manotazos leves para que le suelte.

 

—Por ahí. ¿Cómo es que conoces a Antonio? —pregunta, aparentemente de la nada.

 

Francis sonríe.

 

—Imagínate la noche más fría y lluviosa en Manhattan —comienza, dándole un sorbo a su copa, gesto que Arthur imita sin notarlo.

 

—Una noche de verano en Londres, prosigue —se ríe, poniéndole un montón de atención.

 

—Mi equipaje consistía en un par de velices llenos de ropa preciosa y nada funcional para el frío —Arthur se ríe con burla, pero bastante empatía— Mi único abrigo estaba completamente empapado, así que me refugié en una estación de subterráneo y planeaba quedarme en el andén hasta morir románticamente congelado.

 

—Dramático.

 

—Entonces, una figura igual de desmadejada que yo me preguntó si estaba bien. ¿Sabes que hay muchos europeos con sueños febriles que se lanzan fuera del continente sin nada más que lo que llevan puesto? Pues quiso la suerte que nos encontráramos y superáramos la noche más larga y fría de nuestras vidas con el poder del amor fraterno —idealiza Francis, cuando la realidad era simplemente que Antonio había visto un alma más desgraciada que la suya y su propio sentimentalismo le había obligado a ayudarle, para después descubrir que se caían bien.

 

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

 

—Mira, con eso puedo iniciar una columna de historias para señoras o nacionalistas —se burla.

 

—¡Venga! ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? —protesta Francis.

 

—Llevar un paraguas —suelta, sarcástico— Probablemente te habría robado —confiesa, más en serio que en broma.

 

Francis se ríe de buena gana.

 

—Ni robándome la ropa se te podría pegar el buen gusto.

 

—Anda, ¿desde cuándo buen gusto es vestir como tapicería persa?

 

—Al menos no luzco como recepcionista de funeraria.

 

—¡Ja! Honestamente no me fío de gente que tiene problemas de percepción —hace un gesto como de acomodarse las gafas.

 

—¡Jum! —Francis se vuelve a su copa.

 

Arthur sonríe al ver que le ha molestado.

 

—No vas a delatar…nos, ¿verdad? —pregunta Francis después de un rato, con un tono ligeramente vulnerable.

 

—¿Eh? —pregunta Arthur, descolocado. Francis mira alrededor— Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué haría algo así?

 

Francis sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

 

—Las precauciones nunca sobran, _mon ami_ —gira en el banquillo y se recarga con los codos y la espalda sobre la barra— Especialmente con hombres con tu… genio.

 

Es que la respuesta brazos cruzados-ceño fruncido es alarmantemente inmediata.

 

—Qué genio —pregunta sin entonar, mirándole fijamente.

 

Francis se ríe, considerando la imagen bastante adorable.

 

—Ése mismo. Los de tu tipo, esos son los más peligrosos —le mira intensamente.

 

Arthur levanta una ceja, sonriendo de lado.

 

—¿Mi tipo? Vaya, vaya con el _connoisseur_ —le coquetea, sintiendo un leve pinchazo de decepción que no alcanza a percibir.

 

—Pues no es que sea un _amateur_.

 

—¿Y cómo es mi tipo? Ilústreme.

 

Francis se mesa la barbita, escrutándole con los ojos. Arthur se sonroja un poco, pero no desvía la mirada.

 

Los ojos de Francis bajan irremediablemente a su boca, gesto que Arthur imita con plena consciencia.

 

—Peligroso —susurra Francis, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

 

Arthur sonríe con un gesto taimado que pocas veces utiliza, completamente complacido con esa valoración.

 

Al otro lado de la barra, Antonio y Lovino les espían, a través de la ventanilla redonda de una de las puertas de la cocina.

 

—¡Van a besarse! —susurra Lovino, con la vista clavada en las dos figuras.

 

—No, mira cómo sus rostros están demasiado juntos, pero sus cuerpos no se tocan. Francis va lento —observa, sorprendido.

 

—Pues yo no le veo nada de especial al inglés éste —escupe Lovino, desdeñoso— además de las cejas.

 

Antonio se ríe.

 

—Francis no suele hablar tanto con las personas que trae aquí —valora.

 

Lovino se separa de la ventana para dejar salir a un mesero y se cruza de brazos.

 

—Bien, suficiente distracción. ¿Quién es ése y por qué has estado hablando tanto con él?

 

Antonio sonríe con toda la culpabilidad del mundo tatuada en su cara.

 

—Es la cita de Francis, ya… —el italiano le echa una mirada… una señora mirada— es un periodista, amigo de Francis —confiesa, derrotado— Tal vez pueda ayudarnos, si la policía decide enterrar el caso… es mejor que nada.

 

Lovino desvía la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

—Bien —baja los brazos, resignado.

 

A Antonio se le cae el alma a los pies. Lovino resignado era aún peor que Lovino enojado; significaba que las cosas iban lo suficientemente mal como para dejar de preocuparse y atenerse a las consecuencias.

 

—No —responde a la pregunta muda del español— Es que de verdad no podemos hacer más de lo que estamos haciendo —puntualiza— Además, no creo que el americano ése… —se vuelve hacia la ventana— Ah, mira, hablando del diablo.

 

Alfred entra seguido por Gilbert, inmediatamente buscándolos con la mirada. Antonio sale a su encuentro junto con Lovino, el primero a palmearle la espalda a su amigo, agradeciéndole sinceramente su compañía; el segundo, completamente dispuesto a usar las técnicas sicilianas más oscuras para interrogar a Alfred.

 

El americano traga saliva, al conocer perfectamente la mirada tensa de Lovino.

 

—Ha habido una… situación —sonríe, nervioso.

 

Lovino se cruza de brazos y Alfred suspira.

 

—Alguien de la Unidad de Crimen se ha enterado que nos hemos estado inmiscuyendo en un caso que no es de nuestra división y el capitán… nos ha vetado de él por favor no te enfades —pronuncia lo último a una velocidad récord, pero que aún así el italiano se las arregla para entender.

 

— _Merda_ —susurra, aunque algo dentro de sí ya sabía que no iban a lograr gran cosa por la vía legal; las ventajas de haber vivido frente al rechazo toda su vida— Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

 

—Por mi parte, haré todo lo posible para asegurar su seguridad, heroicamente —pone las manos en la cadera, Lovino hace una mueca de fastidio, pero sonríe, porque sí es carismático el muchacho y sabe que de verdad quiere ayudarles, aunque no vaya a decírselo nunca— Tengo un amigo que quizá nos podría ayudar, es periodista y…

 

—Vaya tela que tienen con los periodistas hoy —gira la cabeza hacia donde Arthur y Francis siguen conversando— Estoy comenzando a pensar que quizás no sea tan mala idea.

 

—¿Quién…? ¡Oh! ¡Arthur! —grita a voz en cuello.

  
El aludido da un respingo tal que se tira media tacita en las manos, que, para su suerte, debido a tener la boca ocupada discutiéndole a Francis ya estaba medio frío.

Arthur se sonroja, sintiéndose extrañamente atrapado. Alfred ni se entera; va directo hacia él con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta el policía, nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

 

Francis los mira con curiosidad.

 

—Te robo el caso, al parecer —Arthur le sonríe, limpiándose con su pañuelo y se detiene en seco— Un momento, ¡yo estoy enfadado contigo! —se cruza de brazos, todo indignadillo.

 

—Pero no pasa nada, ¡si ni le he hablado de ti ni nada! —hace una especie de puchero.

 

—¡Faltaba más! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a respetar la privacidad de las personas? Y aparte de cotilla, maleducado, saluda a míster Bonnefoy —le riñe y señala al francés.

 

Francis le dedica una sonrisa completamente encantadora y Alfred se ríe un poco bobamente al estrecharle la mano porque venga, el hombre es guapo.

 

—Pues no sé a qué hayas venido —sentencia, echándole una mirada a Bonnefoy súper obvia— Pero es genial que estés aquí —se ríe, para no variar y se recarga en la barra— En realidad creo que nos vas a terminar ayudando tú más que nadie —Arthur alza las cejas, mirando a Francis de reojo.

 

—¿Yo? —pregunta, entre cohibido y emocionado. Francis se muerde el labio.

 

—Sí, tú —Lovino sale de atrás de Alfred, sin saludar y sin el trato formal, seguido por Antonio— _Alfredo_ nos ha dicho que la policía no sirve para nada, así que a ver si tú sí.

 

Arthur arruga la nariz, un poco más por el insulto velado hacia el americano (quien, por cierto, sigue ahí tan sonriente sin haberse dado cuenta), y está a punto de responderle con algo mordaz cuando Bonnefoy le toma del antebrazo.

 

—En realidad tenemos una especie de indicio —apunta el francés—Arthur ha encontrado algo en las fotografías que tomé… _merde_ , debimos haberlas traído.

 

Arthur carraspea.

 

—Aquí se puede ver el abrigo de un hombre —señala Kirkland, tras sacar la fotografía del bolsillo y Francis abre la boca, medio indignado y medio divertido— que prevaleció durante todos sus disparos, es decir, hasta media noche. Esta persona, por la posición hacia donde veía, tuvo que forzosamente ver a cualquiera que haya pasado por el callejón esa noche. Si pudiéramos identificarle…

 

Alfred se acerca a mirar la imagen y palidece cuando la ve.

 

—Oh… —susurra alejándose un poco y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Arthur, mientras todos siguen mirando la fotografía y Francis sigue explicando.

 

—Me tengo que ir jaja… despídeme de todos, adiós —murmura, con una sonrisa forzada.

 

—Pero no me has dicho nada… ¿estás bien?

 

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Es que tengo sueño, y mi perro está enfermo, sí ¡eso!

 

Arthur le mira, nada convencido.

 

—Pregúntale a Gilbert todo, ¿vale? Eh, luego te llamo, adiós —sale, sin llevarse su sombrero ni su abrigo, caminando a largas zancadas, mientras Arthur se queda completamente descolocado.

 

Ya estaba a punto de ir tras él, cuando Francis le toma del hombro con suavidad.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunta con su voz aterciopelada.

 

—Nada… —susurra, aún con su sombrero entre las manos—Me ha dicho que busque a Gilbert, ¿está aquí?

 

—Sí —sonríe, y no hace ningún ademán de ir a buscarle.

 

—Pues aparta, tengo que hablar con él —le sonríe de vuelta sin moverse ni un centímetro; la rapidez con la que entraban en ese bucle de sonrisitas y flirteos era hasta ridícula.

 

—Vamos —sigue sin moverse; se pasa el cabello tras la oreja.

 

—¡Pues vamos! —Arthur se ríe, le pasa una mano por la espalda y se acercan de nuevo a los demás.

 

Antonio levanta una ceja al verlos tan abrazados, pero no dice nada. Lovino les clava los ojos con una cara de mafioso clásica de la Casa Vargas.

 

El inglés se aclara la garganta y le suelta.

 

—¡Gilbert, _mon amour!_ —le llama Francis al albino, quien estaba ahí medio ignorando a la comitiva, diciendo que eso ya lo sabía él y demás.

 

—Alfred se ha pirado y me ha dejado a mí con todo el trabajo —se “queja”.

 

—Ya, y no disfrutas de ser el policía estrella para nada —le acusa el galo.

 

—Alguien tiene que serlo —sonríe mostrando un colmillo y Arthur pone los ojos en blanco— Ah, Arthur, milagro que hayas salido de tu cripta —le saluda, palmeándole la espalda con un poco demasiada fuerza.

 

El periodista se sacude la mano de encima, irritado, porque Gilbert no le cae especialmente bien: considera que es una mala influencia para Alfred (no que él por sí solo sea imprudente, qué va).

 

—Y tú fuera del trabajo, para no variar —apunta, mordaz.

 

El hombre rueda los ojos y se carcajea un poco.

 

—Es la hora de salida, idiota. Las personas con vida realmente salimos —se encoge de hombros— Me alegra que te hayas dado una oportunidad, te iban a salir telarañas por ahí como siguieras de virgen —le pica— aunque te advierto que aquí la gente tiene criterio, así que no esperes que te hagan mucho caso.

 

El inglés de dedica una mirada asesina, pero se ruboriza un poco, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Francis que, para su buena o mala suerte, le sonríe de lado, seductor.

 

—Por cierto, conocí a tu hermano, una persona encantadora, se ve que es de familia —medio miente.

 

Arthur suelta una risita sarcástica, misma que se le corta cuando escucha lo de su hermano.

 

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurra, amenazante.

 

—Tu hermano, el de la policía, es el que nos cortó toda relación con el caso. Así que bien, ya saben a quién culpar —sonríe, malicioso.

 

—Ni siquiera le hablo, por mí que se muera —Francis le escucha con atención— Pero si se está metiendo, significa que es importante. Se ha mudado expresamente para ayudar en la investigación de un caso internacional, así que, si se está metiendo también en éste, algo tiene que haber. De las víctimas… ¿no había alguien importante…?

 

—Todos son importantes —suelta Lovino, agresivo.

 

Arthur aprieta los ojos.

 

—De renombre, o inmiscuido en la política. Lo siento —añade con la voz baja.

 

—No… no especialmente —interviene Antonio— Aunque sí eran amigos nuestros. No les han robado nada, así que eso podemos descartarlo —valora.

 

—Pues hombre, pregúntale —Gilbert le da un empellón suave con el hombre— Tienes fuente de primera mano.

 

—¡No! —suelta, agobiado.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntan al unísono Francis y Gilbert.

 

—No le hablo, es en serio.

 

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo —Lovino se cruza de brazos— si es que quieres tener la noticia. _Quid pro quo._

 

—Pero… —voltea a ver a Francis, porque de verdad no le soporta.

 

Francis le sonríe con resignación.

Arthur se muerde el labio inferior, detestando tener que relacionarse con su familia en lo más mínimo, pero a la vez sabiendo que los sacrificios eran necesarios para cumplir ciertas metas. Otro dramático.

 

—De acuerdo —suspira, derrotado —mañana iré a buscarle, aunque no garantizo nada.

 

—Lo dicho, es de familia. A todo esto, ¿dónde se ha metido el cuatro ojos?

 

—Se fue hace un momento… una especie de emergencia —le excusa Arthur.

 

Suena el teléfono tras la barra y Lovino corre a contestar, mientras Arthur interroga a Antonio un poco más acerca de las víctimas. Todos hombres jóvenes, con trabajo estable, sin pareja, acuchillados en el abdomen con puñaladas precisas, sin señales de mucho forcejeo.

 

—¡Antonio! —le grita después de un rato, bastante violentamente.

 

La mitad del restaurante voltea a verle, pero no les hace caso, caminando rápidamente hacia Antonio, a quien le explica unas cosas rápidamente en italiano muy

cerrado, rápidamente y con expresiones muy ofuscadas. Lovino trata de salir, forcejeando un poco con Antonio, llegando a los gritos.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Gilbert, frunciendo el ceño, gesto imitado por Arthur, preocupado.

 

Francis intenta comprender algo, sin mucho éxito, más que palabras sueltas.

 

— _Quoi?_ —dice, de repente— Espera, Antonio, ¿qué has dicho? —le toma de los hombros, visiblemente agobiado.

 

Antonio no responde, pero apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Francis, soltando un único sollozo. No suelta a Lovino en todo el proceso.

 

—Han… —comienza Lovino ya en inglés, con la voz temblorosa y perdida. Se aclara la garganta y prosigue, con voz solemne— Es de la estación de policía. Ha habido otro asesinato.

 

Hace una pausa, usando toda su fuerza para no quebrarse.

 

—Era mi hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El auto en realidad es de 1934, pero ¿a quién le importa con tremendo cliffhanger, eh?


	4. Dylan Kirkland

> Tenía el sentido común de saber cuándo podía amenazar. En definitiva, era un hombre discreto; exactamente lo que interesaba a la Familia.
> 
> Mario Puzo, El Padrino.

* * *

 

Francis se acerca a pasos agigantados y sacude al italiano, quien parece querer seguir hablando sin conseguirlo.

—¿Feliciano? —pregunta con delicadeza, sin querer exaltar más al mayor de los Vargas— ¿Feliciano… qué has dicho? —prosigue, sin atreverse a pronunciar las palabras, como si decirlas las hiciera realidad.

—No, no —musita Lovino, con la voz ronca— Feliciano, él ha llamado —un suspiro de alivio colectivo se hace oír entre el pequeño corro que se había formado a causa de los gritos de Lovino, haciendo eco a sus palabras —Han encontrado a otro. Ellos estaban… —trata de continuar, demasiado impactado como para seguir.

Antonio se le acerca suavemente y lo arrastra hasta uno de los bancos de la barra, para que se sostenga y Lovino lo hace, sin mucha autonomía en estos instantes. Acto seguido, se dispone a explicar lo que le había gritado el italiano hacía unos instantes: que había sido Feliciano quien había encontrado al hombre agonizante, quien era, fatídica y naturalmente, cliente asiduo del café, pero que había muerto varios minutos antes que la ayuda llegase.

Murmullos de pena e indignación recorrieron el restaurante.

—¿Lo conocías? —pregunta Arthur tímidamente, después de sentirse bastante ajeno al dolor y la pena de toda esa gente, pero a la vez, compartiendo un extraño e imperceptible sentimiento de solidaridad.

—Sí —responde Francis con voz hueca— Era… —piensa en qué decir: si era una buena persona, alguien amable y taciturno, alguien inteligente, porque ¿realmente eso importaba cuando a ese alguien lo asesinaban, le arrebataban la vida sin motivo alguno? —era amigo de Lovino y su hermano.

Arthur le mira, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Mira a Lovino por el rabillo del ojo, quien sigue con la mirada perdida y se acerca hacia él con determinación.

Antonio hace ademán de acercarse a ellos, pero Francis le detiene con suavidad, curioso.

—No hemos tenido la oportunidad de… conocernos —comienza el británico, sentándose a su lado.

Lovino levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

—Pero pareces ser una persona fuerte y sensata —continúa. El italiano ahora sí se endereza, escrutándole la cara— No soy muy consciente de las repercusiones sentimentales de lo que acaba de pasar ni cómo apaciguarlas, pero sí se me ocurre algo qué _hacer_ —enfatiza la palabra y Lovino frunce el ceño.

—Qué cosa —pregunta, serio y sin entonar.

—Voy a elaborar un borrador de toda la noticia, lo revisas y añadimos cosas que capten la atención del público —explica, sacando sus notas— Si no podemos hacer algo por la vía legal, tendremos que mover hilos por la social.

—De acuerdo —Lovino se levanta después de pensarlo un par de segundos, recomponiéndose y avanzando hacia la salida, como accionado por un resorte, porque sabe que al momento que se detenga, las emociones volverán a sobrellevarle.

Arthur le mira y suspira, porque al parecer es ahora o nunca, y busca con la mirada a Francis.

El italiano revuelve en el armario que está a lado de la puerta hasta coger su abrigo y su sombrero, siendo interceptado por Antonio estando a punto de salir.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Algo —los ojos miel aceitunados le miran con una expresión indescifrable entre la furia y la tristeza.

Antonio le acaricia el rostro en un gesto de consuelo, sabiendo que nada de lo que diga hará que se tome las cosas con calma. Finalmente le toma de la barbilla y le besa rápidamente, sin profundizar demasiado, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Ya lo sé —murmura, queriendo deshacer el abrazo lo más pronto posible porque lo último que quiere es desahogarse en llanto.

A él también le gustaban las cosas prácticas.

— _Ti amo_ —murmura justo al separarse.

Antonio no puede evitar sonreír, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Oh —susurra Arthur al observar el beso, desviando la mirada.

—Se llama cariño —Francis aparece a sus espaldas como un fantasma.

— _Si llimi quiriñi_ —le imita, sonriendo un poco al verle más compuesto— Voy a ir con él a la estación de policía a ver qué podemos recabar —informa, pensando por primera vez en Alfred y en cómo desapareció sin explicar nada, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Ah, entonces querrás llevarte también a Gilbert —apunta, buscándolo con la mirada.

El inglés arruga la nariz con el sólo pensamiento del policía dentro de su precioso coche.

—No, puede ir fácilmente en la cosa horrorosa esa de dos ruedas, a ver si se abre la cabeza.

Francis niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿volveré a verte? —el francés se recarga en una de las mesas cercanas, mirándole con intensidad.

Arthur se descoloca e incomoda, lo primero porque no había pensado en no verle o en que su convivencia se limitaría a las fotos y a llevarle con Antonio, y lo segundo porque no se había enterado, el pasmarote, que sí que quería verle de nuevo.

—No… sé —se las arregla para balbucear— Espero que no —añade un poco demasiado tarde.

Francis sonríe de lado, de la forma más felina y seductora que puede (que es mucho) y Arthur reprime el impulso de coquetearle, o sonreírle, o sonrojarse, o respirar siquiera.

—Tal vez… necesitemos tu ayuda… después —suelta, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

Francis le sigue con la mirada hasta perderle de vista, con ganas genuinas que logren solucionar algo y apreciando de corazón la labor del inglés.

Suspira y se vuelve con Antonio.

 

* * *

 

⚜ ⚜ ⚜

Lovino se revuelve en el asiento del copiloto, ansioso, durante todo el camino. Apenas arriban, sale disparado del auto, corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar donde un desmadejado y medio cubierto de sangre italiano casi idéntico a él está, con la cabeza entre las manos y medio sentado sobre una silla.

Palidece, al acercarse hacia él.

—Viniste —hace una mueca que se asemeja ligeramente a su sonrisa característica y a Lovino se le parte el corazón al mirarle a la cara— Lud está terminando de dar su declaración. No… no pudimos —Lovino sabe, _sabe_ que está a punto de quebrarse en llanto, pero que también sigue demasiado en _shock_ como para que las lágrimas fluyan.

—No —zanja el mayor y le abraza con fuerza, conteniendo sus propias ganas de llorar.

—Es que… le vimos antes, estaba tan tranquilo… fue a comprar papel para cigarrillos y después… —cuenta entrecortadamente, comenzando a sollozar.

Lovino continúa abrazándole, sin presionarlo a que diga más o a que se tranquilice.

Así que Feliciano se hace un desastre ahí mismo, sollozando con más fuerza y soltando mares de lágrimas, que seca contra el abrigo de su hermano. Lovino le consuela lo mejor que puede, mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta tras la cual cree que está Ludwig.

Arthur entra, finalmente, después de haber aparcado el coche y busca a Lovino con la mirada. Se muerde el labio al ver la estampa, pero se acerca con determinación.

—Disculpen —comienza con la voz más clara y el acento más neutro que es capaz de hacer— Ehm, Lovino… —continúa, al ver que no le hacen caso.

El nombrado le dedica una mirada asesina y se pregunta si es que este hombre no sabe leer ambientes o de primeras es bruto.

Si Arthur pudiera entender el lenguaje corporal, opinaría que ambas cosas eran ciertas, pero que mejor se ocupara de sus asuntos.

Feliciano desvía la cara para observar al desconocido, aún con la piel y los ojos enrojecidos. A Arthur le recordaba a un cachorro desamparado, y le mira entre compadecido e incómodo, por su eterna maldición de no saber cómo lidiar con los sentimientos de las personas, ya no digamos los propios.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con voz suave, no quebrada pero sí bastante decaída.

—Sé que acabas de pasar por una experiencia —comienza, con la modulación más dulce que es capaz de fingir (no por mala leche, sino porque la urgencia de comenzar a trabajar para que pudiese imprimirse mañana mismo de ser posible) mientras jala una silla para sentarse a su lado— traumática y dolorosa, y que seguramente ahí dentro ya te interrogaron lo suficiente, pero necesito que hables conmigo. Soy periodista, trabajo en el New York Times. Es muy posible que traten de enterrar estos crímenes; no sabemos el por qué, pero publicándolos en el periódico, probablemente podamos mover algo o llamar suficientemente la atención. Puedes hablar abiertamente conmigo… si quieres, omitiré la información que pueda perjudicarles —prosigue. Feliciano le clava la mirada, como si quisiera adivinar sus intenciones. Arthur traga saliva— Por favor.

El más joven de los Vargas se mira las manos y suspira, y mira a su hermano, quien asiente con la cabeza.

—Creo que no tenemos más opción, ¿verdad? —le mira de manera menos hostil, casi amistosa, e incluso sonríe un poco— Íbamos de camino hacia la cafetería de Antonio, yo estaba esperando _a il mio ragazzo,_ que trabaja en el banco, e íbamos caminando desde donde dejó el coche, cerca de casa en NoLIta, cuando escuchamos unos sonidos extraños, entre Houston y Lafayette, como gemidos de dolor. Al principio pensamos que serían algunos vagabundos, pero creí reconocer la voz —miente, porque en realidad se acercó al segundo que escuchó los quejidos— y corrí hacia allá, seguido de Ludwig. Estaba… —baja la mirada, sin querer cerrar los ojos para no verlo de nuevo— tendido de costado, en un charco de sangre —señala sus propias ropas, manchadas en las rodillas del pantalón, las mangas y toda la delantera de la camisa— Se podían ver sus… sus… la piel y la sangre. Quería… pedía ayuda, aun cuando estábamos ahí con él. Ludwig corrió hasta una de las tiendas para llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia, pero cuando volvió, ya había… se había ido. No pudo decirme nada, creo que incluso en el shock preguntó por su madre o su vecina —frunce el ceño— Me dijo que me escondiera… o se lo dijo a alguien, no estoy seguro de que supiera que era yo.

Arthur escribe a toda velocidad, pensando que, si bien no era mucho, la información directa de un testigo era sumamente valiosa, y por primera vez, agradeció haber sido asignado a sociales, de haber venido de otro departamento, los oficiales no le habrían dejado ni pasar.

—Acerca del occiso, ¿quién era, en qué trabajaba? —pregunta, profesional, pero con los ojos verdes a rebosar de emoción.

—Era profesor en la Academia de Arte Dramático.

—Eso podemos utilizarlo para generar ruido en la misma comunidad —cierra su libreta y la guarda— Si me doy prisa… probablemente alcance a tomar unas fotografías furtivas.

—El lugar estará rodeado de _porci_ —apunta Lovino, sin inmutarse en pensar que ahora mismo está rodeado de dichos “cerdos”.

—No es problema —replica Arthur, sonriendo de lado, con esa mirada brillante bajo las prominentes cejas, mientras se levanta y busca entre los bolsillos de su abrigo— Esta es mi tarjeta. Llámenme si hay algo más que pueda hacer.

—Arthur —le llama, al segundo justo de haberse dado la vuelta—Dentro de un par de días tendremos una especie de memorial en el restaurante por las víctimas, ven si te apetece, tal vez puedas recabar más información o lo que sea —Lovino le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, aún reticente a confiar en él (ya era difícil que confiase en alguien en condiciones normales), pero al final de cuentas le había traído a donde su hermano sin siquiera pensarlo y Feliciano parecía tenerle un voto de fe.

“Feliciano le tiene un voto de fe a muchas personas”, piensa, al estrechar la mano del inglés y verle desaparecer por la puerta del ascensor.

—¿Confías en él? —como leyéndole el pensamiento, Feliciano cuestiona a su hermano, más sereno que antes.

—No —responde, irritado.

* * *

 

⚜ ⚜ ⚜

Casi corre al atravesar el vestíbulo, con el cabello de paja a punto de pasar de “desastre” a “nido de pájaro” y la mirada encendida, agradeciéndole al Arthur del pasado por haber metido la cámara dentro de la guantera.

“Aunque esa sería una buena excusa para llamar a Francis” piensa, y se enfada consigo mismo por la ocurrencia, así que tiene una expresión bastante extraña (ligeramente aterradora) cuando choca repentinamente contra Gilbert.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunta el albino cogiéndole del brazo, irritadillo ya que principalmente le iba a siguiendo a él; una suerte de espionaje ordenado por Antonio y pues, ¿quién era Gilbert para decirle que no a alguien que tiene la expresión copiada y perpetua de un capo de la mafia?

—Suéltame —sin esperar que lo haga, el inglés se zafa de un tirón y sigue caminando.

—¡A mí no me vuelves a dejar, cejas de cepillo! —protesta, siguiéndole— Como si no fuera suficiente con que alguien tan genial y brillante como yo esté haciendo de niñera —sigue, por lo bajo.

Arthur abre ambas puertas del auto, pensando que al final sí que podría serle de ayuda, aunque fuera como distracción.

—¿No tienes un lugar mejor donde estar? —pica el británico, no vaya a pensar Gilbert que por permitirle acompañarlo le caía bien o algo.

—Alguien tiene que vigilar que no hagas tonterías —el alemán sonríe de lado— Además, quiero ver por qué Francis te ha adoptado, mucha gracia no es que tengas.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y enciende el auto.

* * *

 

⚜ ⚜ ⚜

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

La pregunta de Francis queda flotando en el aire, que, después de la conmoción anterior no estaba denso en preocupación o enfado; estaba enrarecido, demasiado ligero o liviano como para que llenase los pulmones. Era el aroma y la sensación de la resignación, pero un tipo de resignación no redentora, sino conformista.

Ominosa.

Nadie sabía qué hacer o cómo proceder, el hecho mismo de estar vivos se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo arbitraria, al parecer.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —responde Antonio, derrotado, y sonríe un poco— No puedo cerrar aquí —confiesa, en voz baja— La policía me lo ha prohibido. Yo creí… al principio pensé que era porque no era un caso demasiado complejo, pero… —hace una pausa, como si lo que fuese a decir fuera demasiado terrible como para pronunciarlo— creo que lo están haciendo a propósito. Están dejando que pase sin más.

Francis extiende un brazo y le atrae hacia sí en un abrazo, con una expresión aterrada e indignada en partes iguales.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedo decirle a Lovino que todo estará bien si… si literalmente nos están… cazando! —solloza, aún sin soltar las lágrimas.

Francis, haciendo acopio de toda su templanza para no hacer un drama también, le arrastra hacia una de las mesas vacías y deja que se desplome sobre una silla, cosa que hace como un títere.

—No te preocupes, no te cree —el francés le acaricia las manos con delicadeza.

Antonio sonríe.

—Lo sé —se pasa las manos por el rostro y suspira— Él siempre ha sido mucho más listo que yo, míralo, se ha ido a hacer cosas, cosas de verdad mientras estoy aquí…

—Antonio —le detiene— Déjame recordar, ¿no estamos acaso dentro de uno de los únicos lugares seguros donde se puede, bien que mal, ser uno mismo? Dime, ¿quién lo construyó prácticamente desde sus cimientos? ¿Quién logró sacarlo a flote después del desastre de hace unos años?

El español le mira intensamente, agradeciendo con todo su corazón el que Francis esté ahí.

—Ya no es más un lugar seguro —susurra.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

—Lo defendemos —Antonio se yergue lo más que puede, con una expresión endurecida, una que Francis recordaba bastante bien, cuando los tiempos eran más ásperos.

El francés traga saliva, porque sabe lo que significa.

—No te busques más problemas, que tú con esa cara y con el temperamento de Lovino…

—¿Más problemas? —el español se levanta, cansado en general de todo.

El francés le mira sin responder.

* * *

 

⚜ ⚜ ⚜

Contario a lo que cabía esperar, en lugar de un corro de chismosos y mínimo cuatro policías rodeando la zona, se encontraron con el callejón bloqueado por una automóvil de lujo y un par de personas vestidas de civil.

Arthur aguza la vista y maldice en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Gilbert, un par de decibeles demasiado alto para alguien que se supone va de incógnito.

—Shhh —Arthur se pega a una de las paredes, tratando de encontrar algún otro acceso.

Gilbert le mira, alzando una ceja.

—Relájate, Sherlock —se burla, haciendo ademán de avanzar— Mis compañeros nos dejarán tomar fotos de lo que queramos, sólo…

Arthur le jala violentamente del brazo, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—No sé si la idiotez te viene de nacimiento o la aprendiste de esta ciudad inmunda —susurra— pero si tienes ojos y te sirven, puedes ver que no ni un solo oficial del departamento de policías. Nadie lleva uniforme y son demasiado pocos, seguro son detectives. Si mi hermano —casi escupe la palabra— te prohibió a ti y a Alfred inmiscuirse en el caso, seguro estará ahí también, ergo, ni a ti ni a mí nos dejarán pasar.

Gilbert rueda los ojos, pero se oculta detrás de Arthur, maldiciendo en alemán.

—¿Y cómo quiere proceder, _herr_ Detective? —pregunta en voz baja.

—¿Cómo qué cantidad de estupideces eres capaz de decir por minuto? —Arthur sonríe, teniendo una idea.

—Si te refieres a mis grandiosas y embaucadoras habilidades de elocuencia, locución y persuasión, debo notificarte que están increíblemente pulidas y son completamente funcionales y aplicables en cualquier tipo de empresa, cruzada o cosa —suelta, sonriendo con todos los dientes.

Arthur vuelve a asomarse por la esquina, pensando que ciertamente para algo tenía que servir el inútil ése.

Después de un mapa burdo dibujado en la última página de su diario, una discusión a señas y susurros sobre qué plan era el más factible e insultos propios tanto de la Gran Bretaña como del este de Alemania, los dos hombres inician su operación (la cual Gilbert quiso nombrar a toda costa y gracias a Arthur, no sucedió).

Consistía en escabullirse en el edificio adyacente al callejón, el cual, fortuitamente, estaba vacío, al menos del ala oeste, y tomar un par de fotografías ahí, para posteriormente huir a toda velocidad, ya que forzosamente necesitaría usar el flash para que se distinguiera algo.

Arthur había acercado el coche lo más que pudo sin alertar con su sonido a los detectives (ni a ninguna persona cien metros a la redonda; es que nunca se podía ser lo suficientemente paranoico.

El trabajo de Gilbert consistía en, como Arthur lo había predicho, distraer a los oficiales el tiempo suficiente como para tomar un par de fotos. Ahora mismo, estaba ayudándole a Arthur a allanar el edificio.

El alemán insistía en trepar hasta la escalera de incendios y tomarla desde ahí, mientras Arthur quería forzar la cerradura y tomarla desde una de las ventanas.

—Es más sencillo hacerlo así, ¿te enteras? Te van a arrestar como te encuentren ahí dentro, corrijo, te voy a tener que arrestar —sonríe de lado.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes la moral tan rígida? —y antes de que Gilbert pueda hacer un chiste sobre cosas “rígidas” se da la vuelta y trastea un poco con un objeto de metal sobre la chapa de una puertecita que seguramente es la entrada de servicio.

—¡Ja! ¡El pirata ladronzuelo ataca otra vez! —se ríe y es inmediatamente silenciado por Kirkland, quien le apresura hacia adentro.

— _Bollocks_ —protesta el pirata, tratando de desenganchar una de las ganzúas que ocupó de la cerradura.

—Hay buena vista desde aquí, si me pongo en esa esquina, puedes verme. Dispara medio minuto después de que les llame, estarán concentrados y no se darán cuenta tan pronto.

Arthur asiente, poniéndose en posición.

Unos cinco minutos después, Arthur observa la figura alta de Gilbert asomarse por la entrada del callejón. El suelo reluciente del empedrado refleja la luz amarillenta de las farolas, y las sombras alargadas de los hombres avanzan hacia el alemán.

El periodista acomoda la cámara tras abrir una de las ventanas lo más discretamente que puede y espera.

Un minuto.

Dos disparos iluminan la calle brevemente, y con ella una figura humanoide tendida sobre el suelo, con una sábana blanca con algunas manchas aún rojizas.

El piso era un desastre de sangre. Había un pequeño rastro desde el fondo del callejón, donde dejaba de verse solamente por la oscuridad, hasta donde se encontraba el cadáver, lugar donde formaba un charco de tamaño considerablemente alarmante.

A Arthur se le revolvió el estómago; el hombre debió haber pasado una agonía inimaginable.

Guarda la cámara y trata de alejar el pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza, como si eso fuese a ahuyentar las imágenes que acababa de tomar.

Se muerde el labio y casi se lo arranca al escuchar un ruido detrás de él. Toma aire y se da lentamente la vuelta.

Un par de cejas marca Kirkland le saludan en la oscuridad.

“Lo que faltaba” piensa Arthur al observar la mirada desaprobatoria de Dylan.

—Creí pedirte que no te metieras en problemas.

— _Piss off_ —Arthur rueda los ojos y se dispone a salir, sin importarle demasiado la presencia de su hermano.

Dylan le agarra fuertemente del brazo, con la clásica fuerza bruta heredada de familia, hasta desestabilizarlo un poco. La respuesta inmediata del hermano menor naturalmente es propinar un buen golpe… donde se deje.

—Aparta —masculla Arthur tras forcejear un poco.

—No hasta que me digas qué hacías aquí con el incompetente de Beilschmidt.

Arthur sonríe sarcásticamente.

—No te involucra, tú no te metas en problemas conmigo. No te conviene.

Dylan le suelta con brusquedad, empujándole un poco.

—¿A mí no me conviene? Sabes que puedo hacer que te despidan con una llamada, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que te puedo partir las piernas con una patada, ¿verdad? —responde, agresivo.

—Vas a quemarte como sigas jugando con fuego —le mira despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo— Te voy a dar el mismo consejo que a tu mascota esa, Jones —Arthur aprieta los dientes— No te metas en esto. No me obligues a hacerte… a hacerles daño —sonríe levemente de lado, como una amenaza que de verdad esperaba cumplir.

Arthur suelta una risa sardónica y sale empujándole con bastante violencia con el hombro, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que diga su hermano.

Dylan niega con la cabeza, se sacude el traje, y dirige una mirada pensativa al interior lóbrego del apartamento vacío.

Una mano con dedos huesudos agarra por el cuello de la camisa a Gilbert, quien se ahoga con su propia saliva y le arrastra de la entrada del callejón,

—¿Las tomaste? —pregunta después de haberse soltado.

—No —Arthur rueda los ojos— _Of course_ —añade al ver la expresión de Beilschmidt _;_ pareciera que al hombre no le hubieran cargado el sarcasmo en el cerebro —Podrías haberme avisado que había una tercera persona, gracias.

—¿Tercera persona?

—Alguien… mi hermano —casi escupe la palabra— entró detrás de mí al edificio.

—Pues no le he visto. ¿Te quitó la cámara o algo?

—No, pero me amenazó. No sé qué piensa conseguir, esto se va a publicar a pesar de él y de todo —zanja, metiéndose al coche.

—Espera. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada que merezca la pena mencionar, pero definitivamente no quiere que revolvamos más el caso, ergo, lo vamos a publicar todo, con nombres de los detectives si es necesario.

—No.

—¿Ah?

—No quiero que por culpa de tus peleas de niños te lleves entre las patas a Antonio, a Lovino y todos los demás.

—¡Es por ustedes por quienes estoy haciendo esto! —replica, comenzando a enfadarse.

—¡Ja! Eso ni tú te lo crees. Estás haciendo esto para tu estúpida noticia. Como por tu culpa les pase algo no voy a ser yo, sino Lovino mismo quien te parta esos horribles dientes que tienes.

— _Lovely_ —replica Arthur— Contrario a lo que piensas, no cometería la soberana tontería de poner en peligro —“a Francis” piensa y vacila un poco— a nadie, mucho menos a las víctimas. Además, he acordado con Lovino no mencionarles ni nada parecido. Si algo pasa, irán directamente a por mí, la nota estará a mi nombre —alza las cejas, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez que sí que tenía su noticia, que iban a imprimirla.

Sonríe discretamente.

Gilbert, por su parte, sonríe de lado, más relajado.

—¿Vas a pedirle a Francis que te revele… las fotos? —pregunta con ese tono tan molesto y característico, arrastrando las palabras.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo —Arthur alza la nariz.

—Virgen —suelta Gilbert antes de abrir la puerta con el coche en pleno movimiento y salta hacia afuera.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —grita Arthur horrorizado— ¡Como me rayes la puerta te destripo yo mismo y hala, noticia nueva! —sigue, mientras Gilbert se aleja, medio muerto de risa.

—¡Que te atropellen! —se despide cortésmente el inglés, cerrando la puerta y conduciendo hasta su casa.

La oscuridad le recibe en la puerta.

Saca sus notas y la cámara, depositándolas sobre su escritorio y su mano va inevitablemente hacia el teléfono, así que sin pensarlo llama a Alfred. Una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta se rinde, se sienta, y aporrea con los dedos la máquina de escribir.

* * *

 

⚜ ⚜ ⚜

Tras una noche entera en vela, doce borradores y un lío de aquéllos para lograr publicar la historia en la edición de la mañana, Arthur Kirkland se desploma, exhausto, sobre el escritorio repleto de cosas en su pequeña oficina. No por la desvelada, sino por el agotamiento mental que conllevaba gritarles a muchas personas y finalmente meterse personalmente en la imprenta a acelerar las cosas y asegurarse de que ni un fallo se colase. Matthew, en condiciones idénticas, está sentado frente a él, prolijamente pero muerto de cansancio.

—No estamos para nadie —masculla con la voz apagada cuando un par de toques en la puerta le despiertan del sueño en el que se había metido que iba de su discurso de aceptación del Pulitzer por reportaje de última hora.

—Oh, qué pena —Francis sonríe recargado en el marco de la puerta, con un periódico de día doblado en una mano (y una rosa escondida dentro porque a la mierda, así era él) y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—Ah, corrijo, no estoy para ti —el inglés se despereza y pasa la mano por su cabello inconscientemente, sonriendo un poquito.

El cabello sigue eternamente despeinado, su cara presenta unas ojeras profundas y está cubierto de pequeñas manchitas de tinta de imprimir de la cabeza a los pies.

Francis le sonríe sinceramente.

—Qué mala suerte la mía, si iba a felicitar el debut de un muy buen escritor sobre un reportaje que ha dado mucho de qué hablar toda la mañana —saluda con la cabeza a Matthew.

El chico sonríe, contento de que alguien finalmente note su presencia y se levanta, marchándose silenciosamente.

— _Merci_ —agradece Francis hacia Matthew.

El inglés ni se entera, girándose en la silla para hacerse el desinteresado.

—Pues anda, ve a verle, creo que hay otro franchute por allá en los chismes.

—Tú _eres_ los chismes —deja el periódico sobre el escritorio y se sienta en una esquina.

— _Shoo_ , que me arrugas todos los papeles.

—¡Ya están todos arrugados! No pierdes las cejas porque las tienes pegadas… o cosidas a la cara.

—El nervio que tienes para criticar mis cejas con el… —busca un adjetivo despectivo para describir su cabellera, pero no se le ocurre ninguno— ¡jum! ¡De mujer, cabello de mujer!

—Anda, y no te gustan las mujeres.

—Por supuesto que no —protesta por llevar la contraria— ¡No, sí! ¡Agh! —se cruza de brazos.

—Sí, no —se ríe el francés, quien le sonríe, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que milagrosamente está a flote entre la marea de papeles y objetos amontonados— Discutiremos tus preferencias… después —le guiña un ojo y Arthur se ruboriza levemente— Gracias. Por esto —señala el periódico— y por todo.

—No es mérito mío —dice el periodista con la boca pequeña, pecando de orgullo y sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo— Es por ellos, a final de cuentas —estira la mano para tomar el ejemplar que Francis puso frente a él.

Francis suspira.

—Sí, pero dudo que otra persona se hubiese arriesgado… —Arthur suelta un gritito al ver la rosa, como si fuese una serpiente— Oh, eso. Venía a felicitarte, como había dicho —sonríe de lado.

—¡Pero es una flor! —lloriquea, medio histérico, saltando de la silla y yendo a cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Francis mira la escena, divertido.

—Sí, una rosa, para ser específicos. ¿No te gustan? —se recarga un poco hacia atrás sobre el escritorio y cruza una pierna.

Arthur se lleva las manos a la cara, agobiado no tanto por la exposición o porque fuera un jovenzuelo púber sin experiencia alguna, sino porque esto parecía más dulce y menos sexual, y simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a las interacciones de esa manera.

—Es de felicitación —añade, haciéndose el inocente.

—¡Pues invítame una copa u otra cosa! —replica, en su drama.

—¡Monsieur Kirkland! Como siga invitándome a cosas, voy a pensar que le agrado… o peor.

—¿Peor? —pregunta, viéndole entre los dedos.

— _Mais oui_ —sigue el francés, acercándose a él— Voy a pensar que le gusto.

—¡Wah! —suelta, empujándole un poquito a lo bestia, lo que sea para poner distancia.

—Eh, tranquilo —susurra con voz dulce, trastabillando un poco— Te tomo la palabra, vamos por algo de comer.

—Trabajo… —balbucea, pero yendo a buscar su sombrero en el perchero.

—Bah, tenías una semana completa, ¿no? Te quedan dos días. Además, hoy es tu día —le guiña el ojo.

Por toda respuesta, Arthur le empuja a través de la puerta.

* * *

 

⚜ ⚜ ⚜

A Dylan Kirkland le gustaba el orden. Le gusta que esté todo como debe de ser, sin más inconvenientes en el camino más que los que han sido previamente analizados y resueltos antes de que siquiera se presenten.

Es por eso que, al repasar las páginas del Times, su expresión no es del todo candorosa o feliz. Pueden preguntarle al pobre periódico, que quedó cubierto de café y medio hecho trizas en el bote de la basura.

Una nota curiosa acerca de las familias es, que por más que se odien entre sus propios miembros, jamás permitirían que algo los dañase. El mismo principio se aplicaba a la familia Kirkland, y aunque en el transcurso de las últimas dos horas el británico de cabello castaño había pensado seriamente comenzar a destruir dichos códigos morales, sabía muy dentro de él que no era capaz de hacerlo (más por evitar el drama, quiso convencerse).

Pero sí que podría obligar a su hermano no sólo a detener cualquier tipo de reportaje venidero, sino incluso retractarse por el anterior.

Arthur siempre había sido el más emocional y sensible de los cuatro, sería sencillo.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, entra por la puerta de la cafetería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte buena de tener pocos lectores es que una no se tiene que disculpar ante tanta gente ): lo siento mucho.


	5. Reforzamiento negativo y positivo

 

> _Te vi en un escenario intentando disparar_  
>  _A este chico solitario no me tengo que acercar_  
>  _Tus ojos me encontraron en la última canción_  
>  _No sé si era una promesa o una premonición_
> 
> **_Nacho Vegas, Christina Rosenvinge,_ ** _Verano fatal_ **_._ **

* * *

 

En el verano de 1931, Alfred Jones, contra todo pronóstico auspiciado por la crisis de los años anteriores, había conseguido empleo en una de las comisarías policiales de Nueva York. En su vida jamás le habían faltado dos cosas: su brillante y odiosa actitud americana de poderlo todo, y un cálido carisma que hacía un poco más llevadera su personalidad arrolladora.

Gracias a esos tratos natos, se había ganado la simpatía de sus compañeros de trabajo y de sus propios jefes, asegurándose a fuerza de camaradería y, honestamente también de trabajo duro, un futuro brillante en su carrera de policía.

Un futuro próspero en aquella época era más de lo que podía desear, el sentimiento de llevar una vida plena le llenaba cada mañana y le daba sentido a sus risotadas y chistes infantiles, y así habría seguido de no haber ocurrido el accidente.

El accidente consistió en cuatro ingredientes bastante inestables. El primero: la imprudencia característica de Jones.

A Alfred se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que entre más se inmiscuyera en el corazón policíaco de Nueva York, más rápido se volvería parte de él, y parte de su plan para enroscarse en las filas detectivescas del departamento era meterse a revolver, en compañía de Gilbert, entre los archivos en proceso del Departamento de Investigación, incluso hasta los del Departamento del Estado, si había la posibilidad. Con la cantidad de contactos que había hecho a través del tiempo, no le era difícil enterarse del caso más emocionante en curso.

El segundo fue la sincronicidad del destino. Alfred se había encaprichado con una aparente búsqueda de una persona cuyo nombre había estado sonando demasiado últimamente en los periódicos por ser uno de los implicados en el asesinato de Sidney Reilly, entre otros delitos como espionaje internacional.

Nadie, ni en sus sueños más febriles y demenciales, podría haber anticipado que se lo toparía de frente, no en una de sus incursiones a las distintas oficinas policíacas de Nueva York o medio investigando por cuenta propia, sino tranquilamente, como un regalo divino, sentado en la barra del _Toni’s Café_.

El tercer ingrediente en la fórmula del desastre fue la alevosía del extranjero y el ligero despecho del americano.

Desde el primer momento en que se topó, en sus años de la escuela de policías, con Arthur Kirkland, hizo lo posible dentro sus parámetros por llamar su atención. Y tuvo éxito, pero no de la manera que él deseaba (o al menos así lo veía él). El paternalismo con el que el británico se dirigía a él muchas veces lo penetraba hasta lo más profundo del alma y le hacía sentirse como la persona más fracasada de la historia de Cupido… y cierto era que su carácter de perros no ayudaba.

Tampoco era útil el hecho de que lo que Alfred consideraba “coqueteo” era comportarse de manera escandalosa e imprudente, motivo inicial por el cual Arthur había tomado la misión personal de enderezar al pobre muchacho y que devino en una relación más de mentor y pupilo que una romántica.

Con todo, jamás se imaginó en lo que se convertiría aquél pequeño encuentro.

El cabello rubísimo, casi blanco de Iván Braginski fue lo primero que vio aquella tarde. Después, el grueso abrigo que parecía no molestarle en el calor que emanaba de la cocina, seguido por la taza de café que descansaba en la barra.

El cuarto, fue la curiosidad. Alfred sentía una curiosidad tremenda e imprudente hacia casi cualquier cosa que se le cruzase en la mirada, aunque fuese olvidada y reemplazada dos segundos después por otra. Pero en esa ocasión, para bien o para mal, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la figura grande y casi acurrucada unos metros frente a él.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en el momento que el hombre notó su mirada en la espalda y, rápida y casi elegantemente, puso pies en polvorosa, desapareciendo por la puerta en un parpadeo.

Alfred había parpadeado dos veces antes de perseguirle a toda velocidad.

Lo siguió durante veinte cuadras, y el resto era historia. Historia que había quedado enterrada para siempre, al menos eso pensó él.

El idilio les había durado apenas cuatro meses, pero habían sido suficientes para voltearle la vida de cabeza al joven policía. Vivía con un constante ataque al corazón, no solamente por ser atrapados y enjuiciados con cargos de sodomía, sino que el peligro se duplicaba al ser Iván literalmente un fugitivo y, además, ruso.

Pero no habría cambiado ni un minuto de todas esas noches por la paz de una esposa bonita y una vida en tranquilidad. Lo sabía, y le encantaba y lo odiaba en partes iguales. Siempre había tenido una vertiginosa obsesión con la adrenalina y el peligro, y era precisamente por eso que se había unido a la policía, aunque su enfoque iba más guiado a detener criminales y no a acostarse con ellos.

Fue durante ese verano en que Alfred se convenció de que la vida no era justa, y en el que Iván pensó que probablemente el americano tenía razón, pero que finalmente tenía algún sentido.

El problema inicial era que la aventura, para bien o para mal, no había sido sólo sexo. Era peligroso y desgastante, pero había algo más denso e importante después de cada encuentro apresurado, algo que se escondía en cada cita a escondidas y que hacía que todo valiera la pena, al menos para el americano.

Como sacado de una novela barata, un mal día, Iván desapareció, como si jamás hubiese existido.  La situación del amante desaparecido que Alfred leía en las revistas de señoras (y que jamás admitiría en público) se había vuelto realidad. La única prueba de su paso por la vida de Alfred era una carta que constaba de apenas una línea y el inmenso dolor que había dejado en su destinatario.

“Jamás pensé que serías tú el que me traicionaría”. Ni siquiera estaba firmada.

Huelga decir que Jones jamás supo a qué se refería.

Y había un buen motivo para recordar todo lo que había enterrado hacía un año y meses. Es que siempre, _siempre_ reconocería aquél curioso abrigo en el que lo vio la primera vez, más aún porque el mismo le había mal cosido un pequeño parche con la bandera estadounidense en la manga izquierda.

Mismo parche que salía fotografiado, como apenas una mancha diminuta, en la imagen que Arthur y Francis habían sacado en el café unas cuatro horas antes.

Su primer impulso, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, había sido salir corriendo. Arthur podría agradecerle a Dios por su suerte; si se le hubiera ocurrido cortarle el paso, probablemente Alfred lo habría arrollado rompiéndole todos los huesos.

Tal vez era obra del destino el que saliera corriendo cada vez que se cruzaba con ese abrigo.

Corrió durante unos diez minutos, hasta darse cuenta de que iba en una dirección en la que probablemente no se encontraba. Deambuló por un par de horas, hasta que finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta de su propia casa.

Pasó la noche en vela, llamando gente y haciendo uso de sus contactos, con mayor discreción que había tenido en su vida, sin dejarse de aferrar a ese pedazo de imagen, como si fuese un fantasma que podría esfumarse si lo analizaba detenidamente.

En resumen, el brillante y casi psicóticamente optimista y alegre Alfred Fitzgerald Jones estaba teniendo una crisis nostálgico-nerviosa.

Pasaron horas antes que se diera cuenta que había terminado. Es decir, se encontró a si mismo mirando un punto indefinido, de pie delante de la alacena de su cocina, con unas ojeras enormes y un hambre terrorífica. Se quitó los lentes y se pasó una mano por la cara, y, casi haciendo pucheros, se dispuso a llamar a Arthur.

  * ••



La campanilla de la puerta suena con un tañido ligeramente más sonoro que la mayoría de las veces, como si algo denso y oscuro se hubiese colado en el restaurante, y Lovino tiene un escalofrío delante de las cafeteras.

Unos zapatos feos, caros y perfectamente cuidados se adentran, junto a su dueño, velozmente hacia la cocina, con la mirada altiva y amenazante.

Casi cuando ya tocaba las puertas, una mano le detuvo.

Dylan se gira con expresión altiva. Lovino le devuelve la mirada, escrutándolo con sus pupilas verdosas.

—Disculpe, _signiore,_ pero esta es un área únicamente para el personal —informa, con el mismo desdén.

El británico desvía la mirada y se suelta bruscamente de su agarre, entrando sin prestarle más atención.

Lovino se queda pasmado por exactamente segundo y medio (porque nadie jamás ignoraba su mirada característica de mafioso y mucho menos solía desobedecerle, ya no digamos ignorarle), para después seguirle el paso, furibundo.

— _Che cazzo_ —murmura, completamente indignado, empujando a un par de meseros y tomándole firmemente del hombro.

—Lovino —sentencia Antonio, mirándole con advertencia.

El italiano alza una ceja, extrañándose más por el hecho de que le llame sin ningún apelativo cariñoso que el que un extraño se le haya metido literalmente hasta la cocina.

Antonio le toma del antebrazo y se cuela discretamente entre Lovino y el británico.

—¿Señor Kirkland, puedo ayudarle en algo? —pregunta, tenso y ligeramente hostil.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar… en privado? —mira por encima del hombro a Lovino y Antonio aprieta los ojos.

Lovino le manda a decir con la mirada que como lo meta a su oficinita, le corta los huevos.

—Venga —le dirige hacia la puerta que da al callejón, mirando a Lovino con cara de circunstancias.

El italiano les sigue con la mirada y se escabulle detrás de ellos en cuanto desparecen por la puerta.

Afuera, espantando un gato que estaba por ahí escarbando en la basura, Dylan Kirkland esboza su sonrisa de interrogatorio y extiende el periódico frente al español.

Antonio traga saliva y frunce el ceño.

—¿Alguna explicación al respecto?

—¿Respecto a qué?

—En este momento no me apetece jugar al policía bueno, Fernández, por favor.

—Es un artículo. No controlo lo que hace la prensa —replica, cruzándose de brazos.

Dylan sonríe más, comenzando a valorar desquitarse por completo con el español.

—No, pero sí controlas con quien te relacionas, ¿verdad? Mira, detesto perder el tiempo, y más si es con nimiedades —Antonio bufa, con ira contenida— Primera y última advertencia: aléjate de Arthur Kirkland y los tabloides, es más, aléjate de cualquier cosa que llame la atención y mantén un perfil bajo, si quieres que esto se resuelva…

Si esto fuese una película, unas notas graves de piano sonarían ominosamente.

—¿Se resuelva? —espeta el ibérico, colapsando finalmente, con demasiada presión acumulada desde el instante en el que habían encontrado el primer cuerpo— Ya veo, sí, claro, ¡están dejando que se resuelva solo! Clásico, típico de policías. En ese caso, no necesitamos su ayuda, así que puedes ir sacando tu nariz de nuestros asuntos e ir a dar por culo a otro sitio.

Dylan aspira fuertemente y, con una velocidad sorprendente para un individuo de aspecto tan flemático, le agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo sacude un par de veces.

Las manos, mucho más fuertes y experimentadas de Antonio se ciernen en torno a los brazos de su captor, pero éste no le suelta.

—Escucha, españolete idiota. Lo que le pase a tu panda de amiguitos homosexuales no podría interesarme menos, por mí, que los empalen en una de las farolas en Times Square —casi escupe las palabras, susurrándolas amenazadoramente a un centímetro de la cara de Antonio, quien le devuelve una mirada encendida en odio— se te ha dado una orden y se espera que la cumplas. De lo contrario, puedes empezar a decirle adiós a tu restaurantito apestoso, tu estadía en América o incluso esa pequeña mascota siciliana que tienes en la cocina.

En honor a la verdad, Antonio le había estado rezando a todas las vírgenes de su lejana patria para que no fuese a mencionar algo acerca de Lovino, porque se conocía y sabía lo que iba a ocasionar, así que, cuando una mano detuvo su puño que iba viento en popa a estrellarse contra la nariz de Dylan, se sintió bastante aliviado.

—Deja que se vaya —le susurra Lovino, que había estado escuchando por la puerta— Y tú —se vuelve hacia el británico— lárgate de aquí. Ya ha quedado claro que no tienes el más mínimo respeto por la vida humana. No sé cuál es tu objetivo, pero no nos puedes obligar a nada, sin embargo, mant…

—Contigo no estoy hablando, espagueti, ponte a arreglar algún auto o alguna cosa que hagan los de tu clase, Guido —se gira hacia Antonio, y abre la boca para soltar un ultimátum que nunca llega.

La causa: el puño de Lovino estrellándose contra sus dientes, de manera tan violenta que Antonio tiene que detenerlo para que su propio impulso no lo tire al suelo. Lovino se deshace de su agarre a uñas y dientes, soltando una lista de improperios en italiano tales que, a pesar de que Antonio tenga un nivel decente del idioma, no alcanza a entender, y arremete a golpes y patadas contra el oficial.

Lovino es un adversario pesado, aun siendo parte de la policía británica y, con mayor peso, haber crecido con tres hermanos que se odiaban entre ellos, Dylan también le estaba dando contienda que dejaba un poco qué desear. En el par minutos en los que Antonio llamaba a un par de personas para separarles (no era la primera vez que Lovino se agarraba a golpes con alguien así que sabía perfectamente que la ayuda era necesaria) el italiano se las había arreglado para terminar de partirle un diente, arrancarle un puño de cabello (porque la elegancia es importante), probablemente desviarle la nariz y amoratarle un ojo.

Dylan, por su parte, le había asestado un par de buenos puñetazos en la cara y el abdomen, con clara ventaja por parte del italiano porque él había aprendido a pelear en las calles, no en la academia de policías.

En una maniobra arriesgada (y que casi le cuesta un ojo) Antonio cuela los brazos rápidamente bajo las axilas de su pareja y lo levanta con toda su fuerza, mientras un par de hombres arrastran a Dylan de la cintura, quien forcejea lo suficiente para que su dignidad no se vea comprometida pero lo justo para no soltarse.

—Puedes decirle adiós a tu pequeña y mediocre vida, Fernández —se despide, escupiendo saliva y sangre en el suelo y tratando de alejarse sin cojear demasiado.

Antonio traga saliva y Lovino patea uno de los botes de basura, haciendo un escándalo metálico en el fondo.

—No me voy a disculpar, pero lo siento —suelta Lovino después de un rato, encendiendo medio cigarrillo que con la trifulca se ha partido y le ofrece a otra mitad.

—¿Qué sientes? —responde Antonio, con la mirada perdida.

—La cara partida.

Antonio sonríe ligeramente y se vuelve hacia él, pasándole la mano suavemente por los golpes, que comenzaban a inflamarse y formar costras en su piel bronceada.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo habría hecho yo.

Lovino sonríe de lado, haciendo una mueca de dolor porque el cabrón también le ha partido el labio.

—No necesito que me defiendas —le coquetea un poco, para aliviar la tensión.

—Lo sé, créeme —se acerca y le besa suavemente, para no lastimarle, pero Lovino lo agarra de la nuca, con sus dedos desgarrados por los golpes, y le besa con fuerza.

Y Antonio, naturalmente, le besa de vuelta, buscando algo de cuartel entre el mar de desesperación y porque bueno, que Lovino le bese de buenas a primeras no es una oportunidad que suela desaprovechar.

El sabor metálico de su sangre le llena de rabia, pero de una ira no visceral, sino de la que infunde valor e incluso le muerde un poco.

—Guarro —le acusa el italiano, empujándole del pecho pero sin separarse— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Si pudimos sacarte del nido mafioso en el que naciste, podremos con esto —trata de convencerse el español— Por nosotros, por nuestros amigos, y por esto —le da una palmada a la pared del establecimiento.

Lovino le mira de reojo y suelta una bocanada de humo, queriendo creerle.

  * ••



Después de dos horas metido en un pub irlandés que escogió expresamente para quejarse de la comida y molestar al inglés, Francis Bonnefoy se despide, con una sonrisa encantadora sobre los labios.

Tiene una sensación de mariposas en el estómago que decide obviar por lo ridículo, y aprovecha la luz del sol, que está decayendo graciosamente de su cenit para voltear en un halo de cabellos rubios y guiñarle el ojo a Arthur antes de desaparecer por la entrada de su edificio.

El periodista pone los ojos en blanco, pero se sonroja, y espera a duras penas unos cuantos segundos para soltar una risita boba y dejar que la sensación pueril de calor en el pecho le recorra todo el cuerpo.

Anota la dirección rápidamente, porque es un chico listo, y con la sonrisa más sincera y amplia que Nueva York le haya visto desde que vivía en la ciudad, conduce hasta su apartamento, pensando maquiavélicamente en cómo arreglárselas para ver al francés antes de la reunión en el café de Antonio.

Se ruboriza y frunce el ceño ante el pensamiento.

Casi se tropieza cuando, mientras aún pensaba en el francés y en su reportaje, unas piernas largas y uniformadas se atraviesan en los pasillos estrechos del edificio y, sin molestarse en observar a su propietario, se dispone a dar aviso al conserje de que otro borracho se ha colado dentro cuando una voz familiar y amodorrada le hace volver sobre sus pasos.

—¿Arthur? —detrás de una revista aparecen un par de ojos azules con ojeras y gafas— ¡Hey! Te estuve esperando durante hoooras, incluso fui a tu trabajo y me dijeron que no estabas, así que me preocupé porque tú eres de esos viejitos que nunca faltan y hasta pensé que te habías muerto o algo y le hablé a Carl —que es el conserje— para que me abriera por si había pasado algo pero dijo que no tengo permiso de entrar cuando no estés después del incidente del trabuco y las canicas —comienza a pegar el rollo mientras se incorpora de un salto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Arthur, tensándose de pronto, con un instinto paternal que tuvo que desarrollar a la fuerza al conocerle, y también sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, porque el americano se había esfumado desde ayer y había estado demasiado ocupado con su reportaje… y coqueteando con Francis.

Aleja ese pensamiento mientras abre la puerta y Alfred entra, terminándose de despertar y volver a entrar en modo manojo-de-nervios.

—Man… tu piso es incómodo —carraspea, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacías dormido en el pasillo? —Arthur anda hasta la cocina y saca un paquete de galletas de las que le gustan al americano y que tiene que comprar cada que viene de visita porque las devora.

El chico le sigue y se sienta, recargándose en la mesa redonda de la diminuta cocina y decide que venga, a la mierda.

—Creo que… conozco al sujeto de la foto de Francis —suelta, con la boca llena de galleta.

Arthur detiene su mano en el aire, que iba directa a reñirle por hablar con la boca llena, sorprendido.

—¿Es por eso que has huido? ¿Lo atrapaste? —pregunta, sacando su eterna compañera la libretita de cuero para anotar, porque no tenía sentido alguno, de haber descubierto al culpable estaba seguro de que Alfred lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y le habría obligado a poner su cara en la portada del periódico.

—No… —suspira, toma aire y se arma de valor ¡era un oficial de policía de Nueva York! —Lo reconocí porque hasta hace poco más de un año me estuve acostando con él.

Arthur abre la boca, la cierra, toma aire para decir algo, lo exhala en una expresión de sorpresa, sonríe, frunce el ceño, aprieta los puños, los relaja, balbucea algo sin sentido, se sonroja, se levanta, y con el paso de Lázaro saca una botellita con un líquido anaranjado de una caja de cereales y tomándosela en tiempo récord y busca otra, sin querer detenerse a pensar el porqué de su histeria.

Alfred le mira, consternado.

—Art… em, ¿todo bien?

— _Bollocks —_ se queja al encontrar la otra botella escondida vacía y regresa a su sitio, con la mirada en un punto indefinido.

—¿Arthur?

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —susurra después de un rato, con la boca pequeña pero mucha, mucha sinceridad.

Alfred se revuelve, sabiendo perfectamente que se refiere al pequeño idilio que tuvo con el susodicho y no al hecho de haberlo encontrado.

—No… sabía cómo —confiesa, sin decir una mentira pero tampoco la verdad completa, que es que no sabía cómo decirlo sin que se enfadara… o algo.

Porque el americano podría pasarse por los huevos todas y cada una de las opiniones de la humanidad, pero si había una que le importase esa era la de Arthur.

Arthur se masajea las prominentes cejas, decidiendo inteligentemente archivar el asunto para después.

—¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

Alfred suspira y agradece internamente el cambio de tema.

—Tengo un indicio… una tienda entre el SoHo y Little Italy. El casero del edificio donde se quedaba me dio unas cosas que se quedaron en su apartamento —lo cual es una mentira, entró y se las robó— y había una tarjeta con una dirección anotada. Hace un año, cuando… pasó intenté buscarla, pero jamás la encontré. No estoy seguro de que lleve a algo, pero hay que investigar.

—Espera, ¿no has ido aún? —alza las cejas.

—No…

—¿Por qué?

—Pues tenía que contarte… —dice, completamente transparente.

Arthur le mira sorprendido y le sonríe sinceramente, porque el que Alfred se detenga de hacer algo por alguien es muy importante y significa mucho.

Eso y que el americano tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar, pero no se lo va a decir a nadie.

—¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? —el británico se pone de pie de un salto, mientras coge al vuelo llaves, sombrero y paraguas— Venga, ¡vamos!

Alfred sonríe de oreja a oreja, porque cuando el inglés se pone en plan aventurero le gusta mucho y le imita, dando hasta saltitos por la emoción.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta ya dentro del coche, que el americano insistió en conducir y, como cada vez, su petición fue denegada.

—¡Chinatown!

Arthur alza una ceja.

—A mí no me mires, que tú eres el que fuma cosas raras extranjeras —el americano se encoje de hombros.

“Tú eres el que se folla a raros extranjeros” piensa Arthur, reprimiendo el comentario mordaz en su cabeza y se dirigen hacia allá, con la luz de media tarde azotándoles la frente.

  * ••



Por su parte (y doliéndose bastante) Dylan Kirkland rabia un poco, sabiendo que no puede cumplir ni la mitad de las amenazas que ha proferido en contra de Antonio.

Se recarga sobre la silla de su despacho, porque odia con todas las letras el departamento diminuto que le asignaron para quedarse y se toma de golpe el resto del vaso de whisky que estaba muy tranquilo sobre la mesa, aguantándose como los valientes el ardor de las heridas que Lovino le provocó en la boca.

Sonríe de lado, consolándose en el pensamiento de que cuando toda la operación acabe iba a deportarlos a todos, o a arrestarlos, o al menos romperles el restaurante.

Es decir, sabía que no era capaz de ser tan mierda, pero el saber que podía, que tenía la facultad de hacerlo sí calmaba un poco su rabia.

—Ese chico Jones es una máquina, ¿cierto? —una voz jovial junto con su dueño se cuela por la puerta de cristal, irritando aún más al detective.

—¿Ah sí? —responde, con el mismo interés que pondría si le estuviera hablando del costo unitario de los granos de arroz.

—¡Claro! Mira que marear al personal conque sin han sabido algo de Braginski, ¿no había dejado en paz ese caso hace un año? Me recuerda a mí de joven… si no le matan el espíritu como a todos con los años, tal vez termine de comisionado, ¿te imaginas?

Dylan sonríe, teniendo una idea.

—Sí… sería una pena que le mataran el espíritu, ¿verdad? —su mirada se ensombrece y se levanta lo más dignamente que puede después de la paliza.

—Lo dicho, te… ¿a dónde vas? ¡Necesito que firmes estos papeles!

—Déjalos ahí, la secretaria los llevará luego —hace un gesto vago con la mano— Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Porque si extorsionar al par de continentales no servía para nada, tal vez funcionaría darle un pequeño susto a su hermano pequeño y a su mejor amigo.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirige a las oficinas del New York Times.

  * ••



Después de marear al inglés con direcciones equivocadas y confundir la izquierda con la derecha más veces de las que uno esperaría de un par de adultos jóvenes, entran por un par de callejones decorados con charcos de dudosa procedencia hacia una especie de tienda de artículos asiáticos.

Arthur se tapa la nariz con su pañuelo, a causa de los olores extraños y del nerviosismo que siente por haber dejado aparcado el coche a la buena de Dios.

—No te muerdas las uñas —le riñe al americano, quien está hecho no un manojo, sino un pajar de nervios.

Alfred se quita la mano de la boca, solamente para comenzar a morderse las de la otra. Arthur suspira y se detiene frente una vitrina llena de frascos con hierbas dentro.

—¿Es aquí?

—Eso creo —Alfred se empuja las gafas y abre la puerta, haciendo sonar una campanita.

Un hombre de cabello largo y de origen claramente asiático levanta la vista del periódico que está leyendo y los mira de reojo.

Arthur, que iba a decir algo es detenido por Jones, quien le pone una mano en el hombro y avanza hacia el mostrador.

El dueño de la tienda baja el periódico por completo.

—Buenas tardes… ¿es usted el señor Wang?

—La asignación de este mes ya ha sido pagada —anuncia en un inglés perfecto y vuelve los ojos a su periódico.

Alfred y Arthur se dedican una mirada confundida.

—¿Asignación?

—Eres policía, ¿cierto? Ya ha venido a cobrar uno de tus compañeros —explica escuetamente.

—¿Cobrar? Espera, ¿te cobran piso por trabajar aquí? —Alfred y su noción de que Estados Unidos es un país perfecto.

Arthur le mira de reojo y Wang enarca una ceja.

—¡Eso es muy injusto y completamente ilegal! —su expresión seria de apenas un rato atrás cambia a una sinceramente agobiada —Míster Wang, tiene que denunciar esto inmediatamente, yo…

Arthur se acerca y le susurra al oído.

—Alfred, tal vez no sea el momento para otro acto heroico.

—¡Pero…!

—Un problema a la vez —le palmea la espalda y recarga los codos en el mostrador —¿Cómo sabes que es policía?

—El de allá lleva pistola bajo el saco, y a todo el mundo le está yendo mal últimamente como para traer zapatos y sombrero nuevos, excepto a los adeptos de gobierno —Arthur se ríe un poco por lo bajo, cínicamente claro, ya que tiene un puñetero coche del año aparcado a cuatro calles de ahí.

El inglés se vuelve hacia Alfred, quien simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, sí, es policía, pero no venimos a cobrar nada… en realidad, ni siquiera estamos aquí. Buscamos a una persona… —Alfred se acerca y, haciendo de tripas corazón saca una fotografía bastante estropeada por los dobleces (y aparentemente sobrevivió un intento de ser quemada) y la extiende sobre la superficie de madera.

El tendero la mira medio segundo y se incorpora, empujándola de vuelta a Alfred.

—No le conozco.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera la ha visto! —protesta Alfred.

Wang, de mala gana, observa la fotografía, que a pesar de estar maltrecha su rostro se percibe perfectamente.

—Lo siento, pero no sé quien sea esta persona. Ahora, si me disculpan, es hora de cerrar.

—¿A las cuatro de la tarde? —interviene Arthur suspicaz, mostrando su reloj.

—Así se hace en el oriente.

— _Well,_ no estamos en el oriente —Arthur se cruza de brazos, penetrándolo con la mirada.

—Caballeros, no quiero ser grosero, pero no conozco a la persona que buscan. No puedo ayudarles.

—¿Seguro? —Alfred avanza hacia donde el hombre, irguiéndose en toda su altura— porque he hablado con un par de personas que me han referido aquí, a esta tienda —miente, para meter presión.

—Estoy bastante seguro de las personas que conozco y las que no —alza la barbilla, mirando alternadamente a Arthur y Alfred.

—Más vale, porque como bien apuntó hace rato, él lleva una pistola.

Alfred se levanta el abrigo, mostrando el arma pegada a su torso.

Wang, sin apenas pestañear, saca un rifle de detrás del mostrador y les apunta, clavándoles la mirada.

Arthur suelta una risa sarcástica y Alfred se pone en guardia, haciendo ademán de desenfundar el revólver.

—Ah, me temo que eso no va a ser posible —dirige el cañón hacia el americano.

Arthur traga saliva y se acerca, tratando de meter distancia entre el rifle y Alfred.

—Este establecimiento se reserva el derecho de admisión —mueve el arma hacia la puerta.

Arthur levanta las manos y le hace un gesto a Alfred para irse.

—No me voy a ir de aquí sin una respuesta —Jones frunce el ceño.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

—Alfred, podemos irnos sin respuesta e investigar más después o te puedes quedar aquí con un agujero extra en tu cuerpo —le susurra— Vámonos.

El policía bufa, pero le sigue, deseando haber venido con Gilbert.

Wang los mira marcharse, sin dejar de apuntarles hasta que su silueta desaparece en la esquina del callejón y procede a cerrar la entrada a toda velocidad y desaparecer por la puerta trasera.

Por su parte, apenas unos pasos después, Alfred se para en seco y patea la primera cosa que se le cruza (que resulta ser una botella de coca cola) y da un puñetazo en la pared adyacente, completamente frustrado.

Arthur se muerde los labios, porque sabe perfectamente que el americano tiene cero tolerancia a que las cosas no le salgan como quiere.

—Alfred…

—Ya lo teníamos ahí, ¿por qué otra cosa tendría un arma debajo del mostrador, si no es porque esconde algo? —apoya la frente en la pared.

—¿Drogas, tal vez? Alfred, sólo es una pista falsa. Podemos buscar más —media el británico.

Alfred niega con la cabeza, sin volverse.

—No lo entiendes… ¿crees que es la primera vez que lo busco? —susurra, completamente vulnerable.

Arthur traga saliva, sin estar seguro de que quiera escuchar la historia… más bien, sabiéndose incapaz de decir algo que le conforte.

—Él simplemente se fue, ¿sabes? Ni una explicación o una despedida, sólo… —carraspea— Lo busqué por casi medio año…

—Por eso habías estado tan raro —cae en la cuenta— pensé que de verdad era porque habían descontinuado tus cómics.

Alfred sonríe suavemente, a pesar de todo.

—Esta es la primera pista que tengo en tanto tiempo… además, Antonio… —susurra, sin querer confesar en realidad que se está agarrando a eso como un clavo ardiendo porque lo extraña demasiado, y que no ha pensado en los asesinatos ni un segundo después de ver la foto.

Arthur le pone una mano sobre el hombro como quien no quiere la cosa, entendiéndolo más de lo que quisiera.

—Ser egoísta no es… tan malo —le consuela, y Alfred finalmente le mira, impresionado cómo parece leerle la mente la mayoría de las veces (no que el americano sea más transparente que los vidrios del coche de Arthur) y le sonríe, sintiéndose mejor.

—Esta es una retirada de estrategia —comienzan a caminar para alivio de Arthur, porque el escenario lleno de gente desconocida le estaba poniendo de los nervios— Puedes volver después con Gilbert —es que hasta mueca de asco hace cuando dice su nombre y Alfred se ríe— para intentar sacarle información con métodos un poco menos ortodoxos y en un lugar donde no puedan salirte una docena de asiáticos por la espalda —ahora mismo Arthur trae una cara de villano que hace al americano tener un escalofrío.

— _Man…_ debería ser divertido esto del trabajo detectivesco secreto pero con esa cara das miedo —pica Alfred, haciendo una cara dramática de terror.

—No va a ser tan secreto si lo sigues gritando a los cuatro vientos. Ahora, como lleguemos al auto y le falte algo o tenga el más mínimo rasguño…

—Habrá que tirar el coche entero —sentencia Alfred con aire solemne.

Arthur le da un codazo en las costillas y Alfred, como es su costumbre, se ríe, tratando de concentrarse en las acciones a corto plazo, como caminar, para no pensar en Iván.

  * ••



El inglés, tras haber dejado a Alfred en la estación de policías y su coche en el garaje de su edificio, camina de vuelta al trabajo, preparándose mentalmente para rendirle cuentas a su jefe (y secretamente esperando una felicitación).

Toca la puerta de su oficina, tamborileando los dedos en anticipación.

Entra, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, mientras su jefe se levanta, extrañamente sonriendo también y le estrecha la mano.

Arthur le mira sin comprender.

—Felicidades, hijo —le palmea la espalda.

—¿Felicidades por… el reportaje? —pregunta el inglés, confundido.

—Bueno sí, en parte. ¿No ha ido a verte Caroline?

—No, he venido directamente aquí.

—Entonces soy el encargado de darte la buena noticia: Arthur, has sido finalmente liberado de las garras de la sección de espectáculos y sociales —el periodista tiene que sujetarse la mandíbula para evitar que choque contra el piso— Te han reubicado a las noticias de última hora, por la rapidez en la que arreglaste la publicación. De nuevo, felicidades.

Arthur sonríe, y tiene el impulso completamente inusual de abrazar al hombre, pero recupera algo de compostura y en lugar de eso le estrecha la mano con vehemencia, casi dando saltitos.

De hecho, los da, agradeciéndole cuarenta veces y corriendo a su oficina para comenzar a vaciarla y marear a Matthew acerca de cómo les ganó a todos y es el mejor periodista del mundo. ¿De dónde más iba a sacar Alfred el ego tan inflado?

—¡Voy a tener mi propia oficina, Williams! –exclama por sexta vez, tan contento.

Matthew le sonríe sinceramente, porque se lo merecía (y porque él es una buena persona), ayudándole a acomodar sus carpetas en cajas.

En medio de su euforia recuerda el asunto “llamar a Alfred para asegurarse que ni él ni Gilbert le partan las piernas a Wang”, carraspeando un poco y tomando el teléfono, haciéndolo antes de que se le olvide.

—¿Alfred?

—No está, lo arrestaron por rafaguear una tienda china —la voz estrepitosa de Gilbert le taladra los oídos pero no borra su sonrisa, decidiendo que nada sería capaz de arruinarle el buen humor.

—Muy gracioso, ¿le pasas el teléfono?

—No quiero —el alemán sonríe, recargándose sobre la silla y subiendo los pies al escritorio del americano, quien ha ido a pedir un par de días de licencia a su jefe (mismos que le dan, más para que deje de fastidiar que por otra cosa).

Arthur bufa, rodando los ojos.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus impertinencias así que ahórratelas —zanja el inglés— Dile que nos vemos en Little Italy a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Eh, el cabrón no me dijo que ibas también de colado! —protesta, bajando los pies del escritorio y pensando que si va el inglés va a ser la mitad de divertido.

—Yo sigo cubriendo el caso, vive con eso —suelta y le cuelga, aún medio sonrientito por su promoción.

  * ••



Un par de horas más tarde, Arthur Kirkland, después de haberse pavoneado por su nueva oficina y caerle mal a la mayoría de sus nuevos colegas, mantiene un duelo de miradas con el teléfono negro en su apartamento.

El dilema consiste en que el inglés _quiere_ contarle a Francis acerca de su traslado tan anhelado, pero no quiere _decírselo_ , es decir, quiere que lo sepa para que le felicite con esa sonrisa tan elegante y el acento que tiene, y que le diga cosas bonitas, pero definitivamente no quiere hablar con él ni que parezca que le interesa ni nada.

Cada puñado de segundos extiende su mano hacia el teléfono sin atreverse y sintiéndose ridículo porque venga, es Arthur Kirkland, tiene veintitrés años y se fue a hacer las Américas siendo prácticamente un crío, técnicamente no tendría nada que temerle a un francés guapo… bien parecido que le coqueteaba y que conocía apenas tres días… técnicamente.

En uno de esos bailes del teléfono éste suena de repente, provocándole medio infarto al pobre inglesito. Suspira y contesta.

—¿Sí?

—Arthur —saluda la inconfundible voz de su hermano.

Arthur resopla, poniéndose en a la defensiva ipso facto.

—Qué mierdas quieres.

—Felicitarte, ¿qué más?

—No lo sé, ¿acosarme, cagar el palo, hacerme la vida miserable?

—¡Mira! No sabía que hacía tantas cosas involuntariamente, me alegra que te sientas así —sonríe del otro lado de la línea, a pesar del dolor.

—Qué interesante, adiós —Arthur se dispone a colgar.

—No, espera, en verdad quiero felicitarte, por tu historieta esa que publicaste y por tu especie de… ascenso.

Arthur frunce el ceño, porque era natural que supiera del reportaje, pero no de su traslado.

—¿Cómo…?

—Verás, yo soy una persona importante y tú un simple redacta-chismes sin mayor relevancia que las palomas del parque. O qué, ¿creíste que te cambiarían de departamento por escribir una nota diminuta a última hora?

Arthur aprieta tan fuerte la mandíbula que hasta le rechinan los dientes.

—No te confundas, hermanito. Pero digamos que sí, que has logrado tu sueño de toda la vida por méritos propios —prosigue, con un tono petulante— No arriesgarías tu nuevo logro metiéndote más en donde no te llaman, ¿verdad?

Arthur suspira, atrapado y sin querer responder realmente.

—Es decir, si pude cambiarte de área, no creo que sea mucho más difícil que tengan un recorte de personal inesperado, al final de toda tu nueva patria libre no termina de recuperarse de la crisis del 29 aún, así que… tú decides. No te preocupes, confío en ti y sé que tomarás la decisión correcta; nunca fuiste tan imbécil. Salúdame a tus amiguitos del restaurante.

Un par de segundos, después de ser aplastado por las manos delgadas pero fuertes de Arthur, el teléfono sale disparado hasta estrellarse en la esquina del piso y la pared, con tanta violencia que queda completamente hecho trizas, seguido por todo el contenido depositado en el escritorio.

Una mirada encendida y peligrosa se posa sobre sus ojos que debe ser bastante alarmante, porque Arthur Kirkland en _stand-by_ ya resultaba intimidante, pero enfadado da bastante miedo.

Había huido de su país para alejarse de su familia, se había recluido en su trabajo por el miedo a la vulnerabilidad de querer a la gente, y también había evadido intencionalmente los flirteos de Alfred por miedo.

Pero estaba harto de la cobardía y de evitar los problemas.

Ahora él iba a ser el problema, y más les valía a todos prepararse para lidiar con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo el headcanon de que Estados Unidos es de esos ridículos que le pegan a la pared, pero así lo queremos, ¿verdad?


	6. Iván

 

> _**Después de haber esperado largo tiempo, con toda paciencia, sin oír que volviera a acostarse, resolví abrir una pequeña, una pequeñísima ranura en la linterna.** _
> 
> _**Así lo hice -no pueden imaginarse ustedes con qué cuidado, con qué inmenso cuidado-, hasta que un fino rayo de luz, semejante al hilo de la araña, brotó de la ranura y cayó de lleno sobre el ojo de buitre.** _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Gilbert parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que él sabe algo? —pregunta.

Alfred suspira, sacándose los lentes y refregándose la cara con las manos, harto de todo. Baja la mirada por un instante y mira al alemán, a quien por cierto, tuvo que explicarle ocho veces el tipo de relación que Iván y él tenían, y aguantar sus reclamos sobre el porqué no le avisó que había atrapado a uno de los fugitivos rusos más buscados.

No nota la relación entre el comportamiento tan molesto de Gilbert y el suyo propio, claro.

Se pone los lentes y, extrañamente, enciende un cigarrillo.

—Iván —siente el nombre tan extraño en su boca como el humo— era… es una persona extraña. Nunca supe exactamente qué cosas hacía o hizo, así que…

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ni siquiera la preguntaste acerca de tooodo el escándalo que causó? Te desconozco, hermano.

Alfred aprieta los ojos.

—No es como que haya empezado como si nada, obviamente mi objetivo principal era preguntarle cosas, pero… —se sonroja un poco— no… después ya no era importante.

Gilbert abre la boca y pone una expresión ofendida, burlándose.

—¡Se me cruzaron otras cosas en el camino! —lloriquea ligera y un poco patéticamente el americano, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado.

—¿Una pija, por ejemplo? —Gilbert esquiva el golpe justo a tiempo, riéndose estrepitosamente —Ya, vale. ¿Pero por qué crees que él a fuerza debe saber algo?

—Pues Arthur dijo que necesariamente tendría que haber visto algo…

Gilbert entrecierra los ojos.

—¿O es sólo que quieres verle a como dé lugar? Porque esa devoción ciega por el cejoncito ya no me la trago.

Alfred se sonroja, atrapado.

—No… sí… en parte. Claramente la más importante es encontrar una solución a la película de horror que están viviendo Antonio y los demás, pero _fuck_ no sé… sí que me gustaría verle —confiesa, bastante avergonzado.

Gilbert pone los ojos en blanco, pero le pasa un brazo por los hombros, dándole un par de palmadas.

—Ya, ya. ¿Por qué siempre te tienen que gustar personas tan raras?

Alfred se ríe, porque ni siquiera él lo sabe.

— _C’mon man,_ tu novia le rompió una sartén en la espalda al columnista ése anti-sufragistas.

—¡Pero le advirtió! No que no se lo mereciera —se ríe con él y Alfred asiente— Honestamente, preferiría que te consiguieras una novia bonita en lugar de estar persiguiendo espías rojos —Gilbert le sonríe sinceramente por el espacio de un instante antes de volver a su clásica sonrisa maquiavélica— Pues lo atrapamos, ¿y luego? ¿Lo torturamos hasta que te confiese por qué te dejó vestido y alborotado?

Esta vez no esquiva el golpe y un puñetazo un poco demasiado fuerte se estrella en el brazo del alemán, quien se queja medio muerto de risa.

Alfred suspira, pensando que va a tener que aguantar ese tipo de burlas por el resto de su vida (puede verse claramente que Arthur y él posiblemente forjaron su amistad en el egocentrismo y el drama) y se recarga en la pared, botando el resto del cigarrillo por ahí.

La noche se cernía sobre las calles medio llenas de basura de Little Italy, mientras la mayoría de los comerciantes y tenderos se apresuraban a guardar las mercancías exhibidas por delante de las fachadas de los establecimientos. Humos en los techos iban apagándose lentamente y Gilbert patea un montón de papeles arrugados en el piso para matar el tiempo.

—¿No que el capullo inglés era el más puntual y demás mamonerías? —exclama tras un rato en silencio.

—Dijo que a las ocho —responde escuetamente Alfred, aún un poquito escaldado por lo de antes.

—¡Las ocho! ¿Y me quieres explicar por qué estamos aquí veinte minutos antes?

Llamémoslo justicia poética o no, Alfred pasa los mencionados veinte minutos soportando lo que las demás personas experimentan cuando él mismo está impaciente (comportamiento que sucede aproximadamente cinco veces al día), así que cuando ve la figura apresurada y recta como un palo que es Arthur Kirkland se alegra el triple de lo que se alegraría normalmente y se aproxima hacia él. Gilbert pone los ojos en blanco y les sigue.

—Hey —saluda con cierta timidez— He investigado un poco más, una de las señoras de las tiendas de la misma calle de la de Wang me dio una dirección que me parece es su casa, y sólo tuve que comprarle uno de esos gatos chinos que mueven la pata —sonríe y lo saca del bolsillo.

Arthur y Gilbert se dan una palmada en la frente casi al mismo tiempo.

—Son japoneses, en realidad —comenta Arthur sin que venga a cuento— Venga, vamos… —se detiene en seco al ver a Alfred sacar sus llaves —espera, por favor no me digas que traes esa cosa horrorosa…

—Si con cosa horrorosa te refieres a la preciosa Peggy Hunter —que es el nombre que le puso a su Ariel Red Hunter porque es un ridículo— sí, tú y yo vamos en ella y Gilbert en su saco de papas.

—¡Ningún saco de papas! —protesta Gilbert, quien es completamente ignorado por los dos rubios.

—¿Qué hiciste con tu auto? —protesta el inglés, secretamente emocionado porque sí que le gustan las motocicletas, pero no puede mantener la postura paternalista y regañona si al mismo tiempo baila canciones de Django Reinhardt, o al menos de eso se trata de convencer.

—Pues lo vendí para comprar la moto —contesta con locución boba como si fuese obvio, subiéndose a la moto y encendiéndola, haciendo un ruidajal en el proceso.

Arthur aprieta los ojos y se monta al vehículo una vez lo tuvo de frente.

En realidad, a Arthur le gustaban mucho las callecitas igual de sempiternamente mojadas que las de Londres, mucho más bien hechas y sin tantos callejones sinuosos, pero de vez en cuando sí que extrañaba su natal isla al otro lado del charco.

En los primeros años de su asentamiento en Nueva York se había preocupado más por no morirse de hambre y demostrarle a su familia que sí que podía apañárselas solo, comportamiento que derivó, extrañamente de manera positiva en que se ahorró un montón de problemas causados por su actitud, no a causa de que la distancia y la independencia le hayan hecho madurar, sino porque simplemente no tenía tiempo ni de rabiar, y para cuando se dio cuenta que ya no era ni la mitad del Arthur que solía ser, estaba demasiado cansado para cambiar.

Era por eso que, aunque la preocupación recientemente desarrollada por otro inmigrante sí era seria y sobre todo, real, y que su balanza moral sí estaba considerablemente inclinada hacia las personas afectadas por las circunstancias, no iba a negar que todo el panorama le resultaba jodidamente emocionante.

Así que se terminó de tragar el ligero regusto amargo que le había dado el saber que Alfred le había ocultado algo tan grande (más bien, la suave desazón que dejaba el saber que conocía tan poco a su amigo que no se había dado cuenta) y se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros mientras se deslizaban sobre las calles.

* * *

 

El panorama nuevo, con dos personas entrometidas (una en particular que parecía bastante estúpida) le había estado dando jaqueca a Wang desde el momento en el que pusieron la dichosa foto sobre la mesa.

Trataba de serenarse a respiraciones cortas, porque en todo momento de su vida siempre se las había arreglado para permanecer estoico y tranquilo en las adversidades, y ese era el motivo por el cual su cabeza estaba siempre fría y lista para actuar de manera premeditada.

Sin embargo, desde hace un par de años atrás, había vivido con la certeza de que algo pasaría súbitamente y que debía huir del peligro lo más pronto posible.

La intuición jamás le había fallado, y era por eso que se estaba escabullendo por la puerta de atrás, esperando no cruzarse con ninguno. Ambos daban terror.

Con una velocidad y sigilo casi espeluznantes, tomó el par de cosas que podrían delatar su conexión con cualquiera de los Braginski y se dispuso a salir tal cual como había entrado.

El plan maestro.

O lo habría sido de haber notado una cabecita de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos que lo había seguido cautelosamente (de manera extraordinaria) desde unas cuadras atrás.

Gilbert sonríe en la distancia. Había sido tan absurdamente fácil que por un ínfimo momento se preocupó genuinamente por el trabajo mediocre de la policía nacional, es decir, casi habían atrapado a un espía internacional comprando un gato de la suerte y preguntándole a una niñita si había visto al señor Wang.

Se pone en posición, haciéndole una seña a Alfred, quien se encontraba escondido en el callejón de la contra esquina de la calle con un espejo, sonriendo de lado y musitando un “eureka” por lo bajo.

Dos destellos de luz y los reflejos de Alfred hicieron caer a Wang en tiempo récord. Le sujetó del cuello con el brazo mientras forcejeaba con fuerza pataleando casi patéticamente en el aire.

Arthur, por su parte, se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, frustrado, porque todavía tenía la ligera esperanza de que fuese una entrevista civilizada y no un interrogatorio de la Gran Guerra.

Wang no gritaba. Había dejado de forcejear y Gilbert se había acercado con un trapo de dudosa procedencia precisamente por si se le ocurría, pero permanecía silencioso, mirando con furia a Alfred, quien seguía sujetándolo con fuerza.

—¿Ahora qué vas a hacerme? —espeta.

El joven policía parpadea un par de veces, antes de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Dónde está Iván?

El hombre no responde, frunciendo el ceño.

Una sombra peligrosa que muy pocas veces deja ver se posa sobre la mirada de Alfred.

—¿Dónde está Iván? —vuelve a preguntar.

Arthur y Gilbert intercambian una mirada de circunstancias.

—¡¿Dónde está Iván?! ¡¿Dónde…?! —comienza a sacudirlo, con tanta fuerza que Gilbert y Arthur forcejean con él para que lo suelte, con un miedo bastante racional de que lo desnuque.

—¡Alfred, con un carajo! ¿Quieres que te arresten a ti? —Arthur echa una mirada nerviosa alrededor, notando la calle completamente desierta y la extraña ausencia de luz con excepción de la farola de la esquina.

—No… —le suelta, frustrado, porque se negaba completa y categóricamente a que fuese una pista falsa.

Gilbert se acerca al pobre hombre, quien ha terminado en el suelo y le ayuda a levantarse, carraspeando un poco y, odiándose un poco por lo mismo, trata de ser racional.

—Escuche. Lamento lo que sucedió, pero seré honesto con usted. Los motivos por los que buscamos a Braginski no tienen que ver con ninguna investigación policíaca… es más bien de carácter personal, ¿entiende?

El rostro de Wang se resquebraja en una máscara de terror, porque lo que Gilbert no está entendiendo es que está medio arrodillado encima del hombre que acaban de medio asesinar a fuerza de sacudidas y que en esa pose le está mostrando el par de revólveres que lleva de los tirantes de la camisa.

—No sé nada de sus actividades ni de lo que hacía.

—Entonces sí le conoce, ¿verdad? Le propongo un trato, ¿qué quiere a cambio de información…?

—No quiero nada —interrumpe, tras tragar saliva y mirar de reojo la esquina de la casa de los mil demonios— Si me promete que se olvidará de mí después… no quiero tener más problemas, ni involucrarme en líos de _vory*_ ni nada.

—Esos ya ni existen, ¿o sí? —susurra Arthur (quien lleva anotando absolutamente todo desde que llegaron ahí) para Alfred, pero éste no le contesta, completamente absorto en la conversación.

Gilbert asiente, sin tener la menor idea de lo que está diciendo pero completamente satisfecho de su papel de policía malo.

Wang agacha la cabeza y suspira.

—No tengo idea de a qué se dedicaban… yo sólo les rentaba el espacio y les llevaba comida —“y a un montón de criminales antes de ellos” añade en su cabeza —Si hablamos dos oraciones fue mucho…

—¿Qué espacio?

Wang mira hacia el edificio de dos plantas como respuesta.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que está ahí? —Alfred se acercó hacia ellos, empujando un poco a Gilbert en el proceso.

—No lo sé, espero que no. No sé nada más, yo sólo recogía el dinero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Poco más de un año.

Alfred apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta, dándose de bruces contra Arthur.

—No —frunce el ceño, taxativo, porque pudo haber pasado por alto toda su aventura romántica, pero sí le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba a punto de hacer una tontería.

—Sí —le toma de los hombros y lo aparta, mientras Gilbert le arroja las llaves que le sacó previamente el pobre hombre antes de dejarlo ir, porque las mentes malvadillas piensan similar y Arthur, ahogando una maldición celta, les sigue.

La puerta estaba mal pintada de verde oscuro, que revelaba una previa capa de pintura azul otrora clara, que ahora era de un color cielo sucio. Aunque parecía un edificio de departamentos cualquiera, no tenía una puerta principal, sino una pequeña al costado que recordaba a la parte trasera de una bodega.

Alfred se ajusta las gafas y traga saliva, pegando ligeramente la cabeza a la puerta para escuchar. Silencio.

—No hay luces —apunta Arthur, tras rodear el edificio con la mirada.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —pregunta Gilbert, a la espera.

El americano mira por un segundo a Arthur, como buscando aprobación. El inglés aparta la mirada.

—Venga—asiente para Gilbert.

Arthur aprieta los ojos y retrocede un par de pasos.

—Alguien debería vigilar.

—Cierto —Alfred clava su mirada en Gilbert, quien niega vehementemente con la cabeza.

—¡No, me niego! —frunce el ceño— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡A punto de atrapar un fugitivo internacional y me mandas a hacer de vigía, qué…!

—Nadie va a atrapar a nadie —frunce el ceño y Gilbert pone los ojos en blanco, porque Alfred enojado si bien sí asusta un poco, también es tremendamente molesto— Tú eres policía, tienes un arma y sabes nuestros códigos, además, Arthur es el periodista, tiene que fotografiar y tomar nota de cosas relevantes. Anda —ordena, con su pose completa de héroe.

Gilbert se vuelve empujándole un poco y con el ceño completamente fruncido, echando pestes por lo bajo. Arthur no puede evitar soltar una risita malévola.

Alfred suspira y, por fin, mete la llave en la cerradura.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Gilbert Beilschmidt piensa que ojalá acabe esto pronto, por el novio de su hermano y compañía claro, pero también porque el Alfred autoritario y medio irracional no le caía para nada bien, ser forzado a ser el policía bueno y sensato no era un atributo precisamente genial, dijera lo que dijera Elizabeth.

Mira que mandarlo a él por ser policía…

Por suerte, sí era un buen policía.

La luz de la farola era tenue, pero aun así proyectaba sombras ligeras sobre el suelo, y le bastó apenas una mirada para correr todo lo silenciosamente que le fue posible hasta la puerta, misma que presentaba resistencia a ser abierta.

—¡Alfred! —intenta susurrar el alemán antes que el otro policía le propine un empellón a la puerta, pero no lo logra, así que Alfred terina haciendo un ruidajal seguido por un flash por parte de Arthur.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Arthur.

—Alguien viene —Gilbert se lleva la mano al costado, desenfundando a medias su arma. Alfred se asoma hacia afuera, justo cuando la figura, misma que se había desplazado a zancadas tras oír el estruendo, doblaba la esquina.

La penumbra evitaba que se viera gran cosa, pero bastaba su figura recortada con la suave luz proveniente de la calle para que Alfred la reconociera.

La hubiera reconocido en la umbra más profunda, entre mil siluetas idénticas.

Había tenido sueños y pesadillas con esa figura.

Sin embargo, no había luz que le diera un indicio al extraño de quienes eran, así que, con una rapidez que dejó tanto a Gilbert y Arthur congelados, soltó la bolsa que llevaba en las manos y sacó un objeto de metal de tamaño mediano (y que era una semi automática militar de origen puramente soviético), apuntando inmediatamente hacia la oscuridad.

—Mierda —susurra Alfred antes de sujetar a Gilbert y Arthur de donde se dejasen y arrastrarlos dentro de la casa, un par de segundos antes de que un par de detonaciones escalofriantemente certeras rompan el silencio de la noche.

Alfred cierra la puerta con violencia, mientras Arthur da un par de flashazos en la oscuridad, tratando de localizar un interruptor, con el cerebro completamente en modo supervivencia.

—¿Qué demonios…? —farfullan tanto Arthur como Gilbert, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Shhh —Alfred parpadea un par de veces cuando finalmente Arthur enciende la luz, tratando de escuchar algo a través de la puerta. Unos pasos sigilosos se detienen, y un sonido metálico lo alerta inmediatamente.

—¡Gilbo! ¡Una silla o algo!

Gilbert toma un banco alto de madera que Alfred usa para atrancar la puerta, la cual se sacude un poco, pero resiste.

Y después, silencio.

Arthur mira a Alfred pidiendo explicaciones, aún con la respiración agitada. Alfred, leyendo sus intenciones, levanta un dedo pidiendo silencio, así que Gilbert y Arthur se dedican una mirada de desconcierto y preocupación por unos largos cinco segundos.

—¿Al? —una voz grave y apagada suena, apenas como un murmullo a través de la puerta, pero que basta para moverle un mar de emociones a Alfred.

—Iván —no puede evitar sonreír un poco, aunque recupera el semblante serio— No dispares, por favor. Tengo que… hablar contigo —siente las palabras enrarecidas y pesadas en su boca, sintiendo la situación completamente irreal, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona o en un sueño.

Silencio.

—Confía en mí, por favor, no… queremos hacerte daño —y siente aún más extrañas y amargas esas palabras, mismas que jamás imaginó que fueran necesarias de decir.

Gilbert le mira como si estuviera tratando de desactivar una bomba, mientras Arthur por su parte inspecciona el piso inferior, tomando fotos aisladas y, por qué no, robándose un par de papeles por ahí, de _souvenir_ , porque si iba a morir perforado a punta de balazos por un espía ruso homosexual, al menos iba a tratar de hacer su trabajo primero.

En resumen, a su bola.

—Voy a abrir la puerta —sentencia después de un rato.

Gilbert asiente, levantando la pistola hacia la puerta, pero Alfred niega con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco o suicida? —replica Gilbert.

Arthur lo secunda, acercándose hacia él y jalándole del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Tienes ganas de que terminemos todos muertos o qué? —comienza, completamente incrédulo y genuinamente asustado, más por la alarmante falta de precauciones del americano que por el espía soviético al otro lado de la puerta.

Alfred se suelta de su agarre a medias, negando con la cabeza.

—Como vea a alguien sosteniendo un arma no tardará medio segundo en ajustarle una bala en medio de los ojos. Déjame hacer esto, por favor.

Arthur le termina de soltar a regañadientes, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y aferrándose a su navaja suiza con fuerza.

Alfred suspira y abre la puerta un centímetro, asomando un ojo por la rendija, sintiéndose completa y absolutamente no preparado para ese momento.

La luz del interior apunta directamente a esa mirada violácea tan característica por un instante, en el que los hombres dentro de la casa contenían la respiración.

Y a Alfred se le rompe el corazón un poco, abriendo la puerta completamente.

El grito de Arthur ni siquiera se escucha a causa del estruendo que el cuerpo de Alfred produce contra el suelo y el mueble detrás de él, que es una vitrina, con los platos rompiéndose haciéndole los coros. La figura que ahora pueden comprobar que no sólo parece alta y amenazante, sino que lo es en verdad, se abalanza sobre el americano, que por más entrenamiento policial que tenga, no es lo suficientemente rápido, y termina colgando un poco de las solapas del abrigo, firmemente sujetado por Braginski.

—¡Hey, suéltalo! —chilla Arthur con los nervios de punta, deseando haber cogido al menos la pata de una mesa para rompérsela en la cabeza.

Gilbert le azuza desde su sitio con el arma, tratando de meter distancia entre Arthur y el ruso, por petición directa de Alfred.

—Ya lo oíste, _commie_ —Gilbert casi escupe las palabras, ya disparándole con la pura mirada.

El aludido ni se inmuta, rodeando con una mano el cuello de Alfred y apretando lentamente.

—¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Suéltalo o te vuelo los sesos! —replica Gilbert apretando los dientes, ligeramente indignado por ser ignorado de una manera tan magistral.

—¿No te basta todo lo que has hecho? —le susurra en un acento eslavo bastante denso, entrecerrando los ojos con furia contenida.

Alfred, por su parte, le mira con todo el sentimiento que es capaz de expresar, sin hacer ademán alguno de soltarse y sintiendo como la sangre se le acumula en la cabeza, para la desesperación de Arthur, quien está atrás a punto de colapsar, y el desconcierto de Gilbert.

—No he… tú te fuiste —alcanza a susurrar, sintiendo los ojos a punto de reventar— Sólo quiero…

—¿Quieres? —el soviético esboza una media sonrisa amarga y, sin importarle que Gilbert le esté apuntando con un arma directo a la cabeza estrella al joven policía hacia la pared, propinándole una patada en el estómago que le hubiera reventado las vísceras a cualquiera. Afortunadamente, los reflejos del americano sí son útiles en esta ocasión así que sólo logra pegarle en el costado— ¿Por qué iba a importarme lo que tú quieras?

Gilbert se acerca para intentar levantarlo y protegerlo mientras Arthur irrumpe a patadas contra Iván, quien le propina un empellón que lo tira al piso.

Alfred se levanta, rechazando la ayuda de su compañero e incluso empujándolo hacia un lado, avanzando hacia Iván con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? De verdad, ¿qué fue lo que te hice? —chilla con mucha rabia y mucho dolor, empujándole repetidamente con fuerza en el pecho cuando llega frente a él.

El ruso resiste el primero, pero trastabilla a los demás y trata de detener sus golpes, pero Alfred no le deja, mientras sigue hablando.

—¡Te fuiste, te fuiste y no me dijiste nada! —espeta con acusaciones ligeramente infantiles si se obviaba el contexto y empieza a golpearlo con ambos puños, con verdadera violencia, a lo que Iván naturalmente responde con más golpes.

Manos y nudillos comenzando a ensangrentarse con sangre ajena y propia se mueven a toda velocidad, intercalados por insultos tanto en inglés como en ruso, pasando por algunos meramente británicos que pedían poner fin a la trifulca en el instante, todos completamente ignorados.

Gilbert, tras un rápido análisis al comprobar que al ruso podrían meterle tres tiros por la espalda y le iba a dar igual, guarda el arma y decide ayudar a Arthur, quien después de levantarse estaba intentando detener a Alfred, con la misma efectividad que tendría el campeón peso completo de box tratando de frenar un huracán con las manos.

—¡Alfred! —grita, si no es que ladra, cada vez que casi le parte la cara con el codo al tomar impulso para seguir dando puñetazos (cosa que sucede cada dos segundos)— ¡Gilbert, por todos los demonios, ¿no puedes ser más inútil?! —exclama, dedicándole una mirada exasperada.

El americano le ignora, asestándole a Iván un puñetazo bastante certero en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y dándole una patada en la espalda al momento en que se dobla, tirándole finalmente al suelo.

Gilbert se queda sosteniendo el aire cuando el ruso se desploma, mirando incluso con un poco de miedo a su compañero.

—¡Te largaste, y justo cuando estoy tratando de pretender que fuiste un mal sueño aparece tu estúpido abrigo en una asquerosa escena criminal! ¡¿Qué significa eso, eh?! —prácticamente brama, golpeándole con la rodilla en la cara hasta derrumbarlo completamente en el suelo.

Respira profundo un par de veces y se aleja un par de pasos. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, completamente rebasado con la situación tan violenta y al mismo tiempo tan irreal, sinceramente deseando poder irse a su casa y leer revistas, y hacer como que nada había pasado.

Iván suelta una risa corta, grave y escalofriante, y apoya la espalda contra la pared, mirándole desde el suelo.

A Arthur le recorre un escalofrío, sintiendo genuino miedo por el policía… y de él también.

Alfred, con la nariz y la boca sangrando, le devuelve el cuadro deplorable.

—¿Esta es tu definición de no hacer daño? —replica el ruso, pasándose una mano por la ceja sangrante y esbozando una sonrisa rojiza.

—¿Qué sabes de todo esto? —suelta el americano con una familiaridad espantosa, tras limpiarse de manera muy guarra la nariz, y busca por el suelo su gabardina que perdió en la pelea para sacar la página del periódico donde está el reportaje de los asesinatos en el SoHo.

El soviético la mira por un segundo antes de apretar los ojos y recargarse contra la pared. Suspira. Después del zafarrancho inicial, Arthur se fija por primera vez en él, acercándose con recelo y completamente listo para encajarle la navaja en el pecho si mueve un músculo.

Debajo del sudor y la sangre que comenzaba a coagularse, la piel un poco demasiado pálida de Iván Braginski revela a un hombre de no menos de treinta y cinco años, de facciones masculinas y elegantes y una nariz pronunciada. Tenía el cabello, incluyendo las pestañas, demasiado rubio y delgado, y portaba una barbita de un par de días, por la cual la sangre que salía todavía un poco de su nariz formaba pequeños coágulos.

El escritor parpadea con curiosidad, tratando de grabarse su rostro, sin querer pensar en el hecho de que apenas un par de minutos antes estaban a punto de matarse a golpes y ahora sólo se miraban en silencio.

—Tienes que irte de aquí antes que te haga algo —susurra con locución ominosa, levantándose de manera bastante ágil a pesar de la golpiza y su envergadura, intentando caminar, pero Alfred le corta el paso.

—¡Hacerle qué! —exclama Arthur sin entonar, siendo de nueva cuenta completamente ignorado, tanto por el soviético como por Alfred.

Gilbert enarca una ceja pensando —naturalmente— en un chiste guarro pero se lo aguanta, no por respeto a la situación sino por la inmensa curiosidad que le provocaba la misma. Arthur sentía que hacían varias horas que había entrado a una dimensión desconocida sacada de una mala novela _Pulp._ Aun así, el policía de origen alemán vuelve a sacar la pistola y a apuntarle, por si las moscas, pero Alfred, en un rápido y arriesgado movimiento, se la arrebata y la pone en el suelo, junto con la suya.

El americano lo observa con una rara mezcla de enfado, miedo y una profunda tristeza, pensando que todo esto ha sido un desastre y que, en el fondo de su corazón, lo único que quiere es abrazarle y mandar a la mierda a Arthur, a Gilbert y a todo el jodido mundo.

Traga saliva y con ella, el pensamiento.

—Iván, no busco hacerte daño, por favor, sólo…

—No menciones mi nombre. No te me acerques, sólo vete —sentencia, con una mirada indescifrable— Y llévate a tu comitiva, si no quieres que amanezcan buceando en Long Island.

Alfred aprieta los puños, conteniéndose, y tras unos cinco segundos sale por la puerta, ante la mirada incrédula de Arthur y Gilbert (quien estaba paralizado desde que Alfred le arrancó la pistola), que completamente confundidos antes de seguirle.

Arthur hace ademán de hablar, sin poder articular palabra alguna, ligeramente cohibido después de tal escena, pero también porque no se le ocurre por dónde empezar.

Es Gilbert quien se adelanta al paso de Alfred, cortándole el camino con el ceño fruncido.

El policía casi choca con él, de lo metido que está en sus pensamientos, y le mira como si el hecho de su mera presencia fuera la cosa más surreal de todos los eventos de la noche.

—¡¿Qué mierdas fue todo eso?! —escupe, acribillándolo con su mirada roja.

Alfred inclina la cabeza, sin comprender porque en verdad ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo. Todos los sonidos le suenan a murmullo, a ruido blanco.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —chasquea los dedos frente a su cara.

Arthur los mira desde la distancia, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar y sobre todo, lo que significaba.

—Eres increíble, en serio —Gilbert suspira y suelta una risa sardónica— Casi matas al sujeto ese, no, permíteme comenzar de nuevo: tenías al puto fugitivo más importante de toda puta Nueva York delante, nos metimos a su puto escondite y decidiste partirle la puta cara porque… ¿terminó contigo? ¿No te devolvió tus putos cómics antes de irse?

Alfred baja la mirada, sin siquiera molestarse en escucharle.

—Y ni siquiera te importa. No le preguntaste nada, no averiguaste nada, sólo te desquitaste con tu ex amante de unas mierdas que no le importan a nadie. Te dan igual Antonio, Lud, y los demás.

—No me… —comienza Alfred, que de estar menos anestesiado entre la adrenalina y el bajón emocional, sonaría bastante dolido.

—No te importan, ya lo sé. ¡Entre tú y yo teníamos tres armas, ¿y no se te ocurrió apuntarle con una?! ¿No se te ocurrió, no sé, arrestarlo? —grita en su cara, completamente ofuscado e impotente— ¡Me desarmaste frente a un fugitivo psicópata que casi te mata a golpes! ¿Qué putas te sucede?

—Es que él no ha sido —susurra Alfred, apenas audible.

—¡Oh por todos los hijos de puta! —Gilbert pone los ojos en blanco y se voltea, comenzando a caminar— Avísame cuando se te arregle el cerebro y comiencen a importarte las personas. Y en cuanto a ese desgraciado, ya pueden empezarse a organizar para que lo visites en la cárcel.

—¡No, espera! —responde ahora sí, alcanzándole apanicado— No puedes decirle a nadie de esto, ¿me oyes? Tú no sabes nada.

Gilbert se vuelve y le empuja, colérico.

—No, ¡tú no sabes nada! ¿Estás loco? Ese psicópata casi te mata a golpes ¿y lo estás defendiendo? Tal para cual.

—¡Él no…!

—¡Él sí! ¡Bastaba verle la cara de desquiciado! Y ultimadamente, es un criminal, pertenece a la cárcel o a la silla eléctrica —escupe con enfado palabras que en realidad no cree.

—¡Por favor, Gil, escúchame…!

—Ya vi y escuché lo suficiente. Suéltame —se sacude con fuerza hasta soltarse de su agarre y se marcha, dejando atrás al policía hecho pedazos.

Arthur, tras vacilar un largo y amargo rato, se acerca casi tímidamente por detrás, hasta llegar a la figura estática del americano.

—Alfred…

El nombrado se sobresalta ligeramente y le mira por encima del hombro con los ojos hinchados y confundidos.

—Odio decir esto, pero creo que Gilbert tiene razón. Esta persona está loca, y si la busca la policía debe ser por algo. Yo… no puedo darte ningún consejo, especialmente si no me lo has pedido, pero… tienes que pensar en el bien mayor.

Alfred vuelve a bajar la mira y suspira.

La luna está en medio del cielo, como si quisiera endulzar y darle un tono poético a la debacle mental del americano. Ilumina su chaleco amarillo (porque el abrigo y el saco los perdió en el altercado) los tirantes y las fundas de las pistolas, de las cuales sólo una está ocupada ahora.

—Es que no puedo hacer eso —sentencia después de un rato.

Arthur traga saliva, porque era justamente lo que temía: una vez que se aferraba a algo, el tozudo era completamente incapaz de dejarlo ir.

—No es posible, no tenía por qué ponerse así a la defensiva, no me lo trago. Algo sabe, y si lo arrestan probablemente nunca nos enteremos qué es. Esto no tiene nada qué ver con mi… historia con él —miente a medias, porque sí que tiene que ver, porque le conoce y sabe que Iván nunca hacía cosas al azar o por placer.

Si estuvo casi tres horas parado frente a una cafetería, había sido por algo.

—Lo que le hiciste a Gilbert…

Alfred aprieta los ojos por tres motivos, el primero, apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de que había dejado dos pistolas de la policía dentro de la casa de un fugitivo miembro de la OGPU; el segundo, había insultado a Gilbert justo con una de las pocas cosas que no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente; y el tercero, la adrenalina finalmente había desaparecido y todo el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle en serio.

—Lo que le hice a Gilbert lo voy a resolver —“eventualmente”, añade dentro de su cabeza, más tranquilo al ver que Arthur no se ha ido ni le odia.

Sobre todo que no se ha ido.

—Hay que irnos —exclama después de un par de segundos, armando un plan sobre la marcha. Arthur le mira con escepticismo, porque si bien no se ha ido, es más por preocupación por Alfred que por apoyar su comportamiento del último par de horas.

El inglés le mira a la cara, ahora sintiéndose culpable al verle el rostro lleno de costras e inflamado, la ropa medio rota y el rastro traicionero de un par de lágrimas.

—Arthur —Alfred le toma de los hombros y agacha un poco la cabeza hacia él.

El periodista rehúye la mirada un poco, pero termina por mirarle a los ojos.

—Confía en mí —pide, con un semblante serio y maduro que no muchas veces deja ver.

Arthur suspira, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y odiándose un poco por hacerlo sin que se lo pida.

—Vámonos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tenía casi diez mil palabras así que decidí partirlo a la mitad.


	7. ¿Qué hijo de puta?

> **_"Pero no pensaré en ello ahora, pensaré en ello mañana."_ **
> 
> _Lo que el viento se llevó, Margaret Mitchell._

* * *

 

La solución más tibia (y que llenó de coraje a Lovino) fue cerrar temprano. A las diez de la noche la cafetería cerró sus puertas, asegurada con un par de cerraduras extras que Antonio sabía que no servían de mucho, pero que a la vez le daban un poco de seguridad.

Los demás negocios están naturalmente cerrados, así que solamente un silencio sepulcral y algunas ratas reciben al auto en la madrugada.

Es un modelo barato, probablemente de renta. El motor hacía un ruido infernal de los mil demonios, pero hasta ahora se las había arreglado para no llamar la atención. Es en estos momentos en los que Arthur, de haber estado ahí, sacaría a relucir su conocimiento sobre carcachas de metal y sería insoportable por veinte minutos seguidos, pero para su buena o mala suerte, en este instante lucha contra el insomnio en su apartamento.

Se detiene a media calle, y su conductor echa una mirada recelosa alrededor, tratando de descubrir algún curioso furtivo, pero el barrio duerme, así que se pone manos a la obra.

Primero los guantes. Después, los fósforos extralargos.

La primera botella se estrella contra el suelo de la entrada, produciendo una explosión leve pero unas llamaradas de tamaño considerable. La figura masculla una maldición en ruso; aún le dolían los golpes, y la lesión en su brazo dominante estaba haciendo mella en la puntería. Mira su reserva. Tres botellas llenas de petróleo le miran de regreso.

Frunce el ceño y se concentra. Le quedan menos de diez segundos.

La segunda rebota contra la ventana, pero la tercera y cuarta la atraviesan y hacen añicos, pintando de llamas anaranjadas el interior del café.

Sonríe.

Sonríe y se aleja, con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

* * *

 

Dos horas antes, Alfred F. Jones se desplomaba dentro de su casa. Había dejado a Arthur un par de bloques antes de su edificio para no tener que entrar a Queens y literalmente después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda se había tirado hacia el suelo, deseando que alguna mano divina lo cargara hasta la cama, cosa que obviamente no iba a suceder, así que tras una larga media hora se arrastró hacia el baño.

Después de remojar la cabeza varias veces en el agua helada se siente medianamente mejor. Su brillante estrategia de evitar pensar en la disputa anterior, en su orgullo y corazón pisoteados y en el enfado de Gilbert; y mejor en algún plan para solucionarlo estaba dando resultados a corto plazo.

Tenía que hablar con Iván, eso era un hecho. Tan pronto como fuera posible, porque estaba seguro de que el ruso había huido de ahí, y tratar de encontrarlo era como buscar un grano de arena en el mar.

Antes de que Gilbert hablara, también. Tenía que salir ya.

Se cura las heridas rápido y mal, yendo a buscar un par de armas escondidas que tenía bajo el colchón y, para su pesar, una navaja grande y afilada que Gilbert mismo le había regalado en un viaje de caza del que había vuelto horrorizado, rehusándose a comer carne por aproximadamente dos semanas.

Se miró al espejo, concentrándose en su propia mirada para ignorar el desastre de rostro que le había quedado.

Cruza el pasillo, y de pronto se detiene en seco. No había entrado a la cocina, si siquiera la había atravesado dado que fue del recibidor al baño y de ahí a su cuatro.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba la luz encendida?

Se pone en guardia al instante, y desenfunda un revólver pequeño, pero es demasiado tarde, porque una fuerte patada en la espalda lo tira al suelo.

Alfred grita, acción que ocupa su atacante para meterle un trapo en la boca, con tal saña que casi se lo traga. Trata de levantarse, pero el agresor se le trepa encima, pegándole con las rodillas en un punto de los brazos que le causa un dolor inmenso y se los inmoviliza.

El americano entorna los ojos, tratando de ver entre su miopía. Unos ojos violetas se cruzan con los suyos, y el americano mira con terror como un cinturón se enreda en torno a su cuello.

Grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sin estar consciente del hecho de que nadie puede oírle.

Algunos cabellos blanquecinos se le pegan a la frente perlada de sudor gracias al esfuerzo, porque a pesar de tener los brazos inutilizados y ser estrangulado por segunda vez en la noche, Alfred seguía presentando pelea como podía, medio retorciéndose como pez fuera del agua.

Una mirada violácea le mira de manera fría y a la vez llena de desprecio, justo en el momento que se incorpora, jalando el cinturón de cuero consigo y a la vez poniéndole un pie en la cara, ahorcándole si bien no con mucha fuerza, sí con una técnica escalofriantemente efectiva.

Alfred aprovecha su último minuto consciente dando una patada a la desesperada, que gracias a su suerte de niño blanco estadounidense le da justo en la ingle a la figura, quien suelta el cinturón y se dobla hacia adelante por unos valiosos segundos, mismos que utiliza para girar unos cuantos metros y recuperar tanto la respiración como la circulación en la cabeza.

Se incorpora, completamente mareado, y es gracias a la luz que puede ver el destello letal de lo que supone se trata de una especie de cuchillos que sostiene la figura borrosa frente a él, quien no vacila y se abalanza sobre el policía.

El estadounidense la esquiva al último momento, y sin pensar más se defiende como puede de la absoluta máquina que es su asaltante, teniendo que de verdad ocupar toda su fuerza para contrarrestar lo ágil y veloz que de su oponente, quien aun así se las arregla para herirlo varias veces con el par de dagas que maneja como si fueran batutas.

Trata de devolverle los golpes, pero es tal su rapidez que termina únicamente cubriéndose y evitando las estocadas. La figura le suelta un buen golpe con el mango del puñal en la barbilla, mismo que lo desestabiliza lo suficiente como para recibir tres golpes certeros en las costillas.

En parpadeo el americano termina de nuevo en el suelo, con un par de piernas apretándole la garganta. Alfred le toma de los tobillos, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y logra liberarse, tan sólo para volver a estar apresando con las rodillas del agresor sobre sus hombros en un par de segundos.

Alfred logra liberar un brazo justo a tiempo para detener el puño de la persona al vuelo, quien comienza a hacer fuerza para bajarlo, apuntando directamente a la garganta del americano.

Jones, quien desde el ahorcamiento en casa de Iván había asumido que simplemente ya no tenía cuello toma un salto de fe y la suelta al tiempo que se gira con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado, logrando esquivar la puñalada a una zona de no peligro, pero aun así la hoja se clava en los músculos de su hombro.

Finalmente, en un respiro prácticamente instantáneo en el que logra tirarle de un puñetazo en la cara saca rápidamente el cuchillo, que es lo que tiene más a la mano por llevarlo en el cinturón, y le hace un corte en la pierna en cuanto intenta ponerse en pie.

El atacante suelta un grito ahogado, llevándose las manos a la pierna y es ahí donde Alfred le toma de la cabeza y el brazo, ahorcándole con el costado, pero lo hace con tanta violencia que algo cruje en la clavícula de la persona, ahora sí sacándole un grito agudo.

Alfred entorna los ojos, sosteniendo el cuerpo aún con fuerza, soportando las patadas que le lanzaba intentando soltarse.

Sólo conocía a una persona que tuviese aquel color tan peculiar de ojos. Y el cabello… no, algo no cuadraba.

Vale, que iba sin gafas, pero era su cerebro en realidad el culpable de nublarle el juicio. Observó la figura un par de segundos.

Era delgada y mucho más baja que Iván, más ágil y flexible, pero con menos fuerza física, aunque eso poco importaba gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades demostradas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Llevaba unos pantalones como de deporte, tiradores, una gabardina que seguramente le llegaba hasta los pies y un sombrero, estos dos últimos descansaban en la mesa de su cocina, como si le pertenecieran. Toda la ropa era, naturalmente, masculina.

Al verle los ojos lo primero que había asumido era Iván mismo viniendo a hurtadillas a rematarlo, pero ése simplemente no era su estilo, además que la complexión… si le miraba de arriba abajo, esos eran ¿pechos?

No alcanzó a verle mucho, porque al instante de verse libre soltó un alarido junto con una patada en la cara que le derrumbó y casi lo noquea por completo.

La “mujer” retrocedió y se dispuso a armar algo de metal en el suelo, que Alfred veía en velado por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza zumbándole en catorce frecuencias distintas. No fue hasta que escuchó el clic del mango, el cual es jalado, girado en sentido horario y vuelto a empujar, amartillándolo, que Alfred cae en la cuenta de lo que es. Una granada.

Ella, en una velocidad récord de un minuto, toma parte superior de la ojiva, que tiene una cubierta metálica sobre el brocal de la espoleta, y la empuja a un lado, permitiendo la inserción de la misma.

El americano confirma sus sospechas al verla quitarse el pañuelo de la cara y revelar el rostro que, si bien se parece muchísimo al de Braginski, tiene las facciones mucho más finas, indudablemente femeninas. Le mira a los ojos y le sonríe sádicamente.

—Una para ti, otra para tus esbirros —exclama, con una voz inconfundiblemente femenina y un pesado acento parecido al de Iván, antes de incorporarse y tomar sus cosas en un segundo.

Camina hacia la ventana a través de la cual podría asumirse que se coló y, con esa misma sonrisa helada, mueve el seguro y arroja la granada con el brazo que no tiene dislocado a los pies de Alfred, para posteriormente arrojarse ella misma por la ventana.

Alfred se incorpora como puede en los cuatro segundos que él calcula que le quedan antes de que explote, avanzando a trompicones, agradeciendo por primera vez tener el departamento que da directamente a las escaleras de emergencia. Milagrosamente logra salir de su hogar y, llegando al borde, se lanza por ellas, resbalando tres pisos enteros y terminándose de partir la cara.

Benditas escaleras resbalosas de caracol.

Arriba, un estruendo detonante despierta a los vecinos. Alfred recarga la cabeza sobre un escalón y decide esperar a desmayarse, cosa que pasa en menos de un minuto, cuando las voces de sus vecinos comienzan a nublarle la cabeza.

* * *

 

Había pasado apenas un cuarto de hora que Arthur finalmente había sucumbido al par de ginebras que se tomó “para dormir”, cuando el teléfono (que milagrosamente a pesar de estar sostenido como por cuatro pedazos de su estructura original seguía funcionando) comenzó a sonar en su estudio.

Maldiciendo un par de veces se levantó, desperezándose de mala gana y caminó hasta él.

El tacto helado del aparato le vaticinó las oscuras noticias.

Era la voz de Alfred, de eso estaba seguro, lánguida y rasposa, como si hubiera gritado mucho. Lo que no entendía era lo que trataba de decirle. Repetía la misma cosa una y otra vez, como un mantra.

—Alfred, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, ya completamente alarmado e intentando alcanzar sus zapatos sin soltar el teléfono, estirando demasiado el cable hasta que casi lo tira— No te estoy entendiendo nada, voy para tu casa.

—No —murmura su interlocutor—Toni… urgente —suelta, tratando de no reventarse la garganta hablando.

Arthur parpadea al otro lado de la línea, sin entender.

—¿Ahora?

Alfred deja caer el teléfono en la habitación de uno de sus vecinos en donde lo habían acostado para esperar la ambulancia (las ventajas de ser carismático y conocer a todo el mundo), físicamente incapaz de completar la llamada y rezando internamente porque le haya comprendido.

Arthur rabia un poco con el teléfono en la mano, finalmente colgándolo y saliendo de su apartamento a toda velocidad.

* * *

 

La señora Maglione vendía comida a los obreros en un diminuto local frente a la cafetería de Antonio. Era italiana de nacimiento, pero apenas pisar América había huido de Little Italy, llamando a sus compatriotas una panda de ruidosos y se había apalancado en aquella pequeña accesoria, de la cual la parte superior le servía de casa, de manera muy inteligente, porque al estar la calle casi enteramente dedicada al comercio, todo lo quedaba cerca y a la noche no había ruido alguno, ya que los departamentos de vivienda y las casas comenzaban en las calles aledañas.

El olor fue lo que la despertó.

Al cruzar su pequeño dormitorio, pensando que se habría dejado alguna vela encendida, un resplandor anaranjado le iluminó el rostro y, refunfuñando por ahora verse obligada por la norma moral y social de reportar el siniestro, llamó a los bomberos. Y a todos los vecinos que tenía agendados en su libreta de teléfonos.

* * *

 

Las luces provenientes de los focos redondos de los carros de bomberos iluminaban las caras consternadas de algunos vecinos. Un ligero bullicio se forma atrás del corro de personas que se había reunido, entre cotillas y almas altruistas.

Al ver quien se acerca, se apartan, con susurros de pena.

Antonio se abre paso entre los mirones, casi sin parpadear, avanzando hacia su local como un autómata, tan ensimismado que los bomberos le tienen que retener para que no camine directo a las llamas que aún tratan de sofocar.

Lovino está atrás, interrogando a quien parece estar a cargo del cuerpo de bomberos y a los dos oficiales de policía (que estaban de guarda en la estación, son recién graduados de la academia y no saben nada), quienes le refieren a la señora Maglione, así que procede a interrogarla.

El fuego se refleja en los ojos verdes del español. Ni un músculo de la cara se le mueve. Después de hablarse en italiano a gritos y de que todo el mundo piense que la señora y Lovino se han peleado a pesar de parecer una conversación normal para ellos, éste último se acerca a Antonio y suavemente, como tanteando el terreno, le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

Porque le conoce mejor que nadie, porque tal vez solamente Francis y él sepan leerle así de bien. Sabe que ha tenido demasiado, que lo que había pasado con Dylan era la gota que había llenado el vaso y ésta era la que lo había desbordado.

Lovino le busca la mirada, resignándose a seguirle en lo que sea que decida hacer, y sin importarle mucho que los puedan mirar, le toma con discreción de la mano.

El español se la aprieta, agradeciendo el gesto.

Francis llega un par de horas después, como invocado por la ira de Antonio (en realidad, por la red de llamadas de vecinos y su sueño súper ligero desde los asesinatos), con una cara de preocupación y horror que paradójicamente hasta le sentaba bien, casi apareciendo en la escena trágica ya cuando el humo se elevaba en lugar del fuego. Divisa a Antonio a unos cuantos metros, con Lovino fielmente a su lado, y está apunto de caminar hacia él cuando éste voltea repentinamente a su dirección, avanzando a pasos acelerados.

El francés, creyendo que caminaba hacia él, entreabre los brazos para tratar de consolarlo, pero el español pasa por su lado casi empujándole.

Francis le mira extrañado, hasta que mira la figura a sus espaldas y su preocupación anterior toma otro rumbo.

Y es que, casi como si una fuerza teatral y antagónica dirigiera la situación, la figura delgada y alta del Kirkland que nadie quería ahí se abría paso entre los camiones de bomberos, preguntándoles un par de cosas.

Dylan se gira hacia el español y está a punto de saludarle con fría diplomacia cuando se lleva un fuerte empujón que lo hace estrellarse contra la puerta del vehículo.

Francis aprieta los ojos y camina hacia ellos, sabiendo desde ya en qué va a acabar la escena.

—¿Es esto lo que quería que pasara, eh? —le toma del cuello de la camisa y acerca amenazadoramente su rostro al del británico — Qué manera más elegante de hacer desaparecer a gente que consideran ciudadanos de tercera, pero olé, que tengo que aplaudiros la elegancia. Me lo imagino, ¿a quién se le ha ocurrido? ¿Ibais a culpar a los italianos? ¡Ja!

—¿Qué tontería estás delirando, Fernández?

—Toni —le llama el francés

—¿Delirar? ¿Un jodido incendio es delirar? Creo que… —“a la mierda”, piensa, y como activado por un resorte, le asesta un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Lovino aprieta los ojos y sale corriendo al ver la escena, demasiado tarde porque el oficial se dobla como el tallo de una flor, movimiento que aprovecha Antonio para asestarle una patada en la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente en dos golpes.

Francis se lleva las manos a la cara, maldiciendo internamente el ímpetu de su mejor amigo y se acerca a Lovino, para intentar que el italiano no lo vaya a matar con sus gritos.

Dos policías que aparentemente venían con Dylan se acercan corriendo, arrestando a Antonio para pesar de Francis, quien les pregunta a dónde se lo llevarán y qué procederá, porque sabe que discutir con oficiales de la NYPD no tiene ningún caso y se lleva a Lovino de ahí lo más rápido posible, porque no quiere tener que sacar a dos de ahí.

El italiano se deja arrastrar, no sin antes pisarle la mano con fuerza a Dylan, quien sigue tendido en el suelo rodeado del resto del personal de bomberos, porque sabe que si le sigue viendo sí va a terminar igualmente arrestado.

Antonio, por su parte, se deja esposar, con la expresión de un muerto. Francis le busca la mirada y aunque se cruzan, sabe que el español no le está mirando y ahora sí se le rompe un poco el corazón. Antonio siempre estaba lleno de vida.

Desvía la mirada hacia el restaurante, paseando su mirada por los cristales rotos, los bomberos revisando el lugar y la estructura de madera carbonizada, y los ojos se le empañan un poco.

Lovino le mira de reojo, escuchándole sollozar y rueda los ojos.

—Ustedes y sus dramas. Aunque habría preferido que llorara a que matara a un cerdo inglés, es menos papeleo —se queja, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mirar el negocio hecho trizas porque sabe que al menos una lagrimilla traicionera lo podría delatar.

—¿Qué te han dicho de esto? —pregunta el francés, secándose las lágrimas discretamente.

Lovino suspira.

—No mucho, que hay que esperar el informe. Obviamente fue provocado y ya sabemos por quién —dirige la mirada hacia donde Dylan se había desplomado aunque se lo han llevado hacía unos minutos— Falta saber por qué… es raro, de haber querido matarnos no lo hubieran incendiado en la noche…

—Además, podría haberlos arrestado sin muchos problemas —valora Francis— Yo tampoco lo termino de entender.

—Qué raro —se burla Lovino, mordiéndose los labios para evitar tener un colapso mental en ese instante.

Francis (con precaución) le pasa un brazo por los hombros y el italiano le odia un poco, porque así le cuesta más aguantarse pero igualmente lo agradece.

—Estoy muerto de miedo —confiesa en italiano después de un rato— Este idiota me deja solo, fríen el restaurante y me deja solo… a Feliciano le va a dar un infarto, el inútil alemán se va a quedar con su expresión de piedra de siempre, tú eres un maricón para todo y éste me deja, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo odio —farfulla, cruzándose de brazos.

Francis le mira con genuino pesar, deseando desesperadamente poder hacer algo para que se sintiese mejor.

—¿Qué mierdas se supone que haga? —solloza en medio de la oración, pero se recompone rápidamente.

—Lo sabremos mañana —sentencia Francis, pensando que ahora mismo lo que necesita es un poco de cuartel para llorar sin que nadie lo moleste —Te quedas en mi casa y hacemos una reunión extraoficial con Gilbert y Alfred por la mañana. Ahora necesitas descansar.

Lovino asiente porque sí lo necesita, porque no quiere regresar a su casa vacía y porque la vista del local abatido le rompe el alma, porque recuerda lo mucho que les costó construirlo, pero sobre todo porque el idiota lo dejó solo y Francis es la única persona que considera cuando necesita apoyo emocional si Antonio no está.

El ruido de un motor resuena en la distancia.

Francis suelta a Lovino para que vea qué procede con el informe del incendio y demás y se debate sobre si será irrespetuoso encender un cigarrillo frente al local chamuscado.

— _What in the bloody hell_ —Francis se sobresalta y se gira rápidamente, mientras Arthur avanza hacia el restaurante.

El olor en la distancia cuando iba manejando sí que lo había notado, pero no había pensado en algo así, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza (en parte por estar preocupado por Alfred, pero le había prometido confiar en él y eso incluía el hacerle caso).

Se gira, buscando alguien a quien preguntarle y es ahí donde cruza miradas con Francis y, a pesar de todo, siente un poquito de mariposas en el estómago sin darse cuenta por la preocupación.

Entre tantas emociones era difícil distinguirlas.

—¿Qué…? —comienzan ambos, Francis se calla cuando lo nota, mientras Arthur está demasiado impresionado como para notarlo— pasó…?

—Alguien —se muerde la lengua para no mencionar nada de su hermano porque primero quiere saber todo— ha incendiado el restaurante hace algunas horas. Se han llevado a Antonio y…

—Espera, ¿quién se lo ha llevado? —frunce las espesas cejas– ¿Qué…?

—¡Tú! —Lovino se aproxima por su espalda, señalándole con el ceño fruncido. Francis traga saliva —¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir al respecto?

Arthur parpadea un par de veces, sin entender un pimiento.

—Acabo de llegar… Vine porque Alfred me marcó hace una hora y me dijo que lo hiciera, sonaba muy extraño, y Francis me ha dicho que incendiaron el restaurante y que se habían llevado a Antonio… ¿quiénes se lo llevaron? ¿Ustedes están bien?

Francis y Lovino intercambian una mirada rápida.

—¿Lo ves? Seguro Alfred y el otro idiota descubrieron que el hijo de puta quería hacernos esto y trató de avisarnos… ¿Alfred está bien? —inquiere el italiano, volviendo a morderse los labios.

—¿Cuál hijo de puta? —pregunta el inglés, porque para él el único que ostenta esa denominación ahora mismo es Iván.

—Tu hermano —escupe Lovino y Arthur hace una mueca de asco.

—No es por defenderlo, pero si estoy entendiendo bien, ¿piensan que mi hermano ha hecho esto? —mira hacia el local de nuevo.

—¿Quién más? Ayer mismo nos amenazó con deportarnos si no manteníamos el pico cerrado, qué casualidad que a la madrugada siguiente nos revientan el restaurante con molotovs —Francis alza las cejas, porque no se esperaba una causa tan… callejera.

—Tiene el palo demasiado metido en el culo como para hacer eso —replica Arthur, mirando alrededor—Además… aquí no. Debemos irnos. ¿En qué han venido?

—En el tren, Lovino seguro ha venido andando —contesta Francis.

—Corriendo —corrige el italiano.

—Mi auto está por allá, vámonos.

—A mi casa —ordena Francis— Lovino necesita descansar —susurra para Arthur y este asiente.

—Lo que pida su alteza —Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y hace una nota mental de pedirle a Francis el teléfono para llamar a Alfred en cuanto lleguen.

—Qué adorable servicio —le sonríe, agradeciendo su presencia por dentro.

Arthur suspira y enciende el motor.


End file.
